


Pulse

by the_protector_of_light



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aiming for at least weekly updates, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Long, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, No Smut, POV Alternating, Romance, Starts lighthearted and gets dark, They're in their late teens at the start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_protector_of_light/pseuds/the_protector_of_light
Summary: As Eraqus and Xehanort’s Mark of Mastery exam approaches, mysterious writing appears on the walls in the castle where they train. As the mystery progresses, deeper things begin to come to light, certain feelings of the heart that have been denied for too long. But is love enough to change fate when destiny is written in stone, or will the path be set in motion to prophesy foretold?Be prepared for a long ride.***HIATUS***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, are you ready for an adventure? Be prepared for a long one, though I'm not sure just how long. I'm in love with Xehaqus again and want to share it with the world. I wrote a Xehaqus fic all the way back in 2015, but this one is unrelated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

(Eraqus)

Time crept by these days, and Eraqus didn’t know how to make it feel any faster. It seemed like there was so little time left that he shouldn’t want it to go any quicker, but he wanted to feel like something was moving rather than stagnant. No matter how busy with training they were, it never changed. Things crept by while at the same time going to fast. He wanted things to speed up, but he wanted them to slow down; it was a paradox.

When there were breaks in training, he and Xehanort spent a lot of time together, much as they had for years and years. Sometimes Eraqus wondered if there really had been a time before Xehanort was here, or if he simply popped into existence the same time Xehanort arrived. Logically, he knew he didn’t; he remembered his childhood and his years of training before Xehanort ever arrived in Scala ad Caelum. But Xehanort had broken up the pattern, given him someone his own age to interact with. Yen Sid and Master Heron were around, sure, but Master was an adult, and Yen Sid five years older. They didn’t exactly have much in common… But when Xehanort arrived, Eraqus was quick to make friends.

Now things were strange. He and Xehanort were virtually inseparable, but somehow, Eraqus felt like Xehanort was going somewhere far away. Sure, he knew it was only a matter of time before they would have to prepare for their Mark of Mastery exam… Logically, they would go their separate ways, at least for a little while. But something made Eraqus feel like he was running out of time… And he had to do something.

A strange thought came to him a few days ago, something that he couldn’t figure out but repeated in his head whenever he saw Xehanort… _Tell him he’s beautiful._ The thought startled Eraqus. Why would he want to do something like that? Likely Xehanort would be offended, first of all. Second of all, why now of all times, before they were about to go their separate ways? Eraqus had long ignored the feelings in his heart that made no sense to him. He didn’t take time to consider them. They were friends, nothing more, and anything beyond would threaten that friendship.

But over and over again, in quiet moments together, waiting for each other to make moves in chess, watching the sun rise while simply enjoying each other’s company… The thought returned. _Tell him he’s beautiful… before it’s too late._

Strange things had begun happening around Scala ad Caelum as of late. Usually Master Heron was able to keep things stable there and keep the few people who lived there content and naïve to the workings of the outside worlds and any strange happenings within their own, but even they had begun to notice. Objects were disappearing; the Master feared that people would be next. His usual nonchalant attitude had grown weary as he tried to find out what was going on. He did his best to hide it from his students and keep himself as cheerful as ever, but Eraqus wasn’t sure why he bothered anymore. He and Xehanort were old enough now to know what was going on; they would soon have their Mark of Mastery exam and be Masters themselves.

The morning came, and for once Eraqus rose early. He would usually sleep in late, but today he felt compelled to get out of bed before the sun even rose. Most days, even if he was awake, he would remain in his quarters sketching or reading, but today… Today something compelled him to wander into the castle halls.

He had lived in this castle for most of his life; he had trained as a Keyblade wielder since he was but a boy and used to know every twist and turn that the castle had to provide. Lately he had grown weary and refrained from traversing the corridors, as it wasn’t as if he would see anything different anyway. Today, however, he felt like he must search the castle for something bizarre; if he found something, he knew it would be important.

It didn’t take long to meander his way through the halls and find himself in the hall to the library. He stopped in his tracks.

The walls were covered as far as the eye could see with symbols unfamiliar to him. Perhaps they were letters of some sort, but they weren’t of a language he had studied. They glowed blue, brightening the dark hall to a dawn like sheen.

These symbols had not been there the previous day, nor even the evening when he and Xehanort headed their separate ways to rest. Eraqus studied the wall closely but didn’t know what to make of it. The symbols made no sense to him; they weren’t pictographs nor letters he knew, simply lines and swirls and dots that may or may not contain a message. It was not something that had been in the castle even hours before.

Maybe this had something to do with the strange happenings around Scala ad Caelum. Before, nothing had changed within the castle, protected by the magic of the wielders of old from which Eraqus had descended. Either the magic had faded and allowed something in, or else this was something more powerful than he had anticipated.

The sun was beginning to rise, but even in the growing light the symbols glowed strongly. Eraqus looked down the hall; they didn’t seem to end within his sight. He began to follow the wall. He knew it would lead where he needed to go anyway…

But maybe it wasn’t wise to go alone. Though, it was very early, so the person that came to mind would be quite annoyed at being awoken. Still, it wouldn’t be an adventure without Xehanort by his side, now would it?

He hurried down the hall toward Xehanort’s room.

He paused at the door for a moment. It had been years since he had barged into Xehanort’s room in the middle of the night because a sense of adventure hit him…He had tried to be far more courteous in recent times, trying to mature a bit. So, he decided to knock. There was no response… He was probably sleeping… He should let him sleep…

But the sense of adventure overwhelmed him, and he threw the door open, pausing only for a moment before rushing in.

Xehanort was already sitting up on the side of his bed. “Since when do you knock?” he asked, tilting his head and narrowing his grey eyes. “I thought Master Heron needed something.”

“Uh, no.” Eraqus rubbed the back of his head. “I just thought it would be polite.”

“Hmm… Since when do you care about being polite?”

“Hey! I’m polite enough!”

“Yet you still barge in before dawn, even if you did knock first.” Xehanort yawned. “It’s been a while though.”

“Yeah, it has…” Eraqus blinked. “Oh yeah! There’s something weird in the library hallway!”

“You’re going to have to be more specific than something weird.”

“Glowing symbols on the walls! I can’t read them, but I think they say something.”

“Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?” Xehanort teased.

“Yes, I’m sure I wasn’t dreaming.” Eraqus put his hands on his hips. “I was going to go see how far it went, but I thought you might be interested in joining me.”

“Hmm…I suppose I better come and make sure that you’re just seeing things.” Xehanort stood up and stretched.

“I’m not seeing things! There’s glowing blue writing on the walls. What if it has to do with everything disappearing in town?”

Xehanort paused and tilted his head. “You think so?”

“Could be. Master Heron hasn’t mentioned any leads on that.”

Xehanort walked over. “Then let’s go.”

“Yes! Thank you.” Eraqus started leading the way.

“Feels like old times, doesn’t it?” Xehanort asked softly.

“A little,” Eraqus admitted, “but this time I _really_ think it’s something important.”

“That’s what you always say.”

“Well I mean it this time!” Eraqus crossed his arms.

“Are you pouting?” Xehanort asked with a chuckle.

“I’m not pouting!”

“Sure, sure.” Xehanort shook his head. “Now let’s see that you didn’t see anything and get back to bed—” He stopped in his tracks as they walked into the hallway.

“See?!” Eraqus said, emphatically pointing at the walls.

Xehanort cleared his throat. “Forgive me for questioning you.”

Eraqus shrugged. “Well, what do you make of it?”

Xehanort walked closer to the wall and touched the writing. He pulled back his hand and there was no change. “Magic of some kind.”

“Duh.”

“But how would some form of magic invade these walls?”

“I don’t know. It worries me.” Eraqus put his hand to his chin. “We really should tell Master Heron about this.”

“If you wanted to do that, you could have waited until morning,” Xehanort said. “You said something about wanting to see how far it went?”

“Right! We need to investigate before we present our findings!”

“Can’t it wait until morning?”

“Come on, Xeha, it’s basically morning anyway!”

A tiny smile crept onto Xehanort’s face for a moment before it turned into a huge grin. “All right, all right. We’ll investigate.” He started walking before pausing with his back to Eraqus. “You hadn’t used that nickname in months. Is that more of you trying to be polite?”

Eraqus paused and swallowed. “…I guess it is.”

“Don’t be polite.”

“I thought you hated that nickname!”

“I’ve missed it.” Xehanort glanced back. “I’ve missed _you._ ”

“Huh? I’ve been right here!”

Xehanort chuckled. “Okay, let me put it this way. I’ve missed _this._ ”

Eraqus sighed. “I don’t get it.”

“Don’t be polite. Be you. Okay, Era?”

Eraqus was taken aback by the use of the nickname but accepted it. He nodded. “Right…”

“Now, let’s see if we can find anything out.”

They followed the wall of the hallway until they reached the corner. The writing stopped there, but the sheer vastness of the message was overwhelming considering they had no idea what it said.

Eraqus crossed his arms. “Hmm… What do you make of it?”

“No idea.” Xehanort put his hand to his chin. “I agree that we need to tell Master Heron about this as soon as possible.”

“Yeah…” Eraqus shook his head. “I don’t know what’s been going on around Scala, but if this can help figure it out, it needs to be investigated.”

Xehanort nodded. “It’s still early, but perhaps we should see if Master Heron is already in the grand hall.”

“I agree.” Eraqus started walking. “I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s unsettling.”

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“It’s worrisome if you’re so worried.”

“Well, what happens to this town will one day be my responsibility,” Eraqus said.

“Since when do you actually think about things like that?”

“Always! It’s just… Nothing ever has come up to make me mention it.”

Xehanort stopped in his tracks. “Promise me something, Eraqus.”

Eraqus stopped and turned to look at him. “Hmm?”

“No matter how important you are to this world, don’t let it change you.”

“I’m not—” Eraqus shook his head. “Okay, okay. So, I’m letting it get me a little bit down. But I’ve got to grow up sometime, right?”

“No. Not you.”

“Xehanort…”

“Please. Promise me.”

“Fine, fine; I promise I won’t let responsibility change me as a person. You happy?”

“It’ll have to do, I suppose.” Xehanort started walking again and passed him. “Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Master Heron waited in the grand hall, staring out the window at the city below as the sun was rising, as he always did. Eraqus wasn’t sure just how early he arrived there each morning, but he wasn’t surprised to find him there.

The Master, however, seemed surprised to hear footsteps. “Eraqus. Xehanort.” The Master turned around. “What brings you here so early?”

“Master Heron!” Eraqus said with a slight bow. “There’s something strange in the library hall.”

“Oh?”

“Writing on the walls—well, I think it’s writing. I can’t read it, and neither can Xehanort.”

“Are you sure you’re not—”

“He’s not imagining things,” Xehanort interrupted. “I saw it as well.”

Master Heron tilted his head, his dark hair falling to the side. “I see…” He put his hand to his chin for a moment in thought before bringing his hands together in front of his face. “This is perfect.”

“What?” Eraqus asked.

“This is the perfect opportunity to test your abilities of deduction.”

“…Come again?” Xehanort looked baffled.

“Soon you will go out into the worlds of fairytales to prepare for your Mark of Mastery exams, but you are not yet ready,” Master Heron said. “Solve the mystery of this writing and you will have proven your minds ready for the challenge and only mastery of the Keyblade will remain.”

“Does that mean that you know what the writing is?” Eraqus asked.

“Not at all,” Master said, waving his hand nonchalantly, “but I don’t have to. You can find out.”

“Do you think this has anything to do with what’s going on it town?”

“Not a clue. I don’t know what’s going on in town, really. No real explanation there.” Master shook his head. “And I don’t think there’s any rush, really. It’s probably just some old message from the past. Sure, it might help us figure out what’s going on, but it might not be anything connected. Take your time with it and take the opportunity to enjoy the last of your time as apprentices before you must move on to more responsibility.”

Eraqus swallowed. “…Are you at least trying to figure out what’s going on?”

“Of course, of course!” Master Heron said. “What do you take me for?”

“Sorry, Master…” Eraqus rubbed the back of his head. “You just don’t seem worried.”

“I’m not. There’s nothing terrible going on, I assure you,” he said. “You just relax, okay? It won’t be much longer until you can’t.”

Eraqus sighed. The Master always said that. Always told him to relax, to take time to enjoy himself before he had to be responsible… He was starting to question if it was really the best idea, especially if the Master wasn’t taking things seriously.

“Anyway,” Master said with a wave of his hand, “why don’t you two take a few days off to focus on this task? If you don’t figure it out that fast, we’ll have to go back to lessons, but look at it like a vacation of sorts.”

“A vacation?” Eraqus gaped. This was no time for a vacation.

“Well, as close to one as you can get.” Master Heron shrugged. “Anyway, you two get out of my sight, you hear? I need a break too, you know.”

“…Yes, Master,” Eraqus said, looking away.

Xehanort looked over at Eraqus, a look as concerned as Eraqus felt on his face. “Of course…” He turned around. “Come on, Eraqus.”

“Yeah… okay.”

The two headed out of the room.

“You don’t really think we should take a break, do you?” Eraqus asked.

“Of course not.” Xehanort shook his head. “We’ll investigate the writing.”

“Yeah!” Eraqus grinned. “Let’s get to work!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Xehanort)

_“Promise me something, Eraqus; no matter how important you are to the world, never change.”_ Xehanort couldn’t believe that he had finally said those words. So bold… Well, Xehanort never was one to care about formalities, especially when it came to Eraqus.

He had been worried. Eraqus was acting so differently, and now he knew it was about responsibility. Though he knew Eraqus had big shoes to fill, he hoped that he would stick to that promise, even if it wasn’t one he shouldn’t have made him make. If Eraqus changed… Xehanort didn’t know what he’d do.

Eraqus kept him together. Eraqus kept him going the right direction. Eraqus was his light… and perhaps it was shortsighted, but it felt like he was going away with all of these changes, and Xehanort didn’t know if he could deal with that.

So many things he wanted to say but never would; their friendship was too precious to pursue anything more. He loved Eraqus with all his heart, and he knew that in one form, he was loved in return… but it wasn’t the same kind of love, and he knew it. He had accepted it. Perhaps it wasn’t fair to hold on to this ruse, to act like nothing had changed. Perhaps it was greedy for him to hold on so tightly to something that would never be enough… But Xehanort wasn’t known for his generosity when it came to emotions, and he wouldn’t risk losing it all.

…If this strange writing on the wall was all it took to bring Eraqus back to normal, perhaps he would have cooked something like this up himself. Fortunately, he hadn’t had to, but part of him wondered if this was something Master Heron had done from his reaction, though Master Heron wasn’t exactly known for having the most normal reactions.

Eraqus had carefully copied down some of the symbols to use as reference, and the two of them were now spread across the library in search of any references. Xehanort had a feeling that they wouldn’t find anything here, but it was a place to begin. Though Xehanort was careful to return the books to where they had been when he was through with them, a pile had formed on the table of what Eraqus had grabbed. When Xehanort returned to the table, book in hand, Eraqus sat there focused on a book in front of him. Xehanort couldn’t help but stare for a minute, taking advantage of the fact he wouldn’t be noticed… But he quickly moved on and sat across the table from Eraqus, opening the book.

“Man, if I ever wished Yen Sid was here,” Eraqus mumbled. “He’s the one who’s good at research.”

“Research isn’t that bad,” Xehanort said. “Though, it is a bit tedious when you don’t know where to begin.”

“Any luck?” Eraqus asked.

Xehanort shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Man. Are we going to have to look at every book in this library?”

“Hopefully not,” Xehanort said, “but if we have to, we will.”

“I just wish it was more organized!”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yeah, yeah; I know I don’t put the books back in the right place. So sue me.” Eraqus shook his head. “I wish there was still a librarian.”

“Once again, your fault for making such a mess.”

“That was _years_ ago!” Eraqus said. “Why won’t anyone else try?”

“There isn’t exactly a surplus of people in Scala, you know.” Xehanort shook his head. Though the town was far larger in area than any of the islands where he grew up, the population was about the same, and with such a large place running on so few people, there wasn’t much to spare.

Eraqus pouted for a moment before shaking his head. “There used to be more people around the castle. Did I really drive them all away?”

Xehanort considered continuing teasing, but the expression on Eraqus’s face was serious. “No, that’s not it…”

“Then what is it?”

“You’re getting older. Master Heron doesn’t need as many people to help take care of you.”

“You think so?” Eraqus shook his head. “But, where did those people go, anyway?”

“They got other jobs? Who knows?” Xehanort shook his head. “What does it matter?”

“I… I guess it doesn’t.” Eraqus rubbed the back of his head.

Xehanort closed his book, sighed, reached across the table, and whacked Eraqus on the head.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“That was for acting so strange lately. You aren’t supposed to be sad.” Xehanort shook his head. “Where’s your carefree attitude?”

“I can’t exactly help—I mean, I’m not sad.”

“Yes, you are.” Xehanort crossed his arms. “Why?”

“…I dunno. I guess I don’t like getting older.” Eraqus sighed. “Things have to change now.”

“Maybe, but _you_ don’t have to change.”

“Xehanort…” Eraqus frowned. “…Sorry.”

Xehanort stopped. Here he was thinking Eraqus was the one being immature, and yet he was telling him not just what to do, but how to _feel._ “…Don’t be.” Xehanort shook his head. He wasn’t going to say sorry, but…

“But I’m upsetting you, Xehanort—”

“Please don’t use my full name. It’s so weird.”

“Fine. Xeha… There I go again. Messing up.”

“I’m the one who’s messing everything up!” Xehanort said, exasperated. “I’m just making things worse…”

“No—you’re fine. Really.” Eraqus took a moment to compose himself. “Is something bothering _you_?”

“You’re changing…” Xehanort said. “I don’t like it.”

“Oh.” Eraqus groaned. “I can’t really help that.”

Xehanort looked away. “…I suppose you can’t.”

“But we’re still going to be friends, no matter what happens. Even if we both change! People change. It’s part of growing up.”

“…I don’t like it.”

“Come on. I promised you I wouldn’t change, but I can’t keep that promise. Let’s make one we _can_ keep. Friends forever!”

Xehanort smiled. “Yes. No matter how much things change.”

“Right!” Eraqus grinned. “Let’s take a break.”

“Didn’t we kind of just take one?”

“Maybe, but we were all serious! Let’s actually relax.”

Xehanort sighed. “All right. What do you want to do?”

“Let’s go spar!”

“That’s relaxing?”

“I guess not…” Eraqus blinked. “You know where we haven’t been in a while?”

“Hmm?”

“The roof.”

Xehanort had never been a fan of heights. He usually just humored Eraqus back when they frequented it; but in the past, they had gone and hid up there almost daily… he wasn’t sure when they had stopped.

Xehanort nodded. “Fine. Grab your sketchbook and we’ll go up there. Just like old times.”

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Eraqus pulled his sketchbook out of the inner pocket of his coat.

“Glad to see that you at least still carry that around.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eraqus stood up. “To the roof!”

“To the roof.”

 

They settled on the roof; Xehanort put his foot down on climbing to the top of the highest tower, so Eraqus relented and they were around half way up the castle. Being so high made Xehanort anxious, but he humored Eraqus to see him smile. It was always worth it, and honestly, as long as Eraqus was there, he was fine.

The key was to not look down. He instead turned his attention toward the sky. “Cloudy today…”

“Uh huh.”

“That’s a bit strange for this time of year.”

“A little… But sometimes you can’t predict the weather.”

“If it starts to rain, we have to go inside this time.”

“Spoilsport.”

Xehanort sighed. “What are you drawing today?”

“You.”

Xehanort whipped his head to look at Eraqus. “What? Why?”

“It’s been a while.”

“When did you ever draw me?” Xehanort asked hurriedly.

“Sometimes. But I was far worse at drawing back then.” Eraqus put his pencil to his chin. “Hey, it’d be a lot easier if you stayed looking at me!”

“I’m not going to pose!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t know why you’re drawing me!”

Eraqus paused for a minute. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something, trying to decide if it was worth saying. He sighed. “You’re beautiful, Xeha.”

“…What?” Xeha felt his face growing hot.

“Hey, don’t be mad! You are!” Eraqus looked distressed. “I knew it’d freak you out. Dang it… Why’d I have to go and say that?”

Xehanort was quiet for a moment. He meant it in the artistic manner… right? “I suppose… If I’m that interesting of a subject to draw… I’m okay with it.” He frowned. “But I’m not posing!”

Eraqus seemed to take a moment to process the words before grinning. “Sweet!” He pumped his fist in the air to celebrate. “But if you don’t pose, don’t expect it to be perfect.”

“Still not posing.” Xehanort crossed his arms. “You have to show it to me before anyone else.”

“I don’t show anyone else my drawings. You know that!”

“You should.”

“Who would I show them to? You and Master Heron are basically the only people I talk to, and Master Heron just teases me about it.”

“Hmm…” Xehanort looked back up at the sky. “I guess that’s another thing that’s just for us, huh?”

“Yeah… We haven’t done those kinds of things so much lately.” Eraqus nodded. “Yeah! Master Heron was right! We need to take advantage of the time we have left.”

“Time we have left?”

“Before we have to go get ready for our Mark of Mastery.”

“We’ll be back.”

“Yeah…”

“We will.”

“I know, I know.” Eraqus sighed. “It’s just—never mind.”

“It’s just what?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“What is it?” Xehanort whined.

“Nothing!”

“Tell me.” Xehanort gave him a stern look.

“…Okay, fine! It just feels so final.”

“It’s not,” Xehanort assured. “Master Heron said that we’d always be welcome here.”

“Yeah, but do you really want to stay?”

“What do you mean?”

“You left your home world because you wanted to see what was out there. And you used to run off all the time.”

“So? That’s different. I always came back.”

“I guess… But you didn’t go back to your world.”

“There was nothing for me there.” Xehanort shook his head. “This is my home.”

“…Good.” Eraqus grinned. “If we both keep coming back, then I guess it’s okay.”

“We will.”

“…Yen Sid doesn’t come back much.”

“Are we Yen Sid?”

“Well no…”

Xehanort reached over and whacked Eraqus on the head. “Stop worrying so much!”

“Okay.” Eraqus turned his attention back to his sketchbook.

“How much longer do we have to stay up here?”

“I’d like to finish my drawing, but if you want to go inside, you can.”

“I’ll wait…” Xehanort looked back up at the sky. It was worth it. When it came to Eraqus, anything was… Even staying in one place.

They fell quiet, but it was a comfortable silence, one that they used to have all the time. Xehanort reveled in the peace, this feeling that had been missing. Eraqus had been so off lately. It was a relief to have him back, if only for a day. He lost track of time as he watched the sun move in the sky.

“Done!” Eraqus said, putting his pencil behind his ear.

Xehanort looked over. “Show me.”

Eraqus handed him the sketchbook. “I know it’s not great, but…”

“Always putting yourself down, even now,” Xehanort said. “It’s wonderful.” For all it was, Xehanort felt like it would’ve been the same as looking in the mirror. Eraqus’s artistic abilities always amazed him, yet Eraqus thought so little of himself for them.

“You always say that,” Eraqus said, rubbing the back of his head.

“I always mean it.”

They made eye contact for a moment, and Xehanort let it remain for a second too long… But Eraqus didn’t look away either.

“Hey Xeha?” Eraqus said, not breaking eye contact.

“What?” Xehanort tried to look away but failed.

“I—I mean…thank you.” Eraqus looked away.

“You’re welcome.” Xehanort could tell that wasn’t what Eraqus had been going to say, but he wasn’t going to push it. Things had been far too serious today as it was.

“Anyway, let’s go inside,” Eraqus said, standing up.

“Right.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Eraqus)

Well, that had gone better than expected. Eraqus said what he had wanted to say; he told Xehanort that he was beautiful. The words had just slipped out, but Xehanort hadn’t seemed too bothered. Probably just thought it was about the art side of things, since he was drawing him. It was probably better that way.

They had returned to the library for a few hours to no avail. Searching through the books had turned up nothing at all. There were still many shelves to search, but was the library even the right place to look? They didn’t have much time to figure this out. Master Heron had given them a few days, not as long as it took. They needed to find an answer quickly…

It was well after sunset when they decided to call it a night. Eraqus felt like that day had been a good one, even if they hadn’t found any real answers to the question at hand. It had a sense of normality to it… Maybe Xehanort was right. Maybe changing wasn’t a good thing.

But he was worried about Xehanort. Though Xehanort was never one to hold back his frustrations, this time it felt different. Eraqus was surprised at Xehanort; he always used to tell him to grow up, yet now that he was making an effort to, he complained. There was no satisfying him, he supposed…

Still, though Xehanort had a reputation of being brash with others, he had been kind to Eraqus for years. Townsfolk had been turned off him early on, but Eraqus believed Xehanort liked it that way. Still, Xehanort’s usual nonchalance wasn’t usually turned to worry, at least not in words. The fact that he was admitting that something was wrong meant that it was something that seemed dire to him.

Eraqus was back in his room now, trying to settle down for the night. He should be exhausted after the early morning, but part of him wanted to go back to the writing on the walls and try to figure something out… But he knew it would be futile. He hadn’t found anything earlier even with a lot of energy. Now it was late. He should rest and return to the issue in the morning.

He sighed and plopped down in bed, his mind returning to Xehanort. His eyes had been so soft today, like he was trying to be kinder than usual… Though he never was cruel, there were times he was distant. Something had changed, and Eraqus wasn’t sure what it was. Still, perhaps it was a good thing. He shouldn’t take it for granted… Rather, he should bear in mind that the change in behavior might not last, and perhaps keep the concern in the back of his mind in case it came up again.

_Tell him,_ the voice in his head repeated.

Tell him what? He had already told him he was beautiful. What more did his subconscious want than that? He shouldn’t have indulged a thought in the back of his mind, anyway. It could have turned out far worse. He might have taken it wrong and been offended. It could have ruined everything…

But if he had taken it right, beyond face value, would it for sure be so bad?

Of course it would! Xehanort didn’t feel the same way. There was no way in hell that he did. They were just friends! Best friends… That had to be enough. It had to be!

…Since when did he want it to be anything more, anyway?

(Xehanort)

_He said I was beautiful._

At the time, Xehanort hadn’t given it much thought. Eraqus was drawing him, after all, explaining why he would. Such a thing wouldn’t have been so out of the ordinary for Eraqus to say years ago when they first met, but as they got older, they both realized that such things would have certain… implications.

Surely Eraqus realized what that implication would be. He might act it, but he wasn’t dumb.

“Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?” Xehanort wondered, burying his face in his hands as he sat at his desk in front of his journal. “This is _Eraqus_ we’re talking about. It didn’t mean anything.”

That day had been nice, though… really nice. Normal. Strange to think, given that the cause of this had been such a strange phenomenon as writing on the walls. Master Heron had told them to take a break while they worked on this problem, so he didn’t feel guilty for wasting a large part of the day sitting on the roof, particularly if it meant spending some normal time with Eraqus.

Perhaps he shouldn’t get so cozy, however… After all, Eraqus was right that he was important to this world… But Xehanort had a hard time thinking that he could be more important to anyone than he was to him.

But Eraqus… Eraqus was full of light, and he was basically royalty, the closest thing to royalty as Scala ad Caelum had, anyway. Xehanort didn’t know much about Eraqus’s past, or at least not as much as he should; he knew that Master Heron was Eraqus’s uncle, that he had no children of his own, and that Eraqus’s parents had died in an accident. He had never been pushy to know about his past; after all, Eraqus was kind enough to refrain from asking about his own.

Xehanort had no right to say anything to Eraqus… But then again, since when had Xehanort cared what other people thought?

No, he couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t. He couldn’t lose the friendship that they had… Though, with Eraqus, would he really be so offended to run the other way, or would he simply put it to the side with a laugh to bring up one day when they were older and had more life behind them, when they had a reason to look back on good memories?

It would be a funny memory if he didn’t feel the same, wouldn’t it? Embarrassing for Xehanort, sure, but Eraqus… Eraqus didn’t take offence to anything.

“No way. Nuh-uh. What am I thinking?” Xehanort slammed his journal shut, stood up, and walked over to his bed. “I shouldn’t be thinking about this at all. We need to find out what that writing is.”

And what if Eraqus felt the same?

No way…

Well, he’d decide what to do by morning, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where not much happens, but I still think it's worthwhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Eraqus)

It came to him in a dream that night. The symbols… They did have a meaning. How he knew that meaning, he did not know, but there was one, and Eraqus knew where to find the translation… But was it really something that he felt comfortable showing someone?

No, the first question was if he was right in the first place. They wouldn’t find the way to decode it here in the castle. No, the answer was elsewhere in Scala ad Caelum, in the ruins of a town that once stood in the foundations of the land around them. It had been long since Eraqus had wandered into the boundaries of that place. It wasn’t unsafe, per se, but he wasn’t welcome. No one was. Let the dead sleep, the Master would say. Where the original Keyblade Wielders once roamed, now was only empty shells of the buildings that once stood, shards of stone and glass strewn across the ground. The city of Scala ad Caelum floated above these ruins, which stood in an unknown chamber beneath the water below. No one knew of this place… No one but Eraqus’s line.

This was a place he would have to go alone, and he didn’t know if it was a good idea to take what he would find there out of that sacred space. No, it wouldn’t be safe, and it wouldn’t be respectful to do so. He would find the book from the dream and copy the lines of text if they were there… Was it even worth the risk of going there if he already knew what it said? But the words were fading in his mind, growing blurry in the time he had been awake. He needed to know for sure…

And maybe he wouldn’t find it there. Maybe there wasn’t a book in the old clock tower. Maybe he had conjured it in his mind solely based on hopes of an answer. But if this message was what he saw in the dream, it was important to know the truth… For himself, not for anyone else. No, if he was right, he didn’t want anyone to know… He didn’t know the meaning of it, but it made him uneasy.

Darkness. A prophesy. He did not understand what it meant. He needed to research more. Find the book. Copy what he needed. Then go translate the text on the walls. Unfortunately, he would have to include Xehanort in this. It made him uneasy. His secret was not meant for his own eyes, let alone those of his friend.

It was still early, but for the second morning in a row, Eraqus got out of bed. It would take some time to make his way through the ruins to the tower to see if the book was there, and he didn’t want to include Xehanort in this, and if Master Heron knew what he was doing he would tell him to stop. Though Master Heron was inclined to let Eraqus do as he pleased within reason, this fell outside of that territory.

Eraqus crept through the hallways of the castle and down the staircases, through dusty walkways that were long abandoned and deep into the bowels of the castle. At the very bottom, as deep as it seemed anywhere in the city could go, stood a door with a lock on it, covered in vines and made of stone, sealed away for the peace of the people who once lived there.

Only three Keyblades could open this lock; the Master Keeper in Master Heron’s possession, No Name that hung on the wall in the library, and Eraqus’s own that he had inherited from his mother, known simply as the Guiding Key. Eraqus’s heart raced as he raised his Keyblade to the doorway. This place was not meant for living eyes. He should not be here…

He had come this far, though, and he needed his answers. As he willed it, a beam of light came from his weapon and connected with the lock on the door. The door opened just a crack, and Eraqus opened  it and stepped inside, turning to lock it behind him. He took a deep breath and turned back to the path.

Light shimmered through the waters above. The water was crystal clear, so as much light filtered through the transparent surface as could pass the waves. The sun had now risen into a bright day. Eraqus gulped as he looked at the water far above him where a sky should be. He always had an irrational fear that one day he would be down here and it all would come crashing down on him, but logically he knew the magic had kept it in place for centuries and wouldn’t be stifled so easily.

Eraqus deemed walking to take too much time and ran down the path, knowing which way to go but prepared for anything that might have changed. The streets were lined with rubble and Keyblades long abandoned, the light stone beneath his feet pristine as if it was freshly paved. What remained of the buildings was too eroded by time for colors to be identifiable, but he knew what this place was called; it had once been tied to the original world… Daybreak Town.

He was nearing the tower in question, the one place undamaged by time, as the clock face on it was unmoving. A shadow moved above him, and he looked up; a boat was passing overhead. He was far into this abandoned town, far beyond the castle walls.

He made his way into the tower and up the staircases to the top. There was a room there; it looked like a meeting room, with a table and chairs, though the chairs were knocked over and discarded on the floor. On a desk in the corner was a book. It had always been there, and this was the book he needed to see. He walked over and opened it to the page he needed without having to flip through.

Eraqus jotted down the letters to decode the messages into his sketchbook before he took the time to process and read them; there wasn’t time to do that here. He must hurry before anyone noticed he was gone, though it was likely too late for that by now.

Having what he needed he hurried back through the town and back to the castle, unlocking the door, entering, and locking it behind himself. He pulled his sketchbook back out and opened it to what he had written, not words but letters. He would be able to confirm what the writing in the hall said… Hopefully it wouldn’t be as harmful as his dream would predict.

(Xehanort)

Xehanort sat in the library, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. “He’s _still_ not here?” he asked himself.

It was now around midday, and Eraqus was not in the library. He was sleeping in late even for him. Xehanort had tried to be nice and begin research before Eraqus arrived so as not to waste time, but now he had been there for hours with no sign of his friend.

…And he was starting to get worried.

Xehanort sighed and stood up. He supposed he’d better go check and make sure that Eraqus was truly just oversleeping and not sick or something… Perhaps he should’ve done so sooner, but there were occasions when Eraqus would sleep so late, particularly after such an early morning the previous day.

Xehanort arrived at the room and knocked. “Eraqus?” he shouted through the door. “Get your ass out of bed and help me!”

There was no response, so Xehanort pounded harder. “Eraqus, stop being lazy!”

Still no response… Xehanort pushed the door open. “Eraqus?”

He looked around the room. Eraqus was nowhere to be seen. He thoroughly checked everywhere, his heart beginning to race… Where was he?

Had he run away? Was he hurt? …Kidnapped? He was essentially royalty, after all. No, Eraqus could take care of himself too well for that… Right? And why would he run away?

Xehanort was worried, his breath speeding up. He rushed to the hall where Master Heron usually stood. He slowed his pace and approached Master Heron.

“Xehanort. What’s up?” he asked, turning around.

“Master Heron…” Xehanort tried to decide the best way to phrase it. “Have… Have you seen Eraqus today?”

“Nope. Probably still asleep,” he said with a shrug.

“He’s not in his room.”

“Oh?” Master Heron raised an eyebrow. “Hmm…”

“Master… Should we start looking for him?”

“Nah. He can take care of himself.” Master Heron waved a hand nonchalantly.

“But what if he’s hurt or… or kidnapped or something?”

Master Heron laughed. “You really think he’d get kidnapped these days?”

“If they grabbed him while he was asleep, maybe.”

“Was there any sign of struggle in the room?”

“…No.” Xehanort sighed.

“See? No reason to freak out,” Master Heron said. “He probably just went out to the bakery and got distracted drawing something. It’s been a while, but this is Eraqus we’re talking about.”

“You… you let him go out to the bakery on his own? When does he do this?” Xehanort asked in confusion.

“Eh, usually pretty early. He’s gotten better about hurrying back though… I don’t _let_ him go. He just does.”

“And if I don’t know about it, that means he’s done this since before I got here?”

“Yep. He started sneaking out when he was twelve, so about a year before you got here.” Master Heron put his hand to his chin.

Xehanort was baffled. “But…” He shook his head. “You don’t worry about him?”

“Nope. He’s a tough kid. _I_ trained him, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Master Heron shook his head. “But I guess when it comes to Eraqus, _you_ always worry, huh.”

“What?”

“Oh, come on. Eraqus is the only one who doesn’t see how much you care about him, and he even knows that you’re best friends.”

“W-what? Of course I care about him. We _are_ friends.”

“Yeah, but you don’t care about much of anything else. There’s something special about Eraqus, isn’t there?”

“I don’t see what it matters.”

“Yes, yes. Of course, it doesn’t matter.” Master Heron shrugged. “Listen, Xehanort; why don’t you go back to the library? He may even beat you back there for all you know.”

“But…”

“If he’s not back in another hour or so, you can come back here and we’ll round up a search party. Deal?”

“…Thanks.”

“No problemo!” Master Heron grinned. “Now then, get going. If I don’t hear from you, I’ll assume you found him.”

“Of course.” Xehanort turned and walked out of the room.

Master Heron wasn’t even worried. Xehanort often wondered if he was really that much better of a guardian than his own had been.

Xehanort made it back to the library hallway, and as if Master Heron was a prophet, Eraqus stood there with his sketchbook in one hand and a notebook in the other, scribbling away while looking at the walls.

“Where have you been?” Xehanort hissed.

Eraqus jumped. “Oh. Hey Xehanort.”

“Well?”

“I figured out the code!” Eraqus said with a grin and a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

“You… You did?” Xehanort titled his head. “But how? You weren’t in the library doing any research.”

“Well, I saw part of it in a dream, and the rest… Let’s just say it couldn’t be found in the library.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Xehanort asked.

“Does it matter? I figured it out.” Eraqus refused to make eye contact.

“So, you snuck out without telling anyone.”

“Big deal.”

“It is a big deal! What if something happened to you?”

“Nothing did.”

Xehanort studied Eraqus carefully. “You’re covered in dirt. Just what have you been up to?”

“Finding answers.” Eraqus turned back to the wall before looking down at himself. “Though, I guess I should go change clothes.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Xehanort said.

“What’s the big deal, Xehanort? I’m fine.” Eraqus looked over at him and frowned when he made eye contact. “You’re really upset, aren’t you?”

“What if something had happened to you?” Xehanort repeated, trying to regain composure; but his eyes were wet and no matter how much he breathed he couldn’t suck back in the tears.

“Xeha…” Eraqus rushed over. “You realize we’re going to be apart for a while, right? We’ll have no clue where each other are, and Master Heron won’t know either.”

No, that was honestly the first time that had occurred to him, thank you very much. But he said instead, “Of course.”

“You can’t worry so much, okay?” Eraqus smiled. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.”

“I know that,” Xehanort snapped.

Eraqus sighed. “I didn’t realize you cared _that_ much.”

“What? I don’t—I mean, we’re friends, right? I don’t have many of those.” _Tell him before it’s too late,_ his mind implored. No, not now.

Eraqus nodded. “Same.” He looked back at the wall. “But you know what? We’ll make it out of this just fine.”

“But where were you?”

“I can’t tell you that. Family secret.”

“What?”

Eraqus shrugged. “That’s how it is.”

Xehanort sighed. “Fine.”

Eraqus held his notebook in front of him again. “So, Xeha; this code… Remember that old prophesy you used to talk about? Darkness prevailing and light expiring?”

Xehanort paused. “Yes.”

“This has more to do with it…” Eraqus studied the wall. “Apparently No Name, the Keyblade in the library, is the key to creating something related to that.”

“Something related to that?” Now Xehanort was fascinated.

“Yeah. From what I’ve translated so far, it has more to do with that prophesy… I don’t have it all finished yet.”

Xehanort looked over Eraqus’s shoulder. “Kingdom Hearts…”

“Right…” Eraqus tapped his pencil against his chin. “The heart of all worlds.”

“What do you make of it?”

“I don’t think we should look into it too closely is what I think,” Eraqus said with a shrug. “Better to let sleeping texts lie.”

“But you were the one who was so excited to find out what it meant.”

“Yeah. And _I_ know what it means!” Eraqus grinned and slammed his sketchbook shut.

“Hey, no fair! Tell me the truth!”

“Tell you what; you win three games of chess in a row, I’ll give you my translations.”

“You cheat.” Xehanort crossed his arms. He had a plan.

“I’m not going to cheat.” Eraqus moved his hand with the sketchbook to his side.

“You _always_ cheat, even if you don’t mean to.” Quickly, Xehanort reached out his hand and snatched the book from Eraqus, turning away.

“Hey! Give it back!” Eraqus complained.

“Not until I know what the wall says.”

“You don’t need to know.” Eraqus tried to snatch the book back but Xehanort moved further away.

Xehanort ignored him and found the page. _Kingdom Hearts; the true balance of light and darkness… Keyblade War… Seven lights, thirteen darknesses—_

Eraqus successfully snatched the book back. “That’s _enough!_ ”

Xehanort blinked at the tone. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard Eraqus sound so… Angry. “Eraqus?”

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the wall, a beam of light emerging from it. The writing disappeared. “That’s the end of that,” Eraqus said. He ripped the pages out of his sketchbook and cast a fire spell.

“What the hell? Eraqus!” Xehanort protested. “Now we’ll never know what it said!”

“It’s better that way.” Eraqus put his sketchbook back in his jacket and sent away his Keyblade. “Some things are kept secret for a reason.”

“And what is that reason?!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it doesn’t matter, then why did you do that?”

“Drop it, Xehanort. It didn’t have anything to do with the disappearances in town. It doesn’t matter.”

Xehanort opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I still have some of the symbols,” Xehanort said. “I’ll figure it out myself.”

“Xehanort… Let it be.”

“Why are you hiding it so closely?” Xehanort asked harshly.

“I’m worried.” Eraqus looked down.

“Worried? What was so worrying?”

“I can’t tell you,” Eraqus said.

“Why not?”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I’m sorry, Xeha. I can’t tell anyone.”

“No one?”

“No one.”

Xehanort stared at Eraqus for a moment before swallowing. “Fine,” he said in defeat. “Just… next time you sneak off, tell me you’re going somewhere. You don’t have to say where.”

Eraqus looked up at him and grinned. “Deal.”

Xehanort punched him gently in the shoulder. “Master Heron’s not a good uncle, just so you know. He wasn’t even worried.”

“I don’t think he worries about anything,” Eraqus said with a shrug.

“Well… I do worry.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you when I go somewhere.”

Xehanort sighed. “Let’s take advantage of this rest of the day to do nothing.”

“Sounds good!”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Eraqus)

Master Heron cleared his throat. “So you solved the mystery of the writing, but you won’t tell me what it was?”

Eraqus looked away. “Yes, Master.”

Master Heron sighed and shook his head, tapping his fingers against his leg. “Eraqus… If it’s so important, is it really wise to keep it a secret?”

“I’m sure,” Eraqus replied. “Believe me, I don’t think even I am supposed to know.”

“Hmm…” Master Heron paused. “I suppose… There’s no way you’ll tell me. No matter what I do.”

“Right.”

“Even if I postpone your exam.”

“…Yes.”

“Really?” Master Heron said in shock. His put his hand to his chin. “Eraqus… What’s so terrible? You seem really shaken by this.”

“Master, I—”

“Let’s not talk Master to Apprentice right now, okay? Right now, you’re talking to your uncle, the man who has raised you for many years.”

Eraqus blinked but shook his head. “Uncle Heron, then.” Eraqus looked away. “I… I don’t want it to be true, and if someone else knows… It feels like it will be.”

“Fate cannot be changed, Eraqus, no matter how hard you try to hide it,” Heron said. “You should tell me about it to share the burden.”

“I think fate can be changed. Or if not changed, the outcome can be unexpected.”

“Nonsense.” Heron shook his head. “But… I suppose there’s not getting you to tell me.”

“No.”

“And you got rid of the writing, and all evidence. I cannot find out for myself.”

“Correct.”

Heron walked over to him and raised his chin to force eye contact. “Did you go into Daybreak Town yesterday?”

“What—”

“Well?”

Eraqus gulped. “Yes, Uncle Heron.”

Heron clicked his tongue. “Eraqus. Eraqus. I’ve told you not to go there. That you wouldn’t like what you found.”

“You were right. But it was the place to find the truth.”

Heron turned and walked over to the window. “Then maybe you’re right. Maybe even you shouldn’t know.”

“Master—”

“Still Uncle right now, Eraqus,” Heron said. “You and I, our bloodline is not known to know fate. That task went to the Masters of old, and it died along with them. We know the stories passed on, but we don’t know if they’re true. I was not chosen for that role, and neither were you.”

“I know that, Master—I mean, Uncle…” Eraqus shook his head. “I did not know that was what I would find.”

“The truth is a heavy burden for an untrained heart. Perhaps this is a sign that you still have much to learn.”

“Uncle Heron…”

“You know I’m right. You already knew you weren’t ready to be a Keyblade Master. You thought this test would prove otherwise.”

Eraqus looked away. “Yes.”

“Hmm…” Heron put his hand to his chin. “Well… Back to being your Master. Time for a new test. This one might be a bit harder, but I think you’re ready, and if you succeed, I will truly know you are ready to be a Master yourself.”

“Master?”

 “There will come a day when it is up to you to take over this city. I hope that day is far away, as I don’t particularly want to die or anything and have to pass the burden down to you… But, let’s give you some practice, anyway.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s work together to find out what’s been going on around town with the disappearing objects. It’s upsetting people not to know, and more and more are turning to me for answers.”

“Of course, I’ll help!” Eraqus said.

“Right. We’ll get ahold of Xehanort and debrief him. Maybe he can help us out, too. He seems unsettled at the thought of you hitting the streets on your own, after all.”

“He does?”

“Yeah. He was quite upset when you were missing yesterday and I told him you were probably in town. Let’s… Let’s ease his mind a bit and send him with you.”

Eraqus tilted his head. Did Xehanort really have such little confidence in him. It kind of hurt. “Right…”

“Okay! Go grab him and we’ll set a plan.”

“Right, Master.”

“And be sure to apologize for the fact that your exams are postponed.”

“…Yes, Master.”

Eraqus headed out of the room to find Xehanort, the prophesy that haunted him remaining in his mind.

_When the key of darkness’s master is chosen, so will fall Scala ad Caelum, returning to the darkness from whence it came: Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. Only the Keyblade War will bring its return, the clash of thirteen darknesses and seven lights. When Scala falls, the Masters who guard it will be torn apart, leading the path of destiny toward ruin._

Eraqus didn’t know what the key of darkness was… But it couldn’t choose a master. He would make sure of it.

(Xehanort)

In the library, Xehanort idly tossed the chess piece between his hands, not even processing the action. He knew that Eraqus wanted to talk to Master Heron alone, but he knew he would probably get in trouble without Xehanort there to stand beside him. Not that Xehanort agreed with Eraqus’s actions anyway. Sending away that writing, keeping the meaning secret… it seemed paranoid at best and suspicious at worst.

He was sure there was a reason that Eraqus wanted to keep it hidden from everyone, but it made him wary; Xehanort had thought that Eraqus wasn’t one to keep secrets, but if their Master’s story of him sneaking out was factual, he had more than Xehanort knew about. He had never thought of anything about Eraqus to be mysterious, and it was a bit unsettling to think there might be other things he didn’t know. And driving him up a wall was the knowledge that Eraqus wouldn’t share what was written, something that must have been so unsettling and upsetting.

Ah, well. Xehanort supposed that he would get it out of him sometime… He thought Eraqus told him everything… But maybe he was wrong. Probably was too vain of him to think that no secrets were kept from him, and naïve to consider since he had so many secrets of his own.

Xehanort looked up at the ceiling. Yes, some secrets were important enough to keep to yourself regardless of how they made you feel. Sometimes the fear is too much to bear; sometimes, if someone knew the truth, everything would be over.

Xehanort didn’t know what happened in the future, but he knew that destiny was written in stone. Darkness would prevail and light expire… Would he have something to do with it? He didn’t think himself that important, but he wanted to know more. He wanted to know the truth.

And there Eraqus was, with knowledge that would seem to relate to it, hiding it like his life depended on it. Then again, who was Xehanort to say if it didn’t.

Xehanort wanted to know what that wall had said… but he didn’t know if it was worth nagging Eraqus about until he gave in. He had seen how upset Eraqus had been yesterday, genuinely angry… Xehanort didn’t want to make that worse.

Xehanort heard footsteps in the hallway, but not Eraqus’s stride. The library door opened, and a different familiar face stepped in. “Yen Sid,” Xehanort greeted.

“Xehanort. Wasn’t expecting you in here this time of day,” Yen Sid said, his expression as unmoving as always.

“Eraqus wanted to speak with Master Heron alone,” Xehanort said with a shrug.

“How odd…” Yen Sid shrugged and walked over, sitting down across from him. “How go your studies?”

“They’re going well.”

“And how are you?”

“Fine.”

Yen Sid paused. “Still haven’t decided to go back home after all these years, huh?”

Xehanort narrowed his eyes. “Do you really think I would at this point?”

“I suppose it wouldn’t be logical… But I do know that you grow impatient with your Master.”

“What makes you say that?”

“So you know, it is not you who has delayed the Mark of Mastery exam. Master told me that Eraqus hasn’t proven himself, and he does not want to pass one without the other.”

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t it be the opposite?”

“What makes you say that?”

“I’m the outsider, after all.”

“Ah.” Yen Sid shook his head. “In fact, that’s why you’re more prepared. You have less to prove.”

“…Why are you telling me this?” Xehanort asked.

“No reason…” Yen Sid paused. “It’s just that I don’t think that you are any more prepared for the outside world that Eraqus.”

“How would you know?”

“I’m in the outside world every day,” Yen Sid said. “The worlds outside are fraught with danger and darkness. Too much curiosity could be your doom.”

“…Curiosity?”

“You’ve always been curious about other worlds. That’s how you ended up here, after all.”

Xehanort studied Yen Sid’s face for a moment. “My curiosity doesn’t put me in danger.”

Yen Sid nodded. “You have proven that by remaining here under our Master’s study.” He paused. “It is Eraqus that I worry about.”

“Of course you do. He’s essentially your little brother.”

“That’s correct…” Yen Sid shook his head. “Xehanort… Stay by his side, regardless of what the future holds, and you will both be safe.”

Xehanort was quiet for a moment. “We have to go our separate ways to prepare for our exam.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Yen Sid shook his head. “You both can be quite stubborn, but I hope you can remain friends no matter what happens.”

“Of course we will!” Xehanort sat up straighter. “What’s gotten into you, Yen Sid?”

“The outside world is a dangerous place, Xehanort. I have seen what happens to those without connections to the light.”

“Huh?”

Yen Sid stood up. “I need to speak with Master Heron,” he said.

“Wait, you’re going to say something so cryptic and just walk away?” Xehanort protested.

“Hmm… We’re about to have company,” he replied.

The library door was slowly pushed open. “Hey Xeha—” Eraqus began. He saw their guest and his face lit up. “’Sid!” He rushed over.

“Hello, Eraqus.”

“’Sid, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon,” Eraqus said with a grin.

Yen Sid studied him. “Something is troubling you.”

Eraqus rubbed the back of his head. “It’s nothing.”

Yen Sid nodded. “Are you done speaking the Master Heron?”

“Huh? Yeah. He wanted me to grab Xehanort…”

“I need to speak with him before you continue,” Yen Sid said. “It’s important.”

Eraqus paused. “Master Heron talking to us is important, too.”

“Yes, but you can speak with him any day. I am rarely in Scala ad Caelum.”

“I suppose…” Eraqus nodded. “He’s where  he’s usually at.”

“Thank you,” Yen Sid said. “We can talk more later. Both of you.” He headed out of the room.

Eraqus turned to Xehanort. “You seem tense.”

“I’m fine,” Xehanort replied.

“Hmm…” Eraqus shrugged. “I suppose we’ll have to wait.”

Xehanort nodded. “What did Master Heron tell you?”

“He’s coming up with a new test. I kind of… I flunked that last one.” Eraqus laughed nervously. “Sorry. I’m holding you back.”

Xehanort paused. Yen Sid was right about one thing, he supposed. Xehanort shook his head and smiled. “That’s all right… Though if you’d just tell him what it said, we wouldn’t have another test.”

“I can’t… I can’t tell anyone.” Eraqus looked away.

“Not even him?”

“No.” Eraqus didn’t look back. Xehanort tapped Eraqus on the head. “Hey! What’s that for?” Eraqus glared at Xehanort half-heartedly.

“If you’re going to keep it secret, don’t let it overcome you,” Xehanort said.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“So cheer up, okay?”

“Okay.” Eraqus grinned.

Xehanort smiled in return, studying Eraqus’s face closely. Though he seemed still burdened by his secret, his anger was gone… Xehanort wondered what it would take to make him carefree again, and he wondered if it was something he could do. Seeing Eraqus worried or upset made Xehanort’s stomach churn; everything was supposed to be good in Eraqus’s world.

_You could tell him,_ Xehanort’s mind suggested. Xehanort did his best not to frown at his own thought. That was the last thing he should do. He should try to make things as normal as possible. Going into these strange emotions would complicate things; wasn’t it better to let things stay simple?

It wasn’t so simple…

“Is something on your mind?” Eraqus asked, drawing Xehanort out of his thoughts.

“No,” he said.

“Hmm…” Eraqus paused. “I wonder what brought Yen Sid home so soon?”

“You’d have to ask him.” Xehanort shrugged.

“Yeah. I will.” Eraqus looked up at the wall, a look of concern growing on his face.

Xehanort followed his line of sight to something that had always been there and shouldn’t be upsetting. No Name, the ancient Keyblade, hung on the wall. The eye seemed to stare right back at them, as always, though over time Xehanort had gotten over the feeling of being watched making him uncomfortable.

Xehanort turned his head back toward Eraqus. “Eraqus?”

Eraqus jumped. “Huh?”

“Why the sudden interest in that Keyblade?”

“It’s nothing.” Eraqus looked away. “It’s just so different than the others.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. It just feels different.”

Xehanort looked back up at it. It seemed like an ordinary Keyblade to him, but he had to admit that he had always been drawn toward it. Still, he was sure that Eraqus’s interest in it came from the writing on the wall… And he wanted to know why.

But he didn’t ask, as Eraqus looked back over with a smile. “So, I heard you were really worried about me yesterday when Master Heron told you I was in town.”

“So you were in town?”

“Part of it… But, that’s not the point.” Eraqus crossed his arms. “Do you not think I can take care of myself?”

“Of course I know you can,” Xehanort hastily replied.

“You _know_ I can, hypothetically, but you don’t _believe_ I can.”

“How often do you leave the castle?” Xehanort asked. “Neither of us leave often.”

“I leave sometimes,” Eraqus said with a shrug.

“Yeah… Master Heron mentioned that you leave more than I knew.”

“What does that matter? You know I can defend myself.”

“Technically you can; you’re a decent fighter… But what would you actually do? How would you know someone’s intentions?”

“I could ask you the same questions.”

“Yes, well, I grew up in a village. You’ve lived here all your life.” Xehanort paused. Had he accidentally opened his past up for conversation?

Eraqus didn’t seem to notice. “Hmm…” He paused. “I guess… I guess I’ll just have to prove to you I’ll be okay. That way you won’t worry when we get ready for our exams!”

“And how would you do that?”

“Our next test that Master Heron’s going to tell us about… I suppose there’s no harm in telling you.”

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to help him figure out what’s going on in town!” Eraqus said. “So, we’ll have to go outside the castle to investigate.”

Xehanort blinked. “He wants us to help?”

“Yeah.” Eraqus put his hand to his chin. “I suppose that means he’s worried his taken on more than he can handle on his own.”

“It’s unlike Master Heron to ask for help…” Xehanort shook his head. “I suppose we’ll do our best to aid him.”

Eraqus nodded. “So yeah! As soon as ‘Sid’s back, we’ll go talk to Master Heron and he’ll tell us what’s up.”

“Hmm…”

“Say, why are you holding a chess piece?” Eraqus asked.

“Huh?” Xehanort looked down at his hand. “I didn’t notice I still had it.”

“Your mind really is somewhere else today, huh?” Eraqus chuckled. He grabbed Xehanort’s wrist with one hand and took the chess piece with the other. “Wanna play a game while we wait?”

Xehanort tried not to be startled by the casual contact, but it felt like it had been some time since their hands had touched. He didn’t pull his hand back until Eraqus let go. He smiled. “We’ll at least start one.”

“Yeah! Chess time!” Eraqus said, pumping his fist in the air.

“No new games you made up out of nowhere, right?” Xehanort teased.

“You come up with strange ones too, you know,” Eraqus retorted, putting his hands on his hips.

“Sure, sure…” Xehanort laughed.

Eraqus turned to head over to the chess board but paused. “Hey Xeha?”

“What?”

“Thanks for…  For making things seem okay.”

Xehanort tilted his head. “How am I doing that?”

“You always do.” Eraqus shrugged. “When you’re around, the world is right.”

“That’s… such a bizarre thing to say…” Xehanort replied.

“I don’t really understand either,” Eraqus said, rubbing the back of his head.

Xehanort paused. “I suppose… I feel similarly about you.”

“Good!” Eraqus rushed over to the chess board. “Come on!”

Xehanort hesitated for a moment before coming over. What had Eraqus meant by it? Probably nothing, being Eraqus, and it was so casual… But for Xehanort, it actually made him feel much better, as it felt like part of his feelings were out there now with no disruption to everyday life.

But was there more to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long between updates! I try to stay at least a chapter or two ahead, and I've fallen behind lately. Still working on the next chapter, so it may be a while, too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Xehanort)

Yen Sid couldn’t come around without some memories popping up. Xehanort tried to push them aside, but he lay awake that night going through them all.

(Flashback)

_Xehanort awoke face down on cold sand. The air was cold and stagnant rather than warm and humid as when he climbed into his boat, not really expecting anything to come of it. Still, going into the unknown was thrilling, even if he didn’t expect to see anything on the other side._

_Yet, here he was… He slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. This sand wasn’t like that he was used to, courser with flecks of stone rather than pristine white and soft. He raised his head to look around. In front of him stood a sight far unlike that he had ever seen before… Massive white buildings stretched as far as the eye could see, high into the air, some even seeming to teeter on high pedestals that did not seem fit to hold their weight. In the distance stood a tower higher than the others, with a giant clock face affixed to it._

_The sun was rising on this strange world. He had made it. Somehow, beyond the edge of the sea, he had arrived somewhere far different than his own home. This was another world… The books were right, the inklings of desire to leave were right… But where was here?_

_Xehanort hadn’t expected to end up anywhere. All he knew was that it was better than what had been. His own world had been too small… There was so much darkness about. Yes, anywhere was better than the Destiny Islands. This was his chance to be free._

_Xehanort stood up and looked around more thoroughly. It was clear that he was on the edge of a town, though he did not know where. There was nothing like this on the islands. Scanning his surroundings, he couldn’t bring himself to any conclusions. He held his arm out in front of him, hand loosely in a fist. It had been there yesterday. That was how he knew it was time… And it appeared. The giant key. He did not know what it was, but he knew it was his fate; his fate was to face whatever might come with this key._

_He headed into town, leaving his past behind him in the foreign waves._

_The town was quiet. It almost seemed empty. Xehanort supposed that might be normal at this hour, but who was he to say what was normal in a different world. Still, there were no sounds beyond the distant calls of gulls, the beginning of a few bird songs, and the wind whistling through the tight streets._

_Xehanort stopped in his tracks. Where was he going, anyway? What did he expect to happen? What if this world was empty? Though Xehanort had longed for solitude, the prospect was suddenly frightening. He sighed and looked up at the clock tower. There… That was where he was supposed to go. He started walking once more._

_As he neared the tower, the first person he had seen appeared before him, a teenage boy with long dark hair wearing blue clothing, standing in front of a wrought iron fence. The boy turned to face Xehanort when he heard his steps. “What are you doing here at this hour, child?” the boy asked in a slow, meticulous voice, seeming like every word took deep consideration._

_Xehanort studied the teen briefly, thinking that perhaps he should consider his own words as much as this boy seemed to. “I… I’m not sure where I am,” he said after a moment. He wanted to retort that he wasn’t a child but deemed it inappropriate at that moment._

_“Not sure where you are? Did you lose your way?” The teen crouched down to Xehanort’s height, as the teen was quite tall compared to him. “Where is your home?”_

_“Not around here.” Xehanort shook his head. “I believe I’m in a different world.”_

_The teen stood up straight, dark eyes widening. “A different world…” Xehanort shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. Something about those eyes seemed to be searching his very soul for his intentions. The teen shook his head. “I am Yen Sid,” he said after a moment. “Let me take you to my Master. Perhaps he can help us find out how you have gotten here.”_

_Xehanort studied Yen Sid closely. Perhaps if someone was taking such consideration of him, he should do the same. “Where exactly is here?” he asked._

_Yen Sid offered a hand. “Welcome to Scala ad Caelum.” He paused. “What is your name, child?”_

_“Xehanort.” Xehanort pushed the hand away. “I’ll come with you to your Master.”_

_Yen Sid lowered his hand and nodded. “It’s this way.”_

_Having traveled into the tower and down several long passageways, they arrived in a large room with a stained-glass window shining in over it. In the back were four clear windows looking out over the city. In front of the windows stood a man wearing white, with short brown hair._

_The man didn’t look back at them. “Yen Sid, who have you brought here?”_

_“Master Heron,” Yen Sid said with a slight bow. “There was a child outside the gates. He says he has come from another world.”_

_Master Heron turned around to face them; his golden eyes startled Xehanort, as he had never seen such. “Oh?” He walked over. “From another world, huh?” He smiled softly. “Let’s hear it from him, why don’t we?”_

_“Of course,” Yen Sid said._

_“What is your name, kiddo?”_

_“Xehanort.”_

_“Well, Xehanort, I have a feeling we’ll get to know each other quite well.”_

_“Master?” Yen Sid questioned._

_“Well, he left home for a reason. Didn’t you?” Master Heron turned to face Xehanort._

_“Yes…” Xehanort studied him._

_“And I’m sure it’s a good reason.” Master Heron rubbed his chin. “Hmm… I’m guessing you don’t want to go home, either.”_

_“…No. I don’t.”_

_“Do you have a key, kid?”_

_“A key? How did—”_

_Yen Sid shook his head frantically. “Master! You surely aren’t considering—”_

_“You do have a Keyblade.” The Master grinned. “Thought so. Come on, bring it out.”_

_Xehanort paused for a moment before summoning the key. “A Key…blade?”_

_“Yep. A Keyblade.” Master Heron rubbed his chin again. “What to do, what to do…”_

_“Master, we need to get Xehanort back to his home.” Yen Sid insisted._

_“And why is that? We can’t have untrained kids running around with Keyblades, now can we?”_

_“But Master—”_

_“Where are you from Xehanort?”_

_“The… The Destiny Islands.”_

_“Gotcha, gotcha…” Master Heron tilted his head. “Tell you what, kiddo. I’ll take you home if you want, but you have a Keyblade. That means you kind of need my help either way, and you don’t really want to go home… So, why don’t you stay here and train under me? I’ll take you home whenever you want.”_

_“Master…” Yen Sid shook his head._

_Xehanort studied them both. “Is there a catch?”_

_“No catch.”_

_“…All right.” Xehanort looked around the room once more._

_“All right!” Master Heron grinned. “Hey ‘Sid. Why don’t you show him to a room? One in the same hall as you and Eraqus.”_

_“Master…” Yen Sid sighed. “All right.”_

_“Great!” Master Heron said. “I’ll get ready for lessons for the kiddos. ‘Sid, we’ll go over that assignment I gave you as soon as you get back.”_

_“Yes, Master.” Yen Sid turned to Xehanort. “Let’s go.”_

_Xehanort nodded, and they headed out of the room._

_“Master Heron can be quite presumptuous, but he seems to have faith in you,” Yen Sid said. “Don’t take it for granted.”_

_“I won’t…” Xehanort knew he shouldn’t… and he would take advantage of this opportunity and not let it slip by._

_“What’s your name?” was the first question Eraqus had asked him. Not ‘where did you come from’ as Yen Sid had asked, not ‘Do you have a Keyblade’ like Master Heron. Simple. Polite. Not delving too deep._

_“Xehanort. Yours?”_

_“Eraqus; but I’m sure you already knew that.” Eraqus had chuckled._

_“Yes… Master Heron had mentioned it.”_

_“Hmm?” Eraqus suddenly looked curious. “You mean, you don’t know who I am?”_

_“Should I? I’m… not from around here,” Xehanort said reluctantly. He didn’t yet know why this would be odd._

_“Wow! Cool!” Eraqus jumped up and came over. “Another world?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_“Can you tell me what it’s like?”_

_“No.”_

_“No?” Eraqus tilted his head. “Okay.”_

_“…Okay?”_

_“Yeah. It’s fine… One day I’ll go out and see the worlds for myself!” Eraqus paused. “Hey, maybe I could see your world, too!”_

_“It’s boring. Very small.”_

_“Hmm… It wouldn’t be boring to me, I guarantee it.”_

_“I mean—”_

_“Don’t worry, I won’t bug you about it.” Eraqus grinned. “Oh, hey! I wanna show you around the castle!”_

_Yen Sid cleared his throat from the doorway. “I’m going to do that.”_

_“Aw, can I at least come?” Eraqus pouted._

_Yen Sid rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have homework?”_

_“I finished it an hour ago!”_

_“Really? Or are you just saying that?”_

_“Yeah, really!” Eraqus held up papers with writing on them. “I’ll study again later. Can I please take a break?”_

_Yen Sid sighed. “I suppose…”_

_“Master Heron never gave me homework,” Eraqus said, crossing his arms._

_Yen Sid groaned. “Am I Master Heron? No, I’m not. You can’t go to school, so the least you can do is learn something.”_

_“Hey, can Xehanort stay here and study with me, or does he have to go to the school like you did?”_

_“What?” Xehanort asked dully._

_“No.”_

_“Come on…” Eraqus wined. “He’s from another world. He’d be really behind.”_

_“Yes, but—” Yen Sid groaned. “Ask Master Heron later.”_

_“Yes!” Eraqus pumped his fists. “So, can I come with on the tour?”_

_“…Yes.” Yen Sid tried to hide a smile._

_“All right!” Eraqus stuck the papers back on the desk. “Come on, Xehanort, let’s go!”_

_Xehanort would never forget how welcoming Eraqus was… He acted like there was never a time he hadn’t been there, even back then, even now._

(Present)

“Hey Eraqus?” Xehanort said as he walked into the library the next morning.

“Hmm?” Eraqus was sitting in front of a book.

“After our Mark of Mastery exam… let me show you my world.”

“Huh? Where you came from?” Eraqus perked up. “Why?”

Xehanort smiled. “Because you never asked.”

“Hmm…” Eraqus tilted his head. “That makes perfect sense.” He didn’t sound sarcastic.

Xehanort snorted. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Eraqus grinned.

“I—” _love you,_ his mind filled in. He shook his head at the thought and smiled. “You’re the best.”

“Since when do you get all mushy?” Eraqus teased.

“I’m not—I’m trying to be nice, here.”

“I know, I know. I’m kidding.” Eraqus chuckled. “Hey, we need to go out soon. First day working in town!”

“I know,” Xehanort said. “Are you ready, your highness?”

“I’m not exactly a prince, you know,” Eraqus said, standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

“Close enough.”

“And I specifically told you not to call me that.”

“I’m just teasing.” Xehanort shook his head.

“Better be.” Eraqus paused. “Hey Xeha?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re the best, too.”

Xehanort shrugged. “Let’s get going.”

“Hey, we were having a moment!”

“The moment’s over.” Xehanort turned toward the door. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, yeah.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Eraqus)

Eraqus led the way into town. Xehanort followed just behind him.

Eraqus slowed for a moment and looked back. “Why don’t you walk next to me?”

“Do you not notice the people looking at you?” Xehanort crossed his arms uncomfortably.

“Oh…” Eraqus looked around. “Well, I guess I’m just used to it. But you know, this is part of our test. Master Heron sent us out here together to figure out what’s going on in town as preparation for our tests, so we need to stay close.”

“But… You’re basically royalty.”

“So?”

“I’m just—”

“A friend?” Eraqus smiled at him. “Come on, Xeha. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Xehanort looked skeptical. “Sure…”

“Man, we need to get you out of that castle more!” Eraqus said, putting his arms behind his head and starting to walk again. “I understand not liking crowds, but you’re really uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine,” Xehanort replied. Eraqus nodded and lowered his hands before grabbing Xehanort’s arm and pulling him up beside him. “Hey!” Xehanort protested.

Eraqus let go of his arm. “Walk beside me. It’s awkward having you falling behind.”

“…Fine.” Xehanort settled in a pace to match Eraqus’s. “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Well, Master Heron said that stuff first started disappearing in the central square, so I figure that’s as good of a place as any.”

“Wouldn’t it make sense to do a grid pattern?”

“Hmm… Maybe…” Eraqus shrugged. “But we’re already almost there, so I don’t see the point in turning around. Maybe we’ll start by the shore and move inward?”

“How are we supposed to find anything out?”

“Talking to people I guess, to find out what they’ve seen. After that, we just look for anything suspicious.”

“…Right.”

“Come on, it’s not like the townspeople bite!” Eraqus teased. “Are you really that unused to people?”

“It has been a while since I’ve been out,” Xehanort admitted, “but I am certainly not afraid.”

“Then what is it?” Eraqus pressed.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Eraqus crossed his arms. “Hmm… If you say so… I’ll have to let it go.” But he would get it out of him somehow, sometime. Probably later, back in the castle, where there weren’t so many people around, he would get Xehanort to tell him… Unless it actually _was_ something important, and all the more reason to be concerned.

They made it to the docks near the outskirts of town. Eraqus looked around. “Are we sure that people haven’t already been disappearing, not just things?”

“Master Heron didn’t mention anything,” Xehanort said. “Why?”

“It’s just… The docks are usually much busier. Maybe there’s an incoming storm or something.”

“Hmm… I wouldn’t be too concerned.” Xehanort put his hand to his chin though. “Did the rest of town seem normal?”

“A little quieter than usual… But here…”

 Eraqus looked around. Usually the dock would be full of fishermen this time of day, preparing to head out onto their boats to attempt that day’s catch. Boats large and small would be there, but today there were only one or two. There were only three people on the docks preparing their ships, and the usually jovial atmosphere was morose.

Eraqus headed over, Xehanort staying a bit behind. “Excuse me,” he said to a man in a red shirt. “Where is everyone?”

“What do you mean?” the man asked. “It’s always he three of us setting out.”

“Really? I thought…” Eraqus put his hand to his chin. “Anyway, has anything strange been going on around here?”

“Not really,” he said. “Seems quieter, but I can’t place why.”

“Nothing… missing?”

“I was missing a few nets yesterday,” the man said, “but I imagine they fell overboard. The sea’s too cold this time of year to get into the water to retrieve them.”

“Oh. Okay.” Eraqus smiled slightly. “Thank you—”

“Wait a second, you’re the kids from the castle,” the man said. He bowed. “I’m sorry for not noticing, your highness.”

“Uh, I’m not a prince,” Eraqus assured. “No need to bow. And… don’t worry about it.”

“Did Master Heron send you?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm… He thinks something’s going on.”

“…Yes.”

“Well… I haven’t seen anything that strikes me as odd, but I’ll keep my eyes open,” the man said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Eraqus said. He turned and hurried back to Xehanort. “Something weird is going on,” he stated.

“But he said nothing was odd.”

“He did. But… I know this dock is usually much busier than this. On slow days there are usually ten ships in the port.” Eraqus looked around again. “Before, people noticed things missing and brought it to Master Heron’s attention. Now, there’s people missing, and no one acknowledges it.”

Xehanort raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not just the time of year?”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Eraqus said. “Though… I guess it has been a long time since I’ve been out this far.”

“Things change. I’m sure that’s all it is.” Xehanort paused. “If people were missing, someone would notice.”

“I would think so…” Eraqus paused. “I thought I knew this area well, but it seems I don’t… Let’s go somewhere that I _know_ I know.”

“All right… If it’ll ease your mind.”

Eraqus led the way into town. He knew they were skipping a lot of area, but there was somewhere he had to check.

…And where his favorite bakery should be stood nothing; no building, no rubble, no grass; it was as if the building had shifted to fill the space. Like Scala was shrinking…

“Wha—” Eraqus stared at the building in its place. The structure wasn’t new, as weathered as the rest of the stone around. There was no sign that anything had ever been there. He had expected something would be off, hoped that it wouldn’t be… But an entire building completely gone? He felt his mouth open slightly and his eyes widen.

“What’s wrong?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus ignored him and looked around for anyone to talk to. All the other buildings seemed to be in place, so he walked up to a man at a fruit cart who he recognized, Gregor, who had sold fruit there for as long as Eraqus could remember.

“Your highness!” the man said.

“Not a prince,” Eraqus said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes, yes, sorry; I logically know that your family lowered their status a few years ago, but it’s hard to change old habits.”

“It’s fine.” Eraqus glanced back at where the bakery once stood. “What happened to Marcy’s bakery?”

“Huh? Marcy? Bakery?”

“You know… The old lady who ran the bakery across the street…” Gregor stared at him blankly. “No?”

Gregor shook his head. “Sorry, Eraqus… Such strange things have been happening lately… But I don’t remember there being a bakery there.”

Eraqus was quiet for a moment. “…Right.” He didn’t notice that Xehanort had actually come with him this time until his hand was on his shoulder.

The man paused. “Don’t worry. I believe you that there was a bakery there,” Gregor said. “Just because I don’t remember it doesn’t mean it wasn’t.”

Eraqus nodded. “Yeah… Thank you, Gregor.”

“…Who’s that with their hand on your shoulder?” he asked.

Xehanort quickly retracted his hand.

“This is Xehanort. He’s studying with me,” Eraqus replied.

“I see…” Gregor shrugged. “Don’t worry too much about things, okay? Things always work out here in Scala.”

Eraqus nodded, but he knew there was reason to worry. People and buildings didn’t just disappear. A few objects here and there could be misplaced, or perhaps a strange thief; but buildings didn’t vanish, and people weren’t forgotten.

Eraqus turned, grabbed Xehanort’s sleeve, and pulled them into an empty alleyway. “You have to believe me, Xehanort. There was a bakery there.”

“There’s nothing there now,” Xehanort said skeptically.

“I know there was one there! It was run by a lady named Marcy. I always gave her extra money because she always gave bread to random people on the street and I knew she couldn’t afford to maintain that.” Eraqus crossed his arms. “She turned seventy last month. I snuck out before dawn to celebrate with her.”

“That seems too detailed to have imagined it…” Xehanort put his hand to his chin. “But there’s no sign a building has ever been there.”

“Something bad must be happening to Scala ad Caelum,” Eraqus concluded, “and we have to find out what it is before it’s too late.”

“…Right.” Xehanort nodded. “What are some other places you frequent? We need to see what else is missing.”

Eraqus nodded. “Follow me.”

 

A trek through the town turned up other missing buildings and more unperturbed people who didn’t know they hadn’t been there. There were people missing even beyond just owners or residents of the buildings, but they were also forgotten. Eraqus was stumped and disturbed. What had happened to these people and places, and how had the city morphed to make it as if they had never been there?

Or was Eraqus going crazy and remembering things that were never there in the first place?

They returned to the castle and were headed to the library when the weight of it all hit him. He stopped in his tracks.

“Xehanort, am I going crazy?”

“Huh?” Xehanort stopped and turned to look at him.

“Those buildings… You don’t know if they were there… What if they weren’t?” Eraqus’s voice shook. “What if something’s wrong with me, not this town? What if… What if I made this all up?”

Xehanort walked back over to him. “You’re not crazy. You’re the most level-headed person I know,” Xehanort assured. He put a hand on his shoulder. “If you say they were there, they were there.”

“But what if they weren’t?”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions, okay?” Xehanort paused. “We’ll talk to Master Heron… and Maybe Yen Sid is still around. He knows a lot about the town.”

“And if they don’t remember?”

Xehanort was quiet for a minute. “Then…”

“Then I’m the one that something’s wrong with.” Eraqus swallowed.

Xehanort shook his head. “Let’s remember the facts here. We know that things have been disappearing in town for weeks. We know that Master Heron is really worried about it. Those things are true.”

“Xehanort.”

“Come on, Eraqus. The sooner we talk to Master Heron, the sooner we can get those thoughts out of your head.”

“But…” Eraqus shook his head. “You’re right. Master Heron will know.”

Xehanort stood beside him and wrapped one arm around him to give him a quick hug from the side. “It’ll be fine.”

It had been a long time since Xehanort had done something like that; something so simple, so normal…

Eraqus nodded. “Yeah.” He started walking toward the meeting chamber once more. “Everything will be fine.”

 

“Hmm…” Master Heron rubbed his chin after being told what Eraqus had found. “I mean… I don’t know what to say.”

Yen Sid was there to hear them out as well, and though his eyes were wide and expressionless as always, he was stiff. “Eraqus… I don’t remember there being a bakery there,” he said after a long moment.

“What?” Eraqus felt a cold sweat overcome him.

“Now, ‘Sid,” Master Heron said. “Let’s not jump to conclusions here.”

“Do _you_ not remember a bakery? And the café? And the park?” Eraqus asked hurriedly.

Master Heron frowned. “Just because _we_ don’t remember doesn’t mean it wasn’t real,” he replied.

“So you don’t.” Eraqus swallowed and tried to maintain his composure.

“Eraqus—” Xehanort started.

But Master Heron interjected, “Eraqus, there is no one more tied to this world than you. _You_ know the truth more than any of us.”

“How can you say that? I’m one out of hundreds!”

“Your direct line—your mother…She was the true overseer of this world, not me. I can’t compare to her at all. That is up to you…” Master Heron shook his head. “You see, Eraqus, you are in touch with the heart of the world. If you weren’t… You wouldn’t be able to wield your mother’s Keyblade.”

“What?”

“You know better than anyone what is true in this world. Only you know all the truths that come with it, only you can decipher what is and what once was.” Master Heron closed his eyes. “I shouldn’t have brought you into this…”

“No, Master; this is our test, and I will partake in it, no matter how unsettling it may be,” Eraqus said, successfully regaining his composure.

“Good. You’re probably the only one who can solve this problem.” Master Heron cracked his knuckles. “Okay, so here’s what we know. Objects were the first to disappear, and it was noticed. Now, places and people are missing, and no one notices.”

Yen Sid cleared his throat. “Master Heron, perhaps I should stay here and help find out what is happening.”

“Nope,” Master Heron said. “Your mission is to find that tower.”

“But Master, isn’t it our responsibility to protect Scala ad Caelum?” Yen Sid questioned.

“It’s our responsibility to protect all worlds. And as long as that tower is out in the open with no one guarding it, there is a risk.”

“Tower?” Xehanort whispered.

“Oh, I may as well tell them, too; they’re as good as Masters anyway,” Master Heron said with a shrug. “Word has it, there’s a tower out there somewhere where magic is pure and uncontrolled, and time itself can be manipulated. We can’t let that kind of thing get into the wrong hands, you know?”

“Yes, of course…” Eraqus said.

“Master, is it really wise—” Yen Sid began.

“Oh, come on, ‘Sid. They aren’t kids anymore.” Master Heron threw his hands into the air. “They’ll be going out to explore the worlds themselves soon, you know? It isn’t going to harm them to know this one’s out there.”

Eraqus stifled laughter. Sometimes, if he hadn’t known them his whole life and Yen Sid was older, he would wonder who was the student and who was the master.

“Anyhow,” Master Heron said. “Eraqus, Xehanort; don’t fret over the tower. ‘Sid’s got it under control. But, he has to go out and look instead of worrying about this world right now.”

“We can handle this,” Xehanort assured. He looked at Eraqus. “Right?”

Eraqus nodded. “Right…” He paused. “But Master, what do you mean that I’m in touch with the heart of the world?”

“Well, Scala’s a special place, and it’s gotta have a guardian, you know? Us Keyblade Masters have done so for generations. But certain ones of us, chosen from our families, are truly chosen by the world for this duty. And I’m just a substitute until you’ve had your Mark of Mastery exam.”

“Chosen by the world?”

“Uh huh. I know that’s a lot to take in. I guess I should’ve told you sooner, but I wanted to wait until you had to deal with it, which I thought would be after you were a Master. But… It seems it falls upon you earlier than I had anticipated.”

Eraqus’s mind wandered to the message on the walls… Scala ad Caelum would fall if it followed prophecy, and if he was the guardian… He had to make sure that didn’t happen.

Eraqus shook his head. “What’s going to happen, Master?”

“I… I don’t know…” Master Heron looked down. “But you’d better prepare yourself for whatever might come. You never know who or what might disappear next.”

Eraqus’s heart dropped. “But not you guys… Right?”

Master Heron looked away. “Everyone is at risk.”

Yen Sid cleared his throat. “Master Heron means… We’ll be fine, but you never know what might happen. Right?”

Master Heron looked over and grinned. “Yeah!” He looked back at Eraqus. “We’re Keyblade wielders. We’re too important to disappear like any old bakery… And hopefully, the castle’s magic will protect us.”

“Right…” Eraqus smiled awkwardly, hoping it didn’t come off as fake as it felt.

Master Heron rubbed the back of his neck. “Now then, why don’t you two go try to relax? It’s late… And… let’s all take a break tomorrow, okay? No going into town until we’re in a bit better mindset. For safety.”

“But Master, what about the disappearances? Won’t they continue?” Xehanort asked.

Master Heron shrugged. “I said what I said, and that’s an order. No leaving the castle until further notice.” He glanced at Yen Sid. “Except you, ‘Sid. You’re back out to look for that tower first thing in the morning.”

“Yes, Master,” Yen Sid said, his face unchanging.

“Eraqus, Xehanort; you’re dismissed, so skedaddle.” Master Heron waved at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Xehanort)

Xehanort wasn’t sure what bothered him more…the idea that Eraqus was wrong, or the idea that he was right. If Eraqus was truly losing his mind…Xehanort didn’t know what would happen. If Eraqus was right, then they could so something to fix it…Surely.

But, if Eraqus was right, what was happening to Scala ad Caelum and all its people? Buildings and people disappearing like they never were there, not even a memory of them remaining…it wasn’t normal, and Xehanort didn’t know what was happening to this world. Maybe with he could get Eraqus to tell him what was written on the walls, they could work together to figure it out. Surely it was something. Surely it wasn’t just another dead end.

Xehanort wasn’t the type to comfort people. He’d rather solve a problem than make someone feel better about it…but Eraqus was overwhelmed by this situation, to the point that nothing seemed to make him smile. It was like things were falling apart in his mind, like nothing could be done. And though Master Heron had told them that Eraqus would know the truth better than anyone, Xehanort knew that words only meant so much.

The next morning came, and Xehanort found Eraqus still in his room even after lunch time came, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t answered when he knocked, so he let himself in.

“Eraqus,” Xehanort said.

“What?” Eraqus didn’t even look over.

“You need to stop moping,” he told him.

“Why? He told us to relax for the day.”

“Moping isn’t relaxing. If you mope, Master Heron won’t let us try to find out what’s happening.”

Eraqus sat up. “Yeah, I guess that’s a good point.”

“Let’s get you in a better mood so we can prove to Master Heron that we can solve this problem. It’s not going to get better if we let it linger.”

Eraqus sighed. “Xehanort, what would you do if you thought you were losing your mind?”

“That wouldn’t happen, because you’d be there to knock some sense back into me.” Xehanort crossed his arms.

“Is that what you’re trying to do?”

Xehanort looked away. “I’m not as good at it as you are.”

He glanced over and saw a faint smile form on Eraqus’s face. Eraqus stood up. “I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” he teased.

Xehanort’s heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping Eraqus didn’t notice the sharp intake of breath that startled him. He sighed. “Let’s… let’s hang out on the roof for a while.”

Eraqus looked skeptical. “You don’t like it up there.”

“But you do.” Xehanort rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll even let you draw me if you want to.”

Eraqus’s face lit up. “Really?”

Xehanort nodded. “Yes.”

Eraqus grinned, but it still seemed artificial. “All right. Let’s go!”

They headed out of his room and down the hallway that led to the rooftop they once frequented. Xehanort glanced over at Eraqus, who was looking straight ahead. Xehanort cleared his throat. “Remember how much trouble we used to get into when we got caught up here?”

“Never as much trouble as I did when I got caught up there before you came,” Eraqus said with a snort. “But Master Heron rarely caught me back then.”

“I wouldn’t say he caught us frequently, either,” Xehanort replied.

“Yeah, well…I don’t think he was really mad. Just worried.” Eraqus put his hands behind his head. “Recently he’s let it slide.”

“We aren’t kids anymore, so he really doesn’t have much room to tell us what to do.”

“And we haven’t been going there as often.”

“Hmm.”

Eraqus looked over. “You know, you seem tense, too. You don’t usually make small-talk. What’s up?”

“I’m just as worried about what’s going on as you are.” Xehanort looked away. _And, I’m obviously worried about you,_ his mind added, but his voice did not.

“Oh…” Eraqus paused. “Well… I’ll try to cheer up, okay?”

“Good. It’s so strange to see you morose.”

They made it to the large window they climbed out through. There were several birds perched on the roof, but when Eraqus opened it, they flew off. Xehanort knew that once they were settled in, they’d return.

Eraqus stared out it for a moment before nodding. “At least nothing has changed right here.” He climbed through the window and settled to one side.

Xehanort followed and sat next to him, not looking out over the skyline. “Sun’s out today at least,” he said after a moment.

“Again with the small-talk.” Eraqus grinned. “I’m not complaining, it’s just odd.”

“Sorry.” Xehanort looked away.

“So…what do you think is up with that tower that Master Heron has ‘Sid looking for?”

“I think we should worry about here before we think of elsewhere.”

“But what if it’s related? What if the worlds are…I don’t know…falling into darkness?”

“That wouldn’t happen to Scala,” Xehanort assured.

“Yeah…I’ll make sure of that.”

“Hmm?”

“Master Heron said it’s my duty to take care of this world, right? So, I’ll do anything in my power to do that.”

Xehanort looked over. Eraqus was looking out at the city below. “You don’t have to do it alone, you know.”

“I know. I’ve got you and Master Heron…but I won’t always.”

“You’ll always have me.”

“No I won’t. As soon as you’re allowed to leave this world, I know you will and will never come back.”

Xehanort sighed. “Look at me, Eraqus.”

“What?” He didn’t look.

“I said look at me!” He grabbed his sleeve. Eraqus looked over, frowning. “I promise you, even if I leave, I will come back.”

“You say that, but—”

“I mean it.”

“…Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Eraqus looked away.

Xehanort frowned and let go of Eraqus’s sleeve. “Why won’t you believe me?”

“I can’t…If I trust it, and you don’t…”

“When have I broken a promise?”

“Never anything big, I guess…”

Xehanort blinked. “What promise, no matter how small, did I break?”

“It’s stupid, really.” Eraqus waved it off.

“What?”

“You promised you’d sneak out to that festival with me the year you came, then you told Master Heron we were going, and we didn’t go.”

“I…don’t remember that.”

“It’s been along time ago. There’s no reason you’d remember.” Eraqus sighed. “But it was the first time I had a friend my age to go to something like that with…and we’ve never gone since.”

Xehanort crossed his arms. He did remember the festival coming, and Eraqus hinting that he wanted to go, but he never asked, and Xehanort wasn’t fond of that sort of thing, so he didn’t offer to go. Still, Eraqus asked him to do plenty of things that he agreed to even if he didn’t enjoy them, like coming here to the rooftop…But Eraqus had always asked.

“…I’m sorry,” Eraqus said, waving his hand in a nonchalant manner that seemed to be trying to be like Master Heron. “It shouldn’t bother me.”

“When is the festival this year?”

Eraqus glanced over. “Next month. Why?”

“We’ll go…I promise. And I’ll prove I won’t break my promises anymore.”

Eraqus studied him before nodding. “Yeah. It’ll be fun.”

Xehanort sighed and looked up at the sky. “Are you going to draw something or what? I don’t like it up here.”

“We can go inside—”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Eraqus pulled his sketchbook out of his jacket. “You sure I can draw you?”

“I’m not posing.”

“Aw, come on…”

“No.” Xehanort looked over, frowning.

Eraqus let out an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But it won’t be perfect again.”

“I don’t care. I’m not posing.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Some time passed, and evening neared. Conversations had come and gone, simple thoughts and comfortable silences. But now, as the pair looked out over Scala at the sinking sun, they had fallen silent once more.

Xehanort cleared his throat. “Eraqus…”

“What’s up?” Eraqus asked, looking back.

“I know you don’t want to tell me what the writing on the wall said… but does it have anything to do with what’s going on?”

Eraqus was quiet for a long moment before looking back out at the sky. “I don’t know. But I fear it might.”

“Why can’t you just tell me. Maybe I if I understand more, I can help.”

“I just—” Eraqus shook his head. “Scala ad Caelum will fall into the darkness… that’s what the wall said.”

“What?” Xehanort sat up straighter. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought if we ignored it, it wouldn’t happen. Stupid, I know…” Eraqus sighed. “It can’t be true, can it?”

“Master Heron says destiny is written in stone…”

“Which is why he can’t know about it. He’d tell us to stop trying.” Eraqus shook his head. “Maybe it was a metaphor—maybe something can be changed.”

“Eraqus…”

“Please, Xeha. We have to try.” Eraqus looked back at him. “There must be some way we can protect Scala. It’s my duty. I can’t fail.”

Xehanort took a moment to think about it. Destiny was written in stone. It could not be changed… But he couldn’t let Eraqus be so upset by this, and he knew that even if it was hopeless, Eraqus would try and try and try to fix things and protect Scala. Now that he knew it was his duty, he would be devoted to it will all his heart.

So… Xehanort smiled. “We’ll try.”

“…Promise?”

“Promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Eraqus)

The feeling that he should do something before it was too late seemed a bit more realistic after what they had seen. Any one of them could disappear at any time, and unless they worked ceaselessly, there was no way that they would ever be able to stop what was happening. So the thought of telling Xehanort what he was feeling before it was too late, regardless of his lack of understanding of the matter, seemed to be a reasonable thought… But if nothing happened, and Xehanort took it wrong, didn’t understand, or took offence… Could he really live with that? He thought it would be easier to live with never telling him.

But… was Xehanort right about this? Was destiny truly written in stone, as Master Heron always said; or was there some hope that things could change? Xehanort was a rebel. He believed only what he chose to believe of what their master said, and for some reason, this was one thing he had latched onto. Destiny has already been written… fate can’t be changed… Eraqus didn’t want to believe those things. He would do everything he could to prove Master Heron and Xehanort wrong.

Xehanort was fickle. The things he chose to believe didn’t always match the things that Eraqus did… But it seemed that Xehanort was going to help Eraqus this time, even if he might be thinking he was working with a lost cause. He wasn’t going to take it for granted…

But would Xehanort keep this promise? He didn’t have many flubs in his record, but Eraqus wasn’t sure he had ever trusted him with this dark of a secret. Still, he couldn’t go back and in time and refuse to tell him about the writing, and if he would keep his promise and not tell Master Heron, they would be more likely to solve this problem together than alone.

Eraqus lay in his room that night, after the conversation, hoping that Master Heron would let them go out and keep investigating that next day. If he wouldn’t…perhaps it would be worth defying his orders. Still, though Eraqus didn’t always do as he was told, he had never ignored a direct order. Master Heron was concerned, and it was rare for him to admit to such a thing. He must know how dire things were…but not the truth. If he knew the truth, he would say nothing could be done. Eraqus couldn’t accept that.

Soon, it would be time for their Mark of Mastery exams, and before that, it would be time for them to set out into the worlds of fairytales to learn more about the universe to prepare for what would come. Eraqus wanted to be sure things were settled before they were sent out on that task. That was one order he couldn’t refuse, or else he would never become a master and truly be able to protect this world as he was destined to do.

He wasn’t one for destiny or fate, but this was one calling that he couldn’t refuse. The thought that an entire world would need him soon didn’t frighten him as much as the thought that there might not be one to protect. He’d rather face a lifetime stuck in one place, protecting one world with all his heart, as Master Heron had, and Eraqus’s mother before him, and the family as far back as was recorded in the world.

Eraqus was descended from the masters of old; perhaps not the original masters, but those who had survived the original Keyblade War. They had been protecting this world before it was as it was now, when Daybreak Town was the hub connecting all worlds before it was destroyed in the war and Scala built over the sunken ruins.

Now Scala ad Caelum stood proudly over the new horizon, and though the worlds were separated now, all the more reason they needed protected. Eraqus knew now that this world was his to protect…Yen Sid would have this tower…where would Master Heron send Xehanort, and would Xehanort do as he was told, or as he had promised and return here?

Once they were masters, they would have more freedom over their decisions. Though Master Heron gave them much freedom, there was rarely anything important to be overseen…and now that Yen Sid was a master on his own right, he was still following Master Heron’s orders, as Eraqus knew he would as well…but Xehanort? Eraqus didn’t know what Xehanort would do once he was free, and he knew that once he left, that might be a promise he would break…that he would never come back.

Though if they couldn’t stop this, there might not be anywhere to come back to.

Eraqus sighed and rolled over in bed. He shouldn’t let his mind linger on such things. If he appeared exhausted in the morning, Master Heron would say he was not ready to approach the issue yet. The longer he fretted over it, the longer before he could solve the problem.

…But was he going crazy? Had the bakery really been there, or did he dream it up? And everything and everyone else that had disappeared…was it his imagination? No. He knew Scala ad Caelum. He had lived there his entire life. And surely Master Heron would have been honest about his concerns.

If Eraqus’s heart was connected to Scala, he would know the truth…but was it true that it was, or was Master Heron assuming something that simply was false?

 

“Wake up already!” Xehanort’s voice snapped him back into consciousness.

“Huh? What?” Eraqus sat straight up before looking over.

“We have a problem.”

“A problem?”

“Is there something you aren’t telling me?”

Eraqus paused. “About what?”

“About what’s going on! About the writing on the wall!” There was urgency in his voice.

“Not that I know of.” Eraqus climbed out of bed.

“Come on. You have to see something.”

Xehanort led the way down the hall, and as they neared a certain corner, Eraqus noticed his feet getting wet. He turned his head. “Wha—”

Down the staircase that led toward the door to Daybreak Town, the entire level was flooded.

“Well?” Xehanort pressed.

Eraqus shook his head. “But… I know I—”

“What?”

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade. “Stay here.”

“Stay here? Where are you—”

Eraqus jumped into the water and swam toward where the door was. “Eraqus, wait!” Xehanort shouted.

Eraqus ignored him and dived down. The door…it was open… He swam over to it and looked through… Daybreak Town was flooded. Eraqus’s irrational fear come true. He shoved the door shut and pointed his Keyblade, locking it tight. He surfaced, gasping for air.

Xehanort was nearly over to him. “What are you, insane?”

“There’s a door down there,” Eraqus replied.

“A door?”

“Family secret…”

“A door that leads to water?” Xehanort shook his head and grabbed his arm. “Man this water is cold. Let’s get out of here.”

“Right…You didn’t have to jump in after me, though.”

“I didn’t know what the hell you were doing.”

Eraqus didn’t reply. They made it to the floor and climbed out of the water.

Eraqus sighed and started walking toward the hallway.

Xehanort grabbed his arm and dragged him back. “Look at me.”

“…No.”

Xehanort tugged him into facing him. “I said, look at me.”

Eraqus turned his head. His emotions were too turbulent…he didn’t want his panic to be seen.

“Why won’t you look at me? What are you hiding? What is this family secret?”

 “Xehanort…”

Xehanort sighed. “Don’t I deserve to know what’s going on here too?”

Eraqus finally looked over and took a deep breath. Thankfully, he maintained his composure. “Xehanort. I don’t know what’s going on, either.”

“You knew about a door I didn’t know was there, and you said it was a ‘family secret’, one I’m assuming is how you found out about the writing.”

“I swear, I don’t know anything!” Eraqus said. “…How did you end up down here, anyway?”

“I…” Xehanort didn’t reply.

“Okay. We’ll agree to keep that part secret, if you agree to believe me that I don’t know anything.”

“…Fine.” Xehanort shook his head.

“We need to go tell Master Heron about the flood,” Eraqus said.

“Yeah… Then we need to figure out how to clean this up.”

“And stop it from flooding the whole castle.” Eraqus sighed. “Let’s hurry.”

 

Eraqus and Xehanort made it to the main chamber, where Master Heron always stood to look out the windows. But instead of standing, their master was seated… in a wheel chair.

“Master Heron!” Eraqus shouted, rushing over. “What happened?”

“Things are disappearing from the castle,” Master Heron replied. “Including my prosthetic leg.”

Eraqus fell silent. “Why would—”

“I need one of you to run to town. Make sure the workshop in Third Street is still there. Tell the craftsman that I need another leg.”

Xehanort cleared his throat. “Master Heron, we have another problem…”

Eraqus nodded. “The door to Daybreak Town was open,” Eraqus said. “The hallway is flooded, and…I checked, and the town below is flooded as well.”

“What?” Master Heron gasped. “It’s flooded?”

Eraqus nodded.

“That means… the barrier disappeared too,” Master Heron said. “That barrier has been there for centuries…” He shook his head. “I will also need the two of you to see if the sea level has fallen or if the water has come from elsewhere.”

“One of us needs to stay here with you,” Eraqus said.

“I still have my magic,” Master Heron said. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

Eraqus nodded. “Right…”

Xehanort shook his head. “What should we do about the flooding in the hall?”

“Put a barrier up in front of it to stop it from rising as best we can,” Master Heron said. “We need to solve the real problem here, not worry about the little details.” He looked at Eraqus. “You sealed the door?”

“Yes, Master Heron.”

Master Heron was quiet for a moment. “Why don’t you tell Xehanort about Daybreak Town as you head out?”

“Master?” Eraqus asked.

“He’s as good as family, isn’t he? So, he can be in on family secrets.”

“Of course.” Eraqus bowed slightly. “We should be going.”

Xehanort looked puzzled when Eraqus faced him, but he followed out.

(Master Heron)

Once his apprentices were out of the room, Heron looked up at the ceiling. “Boy oh boy, Master Luxu…I’m trying to do what you told me, but man, you aren’t making it easy.” He put his head in his hands. “This task you gave me…how long until it’s over?” He glanced back toward the door. “Is he the one…?”

The gift he had been given…was it worth it? He didn’t bring his sister back…Luxu said it was impossible. So instead, he asked for something else… to protect Eraqus from whatever might come to pass…when Scala would fall, he would fall instead of the Eraqus. It’s what Lily would’ve wanted.

Had Heron not made the deal with Luxu, Eraqus would have been burdened with the weight of Scala ad Caelum from the moment his mother died. Heron couldn’t put that onto a child; Eraqus was only ten when Lily was killed. So, he did what he could; he took the burden as his own.

It was the least he could do. Losing a leg, being a vessel…It was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger for too terribly long, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 10

(Xehanort)

_“He’s as good as family, isn’t he?”_

Xehanort did his best not to let those words effect his ability to process the situation…But it was flattering beyond belief. He knew how much family meant to Master Heron…it wasn’t like his own family had been. But if he was family…what was he going to learn?

“Daybreak Town,” Eraqus said as they headed toward the flood. “It’s the hub of the original world.”

“…Original world?”

“Once, long ago, in the age of fairytales, all the worlds were one,” Eraqus said. “Those worlds were connected, and now they’re apart.”

Xehanort was quiet for a moment. “They were…connected?”

“Before the ancient Keyblade War, the worlds were filled with light. Then, darkness overran the worlds, and everything fell apart.” Eraqus frowned. “Scala ad Caelum was built on the ruins of Daybreak Town; the ruins were sunk under water to protect them from any harm, and Scala was built on top…It’s a sacred place, one only myself and Master Heron can access at the moment.”

“I…I see. And that’s where you found out about the writing on the wall.”

Eraqus nodded. “I shouldn’t have been there…I should’ve let it go…”

“This isn’t your fault.”

They reached the hall. The water had not gotten any higher, nor had it receded. Eraqus hurried over to it and cast a barrier spell, as Master Heron had ordered. Xehanort was glad that he had been wandering the castle halls that morning and discovered this. Though he felt a bit out of place wandering this deep into the castle, he felt drawn there…and there was always a sense of curiosity about this wing. He had been there many times, but he had never noticed a door…

Eraqus looked back at him. “Now. Let’s hurry to town.”

Xehanort paused. “I never knew that Master Heron was missing a leg…” he began.

“He gets around fine as long as he has a prosthetic.” Eraqus shrugged as he started walking. “He lost it in an accident experimenting with magic… I don’t know what he did.”

“Really? Master Heron would experiment with something so dangerous?”

“…I don’t know what went through his mind…” Eraqus looked away in a way that told Xehanort that he knew exactly what had happened.

Xehanort decided not to press any further.

Xehanort was a bit annoyed as they rushed down the castle halls. Though he had hoped they might be able to investigate the disappearances today, he had expected things to be a bit more relaxed.

“What are we going to do if the sea level _has_ fallen?” Xehanort asked.

“Master Heron didn’t say…I guess we’ll just go back and tell him, find out what he thinks is going on.” Eraqus stared straight ahead, face weary and frustrated. “If Master Heron had just let us investigate yesterday, this might not have happened…”

Xehanort nodded. “While I’m sure he had good intentions, he seems awfully lax about this whole situation…I wonder if he’s hiding something.”

Eraqus frowned. “If he knew what was going on, he would direct us accordingly.”

“Except he said this is a test,” Xehanort disagreed.

“True…” Eraqus looked down.

Xehanort cringed internally. Now he had worried Eraqus, who was already freaking out enough over the whole situation lately. The last thing they needed was to doubt Master Heron right now. Still, Xehanort didn’t feel right contradicting his own words from only moments ago to say things were fine. He didn’t believe that.

Master Heron was hiding something, but neither of them knew what it might be.

Shockingly, the town was quiet. No one was at the gates as if to say something was wrong, on one demanding answers that they could not give. Eraqus led the way through the gate and out into the town. “Let’s see what else is missing,” he said.

“Where’s the workshop Master Heron mentioned?” Xehanort asked.

“This way. We should be able to see the ocean from there.”

The workshop still stood, though a crowd stood on the top of a hill overlooking the sea blocking their line of vision. Eraqus quickly slipped into the workshop before stepping out. He sighed and walked past Xehanort. “We’d best get closer to investigate.”

As they walked past the crowd, they were stopped. “Prince Eraqus!” a few voices said in hushed tones.

Eraqus didn’t even bother to say his usual ‘not a prince’ comment. Instead, he turned to face him. “We’re trying to find out what is going on. Please be patient.”

“It must be severe if you’re out here,” a man said. “Where’s Master Heron at a time like this?”

“He’s unable to join us at the moment,” Eraqus said simply, “but I assure you he is doing what he can from where he is.” His voice was calm and reassuring, and his face confident. If Xehanort hadn’t already known how much this was truly disturbing him, he would’ve thought Eraqus had everything under control…which was the point, he was sure.

The crowd fell into a din of voices, and Xehanort could hardly sort out what anyone was saying.

Eraqus spoke louder to be heard over the crowd. “We’ll find out what’s going on, and we’ll fix it.”

The crowd did not quiet, so Eraqus simply headed down the hill once more. Xehanort followed close behind him.

There were more people grouped along each hill, and Eraqus voiced words of reassurances to each group they passed. Though Eraqus’s words were full of courage, Xehanort wondered how much of it was for the crowd and how much was for Eraqus himself. He wanted to say something, to do something, but he was at a loss; like so many other times, when it was important, there wasn’t a thing he could do.

They finally made it down to the shoreline; the ground dropped off from the edges of the land for an unbelievable distance, and just below the waves was rubble of ancient buildings, purple roofs shining beneath the waves. “That’s…Daybreak Town?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus nodded. “Yeah… It shouldn’t be visible from here…”

“I know I’ve never seen it.” Xehanort looked down at it, his heart dropping. “What do we do now?” He looked out over the sea; boats were hanging from their ties, barely held suspended above the water, ready to fall into the rubble below.

“I…I don’t know,” Eraqus said, looking down. “I don’t know what to do…I’m not ready for this…”

Xehanort was silent for a moment, staring out into the distance. It was eerily calm and quiet, strangely peaceful. Something missing that should be there; something there that should not be…like a dream, or a nightmare.

“Let’s go back and tell Master Heron what we’ve seen,” Xehanort said.

“Is Scala ad Caelum really falling?” Eraqus breathed. “Are we too late?”

“Eraqus…”

“We have to fix this.” Eraqus turned toward the castle and looked up the hill. “If Master Heron doesn’t know how, we’ll figure something out on our own. I’m not giving up yet!”

Xehanort nodded. Together, they made their way back up Scala and toward the castle that they called home.

 

There was a sense of seriousness in the air as they entered the Grand Hall to speak with Master Heron. They had not spoken on the journey there; there was nothing to say. All discussing what might happen would do was cause unnecessary panic. Xehanort had no idea what Master Heron would tell them to do.

Master Heron sat in his wheel chair in front of the windows, looking down at Scala. He didn’t turn when he heard their footsteps, instead simply asking, “How are things down there?”

Eraqus cleared his throat. “Master…the sea level has fallen as you feared. The citizens are all disturbed. It seems that this change hasn’t gone unnoticed as the disappearing buildings had.”

“Understandably so. People and places can be erased, but an entire ocean—that’s hard to change in the memories of a world.” Master Heron turned the chair to face them. “Eraqus…I need you to do something for me, as I cannot do it myself.”

“Anything if it will help Scala,” Eraqus said.

Master Heron nodded. “I need you to go into Daybreak Town and recreate the barrier.”

“What?” Xehanort gasped.

“How, Master?” Eraqus asked.

“I fear it is magic that I never wished you to have to touch,” he said. He summoned his Keyblade. “Here is my Keyblade; Master Keeper, the defender of Scala ad Caelum given to the second in line of the throne. It…if you use it and go to the clock tower down there…You will be able to turn back time in to before it flooded, and freeze the moment before it happens.”

“Turn back time?” Eraqus asked. “But Master Heron, that’s—”

“You said anything for Scala, did you not?” Master Heron’s face was stern. “It will only work in Daybreak Town and the ocean above. Destiny is set in stone, but if we can do something, it is destined.” He looked down. “I’m not ready to give up on Scala ad Caelum.”

Xehanort cleared his throat. “Master Heron, that leaves you without a Keyblade.”

“Don’t worry. I have plenty more where that came from.” He held out his hand and another Keyblade, this one a simple silver key with a golden hilt, appeared in his grasp. “The Kingdom Key. One of many in my collection.”

Eraqus nodded. “I’ll bring Master Keeper back to you as soon as we’re done.”

“Xehanort—go with Eraqus,” Master Heron said. “Together, you are more likely to succeed.”

Xehanort nodded. “Of course…but how are we supposed to get there? It’s flooded.”

“And how do I use the Keyblade to freeze time?” Eraqus added.

Master Heron paused. “The Keyblade will tell you what to do…but, as far as the flooding, I can give you a spell to breathe underwater.”

“There’s a spell for that?” Xehanort asked dully. “Why haven’t you taught us that one?”

“Didn’t want the two of you taking any underwater adventures,” Master Heron said with a shrug. “But, this is an exception.”

Eraqus gripped Master Keeper tightly in his hands. “I will do my best,” he said.

After a quick lesson, they headed on their way.

(Master Heron)

Heron closed his eyes as he watched his apprentices—no, his sons—head out on a dangerous mission that he should be the one to face. Destiny was set in stone…he knew there was no way around it, but he wasn’t ready…surely it wasn’t time yet.

Now, Eraqus held both the family’s keys of light and of darkness. The Guiding Key, the light of Scala ad Caelum that kept darkness at bay was not enough alone. Now Eraqus had Master Keeper, the Scala’s key of darkness, to seal away what snuck through…Both were destined to be his, but not yet; not now…Heron wasn’t ready to let them go.

“When they come back…whether they succeed or fail…they are Masters.” Master Heron held out his hand and another Keyblade appeared, called from the library. “Well, Master Luxu, I think I’m running out of time. I just hope Xehanort is who you wanted…” He sighed. “Don’t hurt him, okay?” He sent No Name into his holding dimension. “Don’t hurt either of them.”

 

(Eraqus)

“Are you ready?” Eraqus asked, looking back at Xehanort.

“What if this breathing underwater spell fails while we’re down there?” Xehanort asked bluntly.

“Well, then we fail,” Eraqus replied. “It’s a risk I’m willing to take, but you don’t have to come.”

“No way I’m going to let you go in there alone!”

Eraqus chuckled despite his mood. “Let’s go,” he said, walking into the water.

They headed into the water, down the stairs, and to the door. Eraqus unsealed it and opened it before swimming through. The underwater spell had given them gills; quite the strange way of doing things, but Eraqus was just grateful not to drown.

Xehanort was immediately behind him, and though Eraqus pulled the door closed, he decided not to seal it this time, in case something happened and Xehanort would be the only one able to go back. Xehanort’s Keyblade would not open that door. Eraqus didn’t voice this concern; not that they could voice anything at the moment.

Eraqus led the way through the town. It was so eerie seeing it submerged like this. He hoped he could do something to fix this; he hoped things would be okay.

They made it to the clock tower. Eraqus swam up to the clock face, looking for a keyhole. He found one and pointed Master Keeper at it, willing the spell that Master Heron had told him to come from it. Xehanort was a bit behind, closer to the ground.

The water slowly began to rise as the clock hands moved. Eraqus hurried down so as not to rise with the water, grabbing Xehanort as he went by to drag him down to the ground as well. Together, they dropped out of the water and onto the ground high enough to not land on their feet.

They fell to the ground with a thud, Eraqus landing on top of Xehanort, face against his chest…before his mind could process enough to get off of him, he observed that he smelled nice, perhaps just like the sea water, but perhaps not…

But then it occurred to him to roll off Xehanort. “Are you all right?” Eraqus asked hurriedly as he jumped to his feet.

“Ouch…” Xehanort slowly sat up rubbing his head. “I’m fine…” he said after a moment.

Knowing that Xehanort was fine, Eraqus looked away, blushing. They were both sopping wet, and why had he thought about the way Xehanort smelled at a time like this? It was all so awkward, but he just wanted to focus on the problem at hand. He pointed Master Keeper at the clock tower once again, watching for the water to rise to the appropriate level before sealing the hands in place. He lowered the Keyblade and turned to face Xehanort.

Xehanort was now on his feet as well, looking away. Perhaps this situation had been uncomfortable for him as well. Xehanort coughed, and if Eraqus was seeing this correctly, his face was red too.

Eraqus removed the gill spell, happy to be able to breathe normally again. “Let’s get back inside and into dry clothes,” he suggested.

“…Right.”

They headed back through Daybreak Town and into the castle.

 

They returned to the grand hall where Master Heron was waiting. “Did you succeed?” he asked before they had a chance to speak.

“I believe so,” Eraqus said, “though we have yet to check the town.”

“Looking down, everything seems fine,” Master Heron said. “Of course, you will go check in a moment. But first…”

Eraqus tilted his head. Xehanort looked puzzled as well.

Master Heron smiled. “You have done well with this task, and every task put upon you…Given the circumstances in Scala as of late, I have concluded that this will count as your Mark of Mastery Exam. And you both have passed.”

“What?” Eraqus gasped.

Master Heron continued. “We don’t know what will happen to Scala ad Caelum. Though your work to secure Daybreak Town has aided us in preventing further harm, there is still much to investigate. However, I am unsure of the outcome.”

“Master Heron…” Xehanort sounded downtrodden.

Eraqus shook his head. “Master Heron, we’re going to save Scala, right?”

Master Heron looked down. “You will make a great leader one day, Eraqus, but there is something you must understand. Though it is our duty to protect Scala ad Caelum—nay, all worlds—a true leader knows that they cannot change fate and accepts that.”

Eraqus was startled. Just how much did Master Heron know of what was happening?

“I…I understand,” Eraqus said, “but I’m not ready to give up on Scala.”

“And that is your fate,” Master Heron said. “Your destiny is to do whatever it takes to protect Scala, just as our ancestors. Whether you succeed or fail… that is dependent on time’s path.”

“I see.” Eraqus nodded. “I think I understand.” It made sense. He could accept that phrase, and perhaps it was all he really needed to hear.

Xehanort watched the two of them carefully.

Eraqus summoned Master Keeper. “I need to return this to you,” he said.

Master Heron shook his head. “Keep it. Master Keeper and the Guiding Key are meant to be wielded by the same master. I was simply waiting until you were ready.”

“Oh…”

“Guiding Key is Scala’s key of light…Master Keeper, it’s key of darkness, to keep darkness at bay,” Master Heron explained.

Eraqus’s heart dropped as it dawned on him. _When the key of darkness’s master is chosen, so will fall Scala ad Caelum._ He couldn’t keep this, could he? No, he would be Scala’s end…But how could he refuse?

Master Heron held out his hand and another Keyblade appeared. “Xehanort.” He held the Keyblade in front of him. “This is yours.”

Xehanort stared at it for a moment. “Master Heron?”

“This is No Name. One of the most ancient Keyblades, created by the original Keyblade Master. I believe you have proven yourself worthy of wielding it.”

Xehanort’s eyes widened, and a look of glee filled his eyes. “Thank you, Master,” he said. “Though, I do not understand…”

“No Name has waited for a worthy wielder for centuries, passed down through our family for protection. I’ve known since we met that you are the one destined to wield it,” Master Heron said with a nod.

Xehanort slowly took No Name into his hands. “I…I won’t let you down,” Xehanort promised.

Eraqus felt Master Keeper in his hands. He couldn’t keep this, could he? He couldn’t be the end of Scala ad Caelum…but…

_“A true leader knows that they cannot change fate and accepts that.”_

Eraqus wanted to be a true leader. He would take Master Keeper…and he would stop Scala from falling.

Master Heron smiled. “Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort: I will humbly ask you to try to find out what’s happening to Scala and put an end to it. If no results are yielded in a few days, new tasks will be determined.”

“Yes, Master Heron!” They said at the same time.

Master Heron chuckled. “Check the sea level then return home to rest. Take the evening for yourselves, and face tomorrow head on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slight canon divergence in that they didn’t leave before their Mark of Mastery exams, but I think that’s okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't miss the last chapter! I posted it more quickly than usual because of the cliffhanger in Chapter 9. Anyway, back to our normal schedule!

Chapter 11

(Eraqus)

The city had been checked and deemed back to normal, and they had returned home to rest for the night.

After some time in bed, Eraqus sat up. It was late, but something was on his mind. He was running out of time…Even if Scala was safe, they were masters now. He needed to do something…

He headed toward the library…it was late, and Xehanort shouldn’t be there. If he wasn’t, Eraqus would wait for the morning.

But there he was, sitting on the windowsill, looking out over Scala.

He looked up when he heard Eraqus approach. “What are you doing up so late?” he asked.

“I could ask you the same question…”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Same…” Eraqus sighed. “Xehanort, I don’t know what’s going to happen. To Scala. To us.”

“Everything will be fine. We fixed the flooding. We can fix everything else, too.”

Eraqus shook his head. “I have to tell you something…in case something terrible happens.”

“Nothing is going to happen,” Xehanort repeated.

“Just…listen to me.” Eraqus felt his heart pounding. “I…” He looked away. “I love you.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just…my mind keeps telling me to say it before it’s too late…and with how things are going, it is a real possibility.” Eraqus turned away. “Now you know.”

“Eraqus…”

“See you tomorrow,” Eraqus muttered, heading out of the library, hoping sleep would no longer elude him.

“Eraqus, wait!” Xehanort rushed up behind him and grabbed his hand.

Eraqus turned to face Xehanort. Their eyes met, and for a moment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, as if looking into each other’s souls. Then, Xehanort’s eyes moved toward Eraqus’s lips, and before Eraqus could process what was happening, Xehanort had pulled him closer and their lips were touching. Though startled, Eraqus returned the kiss. It didn’t last long, but it was enough.

Xehanort let go of Eraqus’s arm and stepped back. “I…I have to admit, I love you too.”

Eraqus stood there for a moment, baffled. “Xeha?”

“But!” Xehanort held up a hand. “Nothing is going to go wrong. Everything will be fine, and we’ll still be together. Promise?”

A smile slowly crossed Eraqus’s face. “Promise.” After a moment of staring at each other, Eraqus cleared his throat. “I think we need to talk…” he said.

Xehanort nodded. “Agreed.”

(Xehanort)

As the two of them returned o the window seat, Xehanort’s mind raced. They sat with some distance between them, as if they were playing chess. Both looked out the window at Scala ad Caelum. The moon shone faintly though a blanket of clouds, illuminating the world outside in silvery light. He turned his attention back to Eraqus, who still stared out the window. It was peaceful now, and quiet…Eraqus looked unbelievably beautiful in the moonlight, though this was the first time Xehanort would ever admit it.

“So…” Eraqus broke the silence, looking over.

Xehanort tilted his head. “I guess…we feel the same.”

“Yes. But now I don’t know what to do about it,” Eraqus said with a nervous laugh. “I never expected this. I don’t know what I thought would happen…I’m not sure I had any expectations.”

“Hmm…” Xehanort agreed. Should he tell him the truth? That he had been avoiding this feeling for quite some time, but it only kept growing? He didn’t know what to say; what would be right, what would be wrong.

Eraqus continued. “All I had hoped was that things wouldn’t change. They don’t have to, do they?”

“What if we want them to? Can they?” Xehanort countered.

Eraqus blinked. “Yes…I think they can.”

Xehanort looked away. “I want things to change.” He thought he knew Eraqus better than anyone, but lately there was so much he didn’t know. He sighed. “I…I want us to be together.”

“How long have we been friends?” Eraqus asked. “It feels like forever.”

“I came here when I was thirteen…that was six years ago, and you certainly didn’t take your time inserting yourself into my life.”

“We’ve known each other for a long time…I always hoped we’d never grow apart, and lately I feared we were.”

“I think it was…fear of implications,” Xehanort said. “Not wanting to make each other uncomfortable, not wanting anyone to assume something…”

Eraqus shrugged. “We’re idiots.”

“I suppose we are,” Xehanort said with a slight smile. “But…that doesn’t matter anymore.”

Eraqus nodded. “It doesn’t.”

As if on autopilot, Xehanort grabbed Eraqus’s hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. Strangely, he felt calm about this. Like it was right. Perhaps it hadn’t hit him yet…that he thought it was a dream and that he would wake up the next morning and nothing have changed…

Eraqus smiled. “Xeha…Let’s talk more tomorrow.”

Xehanort sighed. He wanted to stay here, together, for as long as they could. No matter how much he kept telling Eraqus that things would be fine, he wasn’t sure he believed it. How much time did they have? They were masters now, and their paths might diverge. How much time had they lost in waiting?

Still, Xehanort nodded. “Right…it is late.” As they both stood up, it was Eraqus’s turn to pull him close, touching their lips together briefly. Xehanort wasn’t ready for it to stop when Eraqus stepped away.

They returned to their rooms, said their goodnights, and each returned to their separate beds. It hit Xehanort… Eraqus loved him. Suddenly, protecting this world seemed so much more important, and he just hoped there would be time for things to change for the better.

There were things he wanted to tell him, promises he wanted to make…dreams and aspirations he wanted to share, stories he had hidden from everyone. He had always felt safe with Eraqus; maybe now some things were worth sharing.

They had already promised each other that they’d be there for each other…that wouldn’t change.

 

 (Flashback)

_(Eraqus’s mother)_

_Master Lily loved training with Eraqus. He was still too young to have a real Keyblade, but he had the true makings of a master. She was so proud of him, so glad that she had removed the burden of royalty from his shoulders, so he could truly thrive as a Keyblade Wielder and properly defend Scala ad Caelum._

_She heard the door to the grand hall open. She whipped around, surprised. She hadn’t felt anyone enter the barriers of the castle._

_There stood a familiar noble… with something hidden in his shirt. Master Lily hurried Eraqus into the safe room behind the throne._

_“Mom?” Eraqus asked._

_“Stay here,” she said. “Everything will be all right.”_

_Master Lily turned toward the man. “What is the meaning of this?” Master Lily demanded. “How did you get through the barriers?”_

_“You’ve made some…questionable decisions. So, I’ve come to liberate you from your throne,” the noble, Lord Barron said._

_“For one thing, I am no longer a queen…though I suppose I do have a throne.” Master Lily cast a spell behind her back, willing the message: ‘Heron. I need your help.’_

_“You see, that’s the problem. My family was going to be royalty! Your husband decreed it when he offered your son’s hand.”_

_“My husband had no power to do such, and as such, he was removed from the equation.”_

_“Ah, your Majesty, that is when I developed a problem with you.”_

_“You aren’t taking this castle, and you’re not taking my son.”_

_“Oh, I have my ways to make you yield.” Master Lily heard movement behind her. “That saferoom isn’t so safe from me.”_

_“You wouldn’t!” Master Lily summoned her Keyblade and ran toward the men approaching the safe room. “Barrier!” she cast on the door. She used a fire spell to knock the men back and neared the door._

_Lily felt the pain before she heard the gunshot. She turned to face her opponent and aimed her Keyblade. “Flare!” she tried; but the spell would not come._

_Lord Barron laughed. “Do you really think I was stupid enough not to use a mage-blocker bullet?”_

_“Mom!” Eraqus screamed as he opened the saferoom door and rushed out._

_“Eraqus…Run…” Lily breathed as she collapsed to the floor in pain._

_“Mom?” Eraqus rushed over to her._

_Lily looked up at her son and smiled, making a decision, as time was fleeting. “Eraqus.” She held out her Keyblade. “I give to you this Keyblade…” She did her best to keep her voice solid, but pain and emotion overwhelmed her. “Be a good boy and listen to your Uncle Heron…”_

_Eraqus took it from her. “Mom?” Eraqus stood up as guards began to close in. “I’ll… I’ll take care of this. Then… Uncle Heron will come and cure you! Stay awake!”_

_“Eraqus…”_

_She watched Eraqus grip the Keyblade tightly. It was far heavier than the wooden one he trained with, but she knew he knew enough to use it. He ran at the noble, disarming him, before turning to fight the guards._

_Lord Barron walked past Lily toward Eraqus, but Lily reached out and grabbed his ankle. “No…”_

_Eraqus turned and knocked back Lord Barron. With his leg caught, he fell onto his butt._

_“Why would you do this?” Eraqus screamed at the man, holding the Keyblade to his neck._

_“Lily!” A familiar voice shouted from behind. Lily let go of the noble’s leg._

_Heron dashed over and looked down at his older sister. “Is the bullet still in you?”_

_“It’s… a mage-blocker…”_

_“Where is it?” Heron asked examining the wound on her back._

_“No, Heron…It’s too late,” Lily breathed. “Take care of this city…take care of Eraqus…”_

_(Eraqus)_

_“Lily, no…” Uncle Heron tried a cure spell to no avail. He stood up and walked over to where Eraqus held the cowering noble. He put a hand on Eraqus’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of everything,” he said._

_Eraqus didn’t let go of the Keyblade in his hands, tears streaming down his face. “Uncle Heron…is Mom…?”_

_“We’ll worry about that later.” Uncle Heron summoned his Keyblade, shoving Eraqus aside. He looked down at the noble. “You know the punishment for regicide, don’t you?”_

_“Good thing she wasn’t a regent,” the man said with a laugh._

_“I’ll make an exception.” He turned Eraqus away. “Eraqus, go to your mother.”_

_“Yes, Uncle Heron.” Eraqus ran over to his mom… as he crouched down next to her, he heard the telltale crack of breaking bone, but no scream. He didn’t look back._

_He wished he would never look back on this day._

(Present)

(Eraqus)

Eraqus woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and summoned his Keyblade, sitting it on his lap. It had been so long since he had that nightmare…that memory…

It was a memory that wasn’t all his own. He knew it was contained within his Keyblade, the Guiding Key. He thought he had long ago figured out how to block it from his heart and mind, but it seemed that was not the case.

He put his hand to his heart. Not much made anger stir in his heart, but this long past memory, something that could not be changed, always brought a bit of darkness to the surface. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to be a master…

At least it was morning, so there was no reason to go back to sleep. He got out of bed and walked headed out of his room, toward the library once more. It was empty when he arrived, and he went and grabbed a book from the shelf. Something to get his mind off the dream.

On days like this, he would have snuck out to the bakery. Grabbed some bread, brought Master Heron back some donuts, brought Xehanort something, though he could never figure out what Xehanort liked so he always tried something different. But there was no bakery to go to this morning.

So…what could he do? Nothing could distract him, not even this book. He felt his emotions overcoming him, the anger turning to sorrow and welling up in his eyes and sneaking down his face.

He was startled to hear the door open behind him, but he knew he was the one out of place. “Eraqus?” Xehanort asked from the doorway. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here so early.”

“Nowhere else to go anymore,” Eraqus replied, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking, and not turning to look at Xehanort.

“Nowhere else to—oh.” Xehanort walked over. “Is something wrong…?”

“Just a nightmare,” Eraqus replied.

“Oh.” Xehanort sat down next to him and looked over. “Wait—you’re crying.”

“No I’m not,” Eraqus claimed, looking away.

“You are…what was so terrible?”

Eraqus sighed, suddenly remembering the conversation they had the previous night. That explained why Xehanort was being so cautious with his words…

Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and put it on the table, grabbing Xehanort’s hand and putting it on top of it…and once again, letting the memory overwhelm him in order to show Xehanort the truth.

When it was over, Eraqus looked over and saw the shock on Xehanort’s face. “This was your nightmare?”

“Not a nightmare. A memory contained within this Keyblade.”

“A memory…?”

“I’m sorry I shared it with you. You didn’t deserve that burden…” Eraqus looked away.

“I had no idea—I thought your parents were sick, and—” Xehanort shook his head. “Not what I should be saying right now…”

“It’s fine. I don’t need words.” Eraqus still held Xehanort’s hand.

Xehanort turned his hand over to grab his hand as well. They sat there in silence for a moment, Eraqus just listening to Xehanort breathe, focusing on calming his emotions.

After a moment, Xehanort cleared his throat. “After all you’ve been through, how are you still like you are?”

“Like I am?” Eraqus asked, looking over.

“Kind. Happy. Peaceful…” He shook his head. “It makes all my problems seem so trivial.”

“How else could I be? I can’t dwell on it. Life goes on…” Eraqus sighed. “I’m sorry I showed you that memory. I shouldn’t have.”

“Someone needed to know. I’m glad you chose me.”

Eraqus paused. “Master Heron told me, after that happened, that emotions are just emotions, even hatred…and emotions don’t lead to darkness. Only lingering and letting them fester does.”

“Huh?” Xehanort blinked.

“I want to believe that…I want to believe that since I have let it go, other than brief moments, I haven’t let that darkness invade my heart.”

Xehanort nodded. “Yeah…”

One more thing that Master Heron had told him rung in his head at that moment. _I promise you, no matter how deep someone falls into darkness, you can always bring them back._ Eraqus believed that, more than anything else Master Heron had ever told him…because if it wasn’t true, then they were both lost that day.

After a few moments of silence, Xehanort cleared his throat. “Well…”

Eraqus looked over at him and smiled. “Did we…actually have that conversation last night?”

Xehanort’s eyes widened. “I suppose that would mean we did.”

“…Sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to make things awkward,” Eraqus said, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s fine,” Xehanort assured. He paused. “But I suppose there isn’t much time to dwell on it. We need to figure out how to fix things in town.”

Eraqus nodded. “Yes, we should.” Eraqus took a deep breath to compose himself. “Shall we check in with Master Heron?”

Xehanort nodded. “Good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time something positive happened, huh? But of course, I had to go and ruin it...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Master Heron)

Heron sat in his wheelchair, quietly watching out the window. Isolation never suited him, but it was necessary. Soon, Xehanort would be sent out to the other worlds, leaving just Heron and Eraqus to watch over Scala, likely more separate than together. It was unsafe for Heron to be amongst the people, just as it had been for Eraqus until recently. With Lily’s death, all was uncertain, and they could not be lost too.

Being in this chair…being without a leg…it brought back memories, most as fond as most, but some he wished he did not possess. A time he made a mistake, and all the things he had done to live with it…

(Flashback)

_Heron stared down the man who now stood in the circle; like a demon, he had been summoned to him, but he appeared only as a man, old, grey, and grizzled. Heron knew better._

_“What’s going on?” the man asked feebly._

_“Master Luxu, one of the earliest Keyblade Masters, bearer of the power of lust…” Heron regarded him. He looked nothing like expected._

_Luxu regarded him closely. “You have no use for me,” he said simply. “You don’t have the desires that I aid with.”_

_“Perhaps not the usual ones…”_

_“Oh? So not love. Knowledge, power?” Luxu shook his head. “No. You don’t want that….What do you want?”_

_“I…I want my sister back…I want that time back…”_

_“…Time? You lust for…time?”_

_“My sister—she was killed last week,” he said. “And I—and her son—” He looked down. “We need her, as does all of Scala ad Caelum.”_

_Luxu tilted his head. “I cannot bring back the dead.”_

_“Lies! You can fulfil any heart’s true desire!” Heron shook his head and summoned his Keyblade._

_“A Keyblade?” Luxu questioned._

_“Luxu, being of Lust…Give me back my sister, or you will die.”_

_Luxu rolled his eyes. “Oh, whatever shall I do?”_

_Heron faltered. “You really—can’t?”_

_“No. I cannot bring back the dead.”_

_Heron looked down. “Then what can I do?” he asked. “I have to take care of Eraqus, but I can’t…I can’t take her place…”_

_“What is your name, wielder?”_

_“Master Heron.”_

_“A Master? You truly are desperate…”_

_“I’d do anything to make things right…”_

_“What about revenge?”_

_“Didn’t work.”_

_“Oh?” Luxu raised an eyebrow. “I sense darkness in your heart, but I never would have guessed. It’s not hatred or rage…it’s sorrow.”_

_“Please, Luxu…Can I do something? Something for her, since I was too late?”_

_Luxu regarded him closely. “There is something. But I’ll need something in return.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“There’s always an exchange, you know that.”_

_“Of course…”_

_“A life for a life, the philosophers would say.”_

_“You said you couldn’t bring her back!”_

_“Ah, but the future is grim, Master Heron. Scala will fall.”_

_“What?”_

_“You know that destiny is set in stone. What would you do? Leave Eraqus to fall with it, to die like his mother, failing every single person you have ever cared about? Or…would you take his place?”_

_“I’ll save Scala!”_

_“Not an option.”_

_“…Then what are you proposing?”_

_“Simple. You guard the world, not him. You fall with it.”_

_“A life for a life…” He shook his head. “What will you take?”_

_“I’ll give you purpose. A mission… And in exchange…” he pointed at his right leg._

_“My leg?”_

_“Yes. I believe you’re quite the skilled athlete. It’s a fair price.”_

_“What is this purpose?”_

_“To save the worlds. Maybe not Scala, but everything else.”_

_“But—”_

_“What about your nephew? Don’t you want the best world for him? The one his mother can’t give him?”_

_Heron looked down. “Very well…Just…don’t make it bloody. I don’t want my apprentices to find me like that.”_

_“Fair enough.” Luxu walked over to him and put a hand on his head. “Here is your purpose…don’t forget it.”_

_There was a flash of light, and Heron fell to the floor, no longer able to stand. When his eyes cleared, Luxu was no longer there…but a vision was in his mind. A boy. The Keyblade in the library…Connect them._

_Simple enough._

_Heron heard familiar footsteps; Yen Sid, his longtime student. “Master Heron, I can’t get Eraqus out of—" Yen Sid ran over. “Master Heron!”_

_“I’m fine,” Heron insisted, looking down and sitting up as best he could. He looked down in horror; no blood, but an empty pant leg nonetheless.  “I’m fine,” he repeated._

_“But Master Heron—what happened?”_

_“Yen Sid, will you please go get the wheelchair from the infirmary?” he asked calmly._

_“Master Heron…?” Yen Sid looked where Master Heron stared. He gasped._

_“Please, ‘Sid. Get it for me.”_

_“Yes, of course…” He darted out of the room._

_“What have I done?” Heron asked, looking up at the ceiling. “What have I done?” He shook his head. “I’ve failed you, Eraqus. And now I’ve failed ‘Sid, too… Have I fallen to darkness?” He shook his head. “No…I gave into temptation…but I can come back…”_

_Right?_

(Present)

Heron heard footsteps and turned his chair to face the door. Yen Sid—what was he doing here?

“Master Heron, what’s going on around here?” Yen Sid demanded, expression strict.

“What are you doing here, ‘Sid? You’re supposed to be looking for the tower.” Heron tilted his head.

“I could sense something was wrong…there is darkness here.”

“There’s darkness everywhere; that’s why you’re to find the tower. Me, Eraqus, and Xehanort can handle things here. Don’t worry about it.” Heron waved a hand nonchalantly.

“Then where is your leg?” Yen Sid asked definitively.

“…It disappeared like all the other stuff.”

“Things from the castle are disappearing?” Yen Sid’s eyes widened. “And you aren’t concerned?”

“Of course I’m concerned, ‘Sid, I’m just trying not to drag you into it!” Heron snapped. “It’s bad enough to have the others involved.” ‘Sid recoiled. Heron looked down guiltily. “Sorry, ‘Sid. Wasn’t trying to be so sharp.”

“Master Heron…” ‘Sid looked up at him after a moment. “I’m not going to leave this all to you guys. You can’t handle it on you own, and they’re still—”

“I made them masters,” Heron replied.

“Without a test?”

“They had a test, just not a traditional one.” Heron explained what had happened with Daybreak Town.

‘Sid crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you call me right away?”

“You need to find that tower,” Heron repeated. “You _must_ find that tower, and you must protect it.”

“…Why did you make them masters, Master Heron?”

Heron sighed. He raised his hand to the door and slammed it shut. “I fear…I fear I’m running out of time…” He looked down. “I couldn’t let them leave without that title.”

“Master Heron?” ‘Sid asked, startled.

“I’ve made mistakes in my time, and I fear it’s come time to pay for them.” He closed his eyes. “Who knows how much time is left for any of us? All I know is that Scala will fall; when, I don’t know. But with all that’s happening, I think it’s sooner than later.”

“Then we must—”

“’Sid, you’ve always understood something I can’t get through Era’s head. Destiny is set in stone. You should do what you can, but in the end, you can’t change it. So…when there’s other important stuff to do, you can’t neglect it to try to change fate.” Heron looked Yen Sid in the eye. “That’s why you must find that tower and not worry about Scala. We’re doing our best; that is our fate. Yours is to protect the outside worlds.”

Yen Sid shook his head. “Master Heron…what would you do if I refuse?”

“I’d tell you again. And again and again and again, until I bugged you enough that you gave in.” Heron grinned. “I’m not one for orders, though you’ve always been pretty good at listening…but this time, it’s more important than ever.”

‘Sid looked down. “Master Heron…”

“You know…I look at us more as equals now, ‘Sid. So let’s…let’s drop the title, okay?”

“Master Heron—”

“Just Heron.”

Yen Sid looked baffled. “It’s an honor, Heron—”

“Sure, sure. It’s about time we sorted out that little detail. All you kids always cared more for that title than I did, anyway.” Yen Sid swallowed. “Let me level with you, ‘Sid, now that we’re equals…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve failed you so many times, and for that, I’m sorry—”

“You’ve never—”

“Yes, I did. But—that’s not the point.” Heron sighed. “Maybe it’s about time I tell you what really happened; back when Lily died. Back when I lost my leg… You’ve always wanted to know, and you deserved to know.”

Yen Sid shook his head. “I…there’s no reason I have to know, Heron. I trust that you did what you felt was right, like any other time.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Heron looked up at the ceiling. “Do me a favor, ‘Sid. When Scala falls…give this to Eraqus.” Heron summoned a notebook. “Feel free to read it too. Nothing you can’t see.”

“Give it to him yourself,” Yen Sid said, shaking his head. “That way you can know what he says.”

Heron frowned. “He’d never forgive me.”

Yen Sid blinked. He took the book from Heron. “If it’s that important…”

Heron nodded. “Please, ‘Sid. You’re the only one I can trust with it.”

‘Sid put the book into his jacket. “So…Scala’s falling…Did you tell them?”

“Eraqus wants to try…I don’t have the heart to stop him.” Heron sighed. “I think he knows more than he lets on.”

Yen Sid frowned. “I…I’ll go back out and look for the tower,” he said after a moment. “If you truly think that’s what’s best…”

“I do, ‘Sid…but only you can make that decision. It’s time I stopped giving you orders.”

“This will be the last one I take. After this, we discuss such decisions.”

“Of course.” Heron smiled. “Thanks for checking in, ‘Sid, but I promise we’ve got things under control.”

“You’ll leave, won’t you?” Yen Sid asked. “The three of you will leave.”

Heron smiled, preparing himself for something he rarely did. “Of course,” he lied. “We’ll all go the moment Scala falls.”

Yen Sid studied him closely for a moment before nodding. “Good,” he said. “You…you all can join me at the tower, when I find it.”

“Yeah. We’ll set up camp there for a bit, until we figure out what to do.”

Yen Sid smiled, a rare sight. “I’ll check in soon.”

“Yeah. Talk to you soon.” Heron smiled. “Now get out of here, that tower’s not going to find itself.”

“Of course,” Yen Sid said, rolling his eyes and heading out of the room.

Master Heron shook his head. “Will he forgive me, either?” He thought he would…Heron had been Yen Sid’s master since long before he began to teach Eraqus. But…he had a feeling that he wouldn’t have to live with being hated for very long if he didn’t.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Xehanort)

Xehanort slowed as he saw someone exiting the grand hall. He looked over at Eraqus, who had noticed too.

Eraqus asked, “’Sid?”

Yen Sid regarded them closely. “Take care of Master Heron,” he said simply.

“Huh?”

“That should be enough said.” Yen Sid turned. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay…” They watched as Yen Sid proceeded past them and down the hallway toward the exit of the castle.

“What was up with him?” Eraqus asked.

“He’s obviously found out what’s going on and is concerned,” Xehanort replied, “though I could live without him being so cryptic.”

“He’s always like that,” Eraqus said. “Still…he’s never told me to take care of Master Heron.”

“I don’t think things have ever been so severe…” Xehanort looked down. If Scala was falling, none of them had experienced anything similar in their times—not even Master Heron, with all his experience. “Eraqus…I think it’s time you told Master Heron about what the wall said.”

“But you said there’s no reason to worry…” Eraqus looked at him and frowned. “Why bother him with it if we’re going to figure it out?”

Xehanort sighed. “I said nothing bad was going to happen, not that there was no reason to worry,” Xehanort pointed out.

“What’s the difference?”

“There is one.” Xehanort didn’t know what to say it was.

Eraqus crossed his arms. “Let’s not bother him about it yet. Figure out what’s going on, then go from there.”

Xehanort shook his head. “Eraqus, I really think it’s time.”

“…Fine,” Eraqus said, uncrossing his arms. “But if he tells us to stop trying, we use our new ranks as masters to try anyway.”

“Agreed.” Xehanort nodded. He continued toward the grand hall and entered, followed by Eraqus.

Master Heron looked up at them as they entered. “Hey guys!” he said. “I figure you’re going to want to look around town today, which is cool. But, can you do me a favor, Master to Masters?”

Xehanort tilted his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m really in no shape to go out into the town to tell people that we’ve got everything under control in this state,” he said. “Not that we know we do, but we can tell them that we do. I’m sure everyone’s freaking out…unless whatever is going on has erased memories.”

“We’ll investigate,” Eraqus assured.

“Great!” Master Heron paused. “Say…is something different today? You seem happier.”

Xehanort looked over at Eraqus awkwardly just as Eraqus did the same. They both quickly looked away from each other. “We’re just…relieved that we figured out how to fix the flooding…” Xehanort claimed.

Master Heron raised an eyebrow for a moment but shrugged. “Hey, it’s whatever.”

Eraqus cleared his throat. “Master Heron…about the writing on the wall last week…” Master Heron tilted his head, but Eraqus continued, “It said…that Scala would fall.”

“Oh?” Master Heron asked.

Xehanort blinked. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“There are always stories,” Master Heron said. “I know it would happen sooner or later…but it might not be now.”

“Master Heron?” Eraqus asked, seeming puzzled.

“Eraqus. Xehanort. Here’s some wisdom for you. Sometimes, you’ll be taught contradicting lessons in life. It’s up to you to decide what you want to believe, what you want to teach…” Master Heron shook his head. “I was always told, and it was spread through time, that destiny was set in stone. And I do believe that. But, it is our destiny to try to do what’s right, and if we fail, we fail trying.”

_Destiny is set in stone… but it is our destiny to try to do what’s right._ Those words stuck with Xehanort. Destiny was set in stone. Scala would fall. In the end, all would end in darkness…but they could try to prevent it. If they could prevent this now, what would come next? Could they save even more?

“Master Heron…Just how many of your lessons are going to contradict?” Eraqus asked.

Master Heron smiled. “Eraqus, I told you long ago to take my lessons and come up with your own conclusions. It should come as no surprise to tell you such a thing.”

Eraqus looked Master Heron in the eye. “How long have you known Scala would fall.”

Master Heron sighed. “Someone told me, years ago. I wasn’t sure I believed them.”

“Someone…?”

“I don’t even remember,” Master Heron said with a wave of his hand. “Some old guy. I thought he was out of his mind.”

Eraqus nodded. Xehanort wondered if Eraqus really believed that, because Xehanort sure didn’t. Still, he didn’t feel it necessary to escalate the situation. What did it matter that Master Heron knew before them? All that mattered now was that they needed to try to save Scala, regardless of the outcome.

Xehanort cleared his throat. “Master Heron…What are we supposed to do if things do not improve here in Scala?”

Master Heron rubbed his chin. “Well…” He paused. “We’ll keep investigating for as long as we can, but… Xehanort, you must be anxious to go out into the outside worlds to see what’s out there, and it would be wise for you to get such experience.”

Xehanort shook his head. Though he did want to go and see what was out there, he wasn’t about to leave Eraqus behind. He had promised… “Master Heron, I’m staying until we fix the problem.”

Master Heron raised an eyebrow. “I’m surprised, Xehanort. You always used to go sneaking off on your own, but now that it’s allowed…you don’t want to go?”

“That’s not—” Xehanort swallowed. “This is different. There is trouble here in Scala, and I’m not about to leave you and Eraqus alone to deal with it.”

“That shows remarkable maturity,” Master Heron said with a nod. “However…It’s like I’ve told ‘Sid. It is our duty to not only defend Scala, but other worlds as well.”

“As I am now a master…I don’t have to take your orders anymore.” He noticed Eraqus watching him carefully; his expression was unchanging, but he was tense…Xehanort didn’t want to say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing…He wanted to do what was right for him and Eraqus, not what Master Heron might desire.

Master Heron shrugged. “I suppose that’s true, in a way.” He laughed. “I should’ve known you’d be less willing to do me favors than ‘Sid.”

Xehanort hadn’t expected such a nonchalant reaction, though perhaps he should have. Master Heron wasn’t so serious or stern that he’d force someone to do something they didn’t want to do…or at least, that was how he was with him and Eraqus. Yen Sid always seemed to take Master Heron more seriously.

“Let’s go ahead and go into the town and find out what’s going on,” Eraqus suggested.

“Right…” Xehanort agreed. They turned and headed toward the door.

“Xehanort, wait a sec…” Master Heron said. He and Eraqus both stopped. “Go ahead, Era. I’ll send him right out to catch up.”

“…Yes, Master Heron,” Eraqus said, continuing out of the room.

Xehanort turned to face Master Heron. “What is it?”

Master Heron’s face was stern. “You’re right that you don’t have to listen to me…and I know you don’t want to let Eraqus down…but please, Xehanort; don’t forget about yourself. Don’t forget about how you wound up here. Only you know the reason why, but…”

Xehanort paused. “My priorities have changed. That’s all,” he said after a moment.

Master Heron looked skeptical but nodded. “If you say so…”

“Can I go now?”

“Of course,” Master Heron said, waving his hand. “See you in a while.”

“…Right.” Xehanort left the room to catch up with Eraqus.

Eraqus was down the hall, far enough to know he hadn’t been listening, but near enough to know that he had been waiting. Xehanort walked up to him. Eraqus looked up. “What was that about?”

“It’s nothing.” Xehanort paused, reaching down to grab Eraqus’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Eraqus took his hand in return. “Right…”

“No matter what happens…no matter what Master Heron tells me to do…I will stay by your side,” Xehanort promised.

Eraqus smiled. “I know you’ll do your best.”

Xehanort frowned at the way he phrased it. “You don’t believe me?”

“I believe that you want to,” Eraqus replied. “But whether it will truly be possible…I don’t know what fate holds for us.”

Xehanort turned Eraqus to face him. “Fate be damned, I’ll change fate if I must.”

“Xeha…” Eraqus studied his face closely.

“I mean it.”

“Okay. I believe you,” Eraqus said with a nod.

“I promise you: I’ll prove it.” Xehanort breathed, leaning forward and pressing their lips together briefly.

Eraqus just nodded, a faint blush on his face. Grabbing Xehanort’s hand, he led the way out of the castle.

 

Things in town seemed fairly calm. Eraqus walked a bit ahead of Xehanort, telling people to spread news that there would be an announcement. Soon, a crowd had gathered in the central square.

Eraqus told everyone with a smile that they were investigating the happenings, that they would soon have everything under control. Though the people seemed thankful, they also seemed skeptical. But Xehanort did hear some comments on how it had been so nice for Eraqus to step in when Master Heron had done nothing but sit back and watch. Xehanort saw how Eraqus wanted to correct them, but Xehanort…wasn’t so sure they were wrong.

Announcement made and the crowd dispersed, Eraqus returned to Xehanort’s side. “Let’s take a look around; make sure nothing else is missing.”

“Then what?” Xehanort asked. “Even if nothing else is…what do we do next?”

“We…” Eraqus paused and seemed to be thinking. “We go back to Daybreak Town,” he decided. “Maybe that’s where this all started.”

Xehanort nodded. “Right.”

They made their way through town, down streets that were now familiar to Xehanort, and, to his shock, rather than something being missing, something was there.

“Eraqus!” Gregor said from his fruit stand across the street. “You aren’t going to believe it.”

Eraqus had already spotted the change. “It’s…it’s back,” he breathed, looking at the bakery that now stood proudly on the corner. He turned to Gregor. “How long has it been back?”

“Since the flooding reversed yesterday,” Gregor said. “It was incredible.”

“Is Marcy—”

“Go look for yourself,” Gregor said with a smile. “I know you’re busy, but I think checking in on an old friend fits the bill.”

“Right. Thank you, Gregor,” Eraqus said before subconsciously grabbing Xehanort’s hand and tugging him toward the new building.

Xehanort cautiously glanced around, and indeed a few people were watching…he almost wanted to pull his hand away, but…it was worth being a minor spectacle.

Eraqus tugged him into the building and ran up to the counter. “Marcy!” he cheered.

“Eraqus!” she said. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“What happened? Where were you?” Eraqus asked, letting go of Xehanort’s hand to rush over to the counter. Xehanort followed casually.

“Well…I’m not really sure,” she said. “It was an empty place…Nothing was really there at all, just me, and nothing made sense. I was scared, but…I thought it was just the end, and that there was nothing waiting for me like they always said there was…I’m glad I was wrong.”

“An empty place…” Eraqus tilted his head.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to see my favorite customer!” Marcy smiled. “And this must be Xehanort?”

“Yeah!” Eraqus said.

“Maybe now you can actually get him something he likes rather than guessing.”

Xehanort blinked as it clicked in his head. “Those random pastries were from here?”

“Yeah, did you think they were from the kitchen or something?” Eraqus asked, tilting his head.

“…Yes.”

“Really?” Eraqus said, exasperated.

Xehanort rubbed the back of his head. “…Sorry?”

Marcy laughed. “I’d always give Eraqus something that I thought you might like, and he took it back to you…but he always came back saying you were indifferent. So, we tried something else.”

Xehanort tried not to blush as it all processed. It hadn’t been things that took no effort to get…those pastries had been actual gifts, and he had just taken them for granted. It was embarrassing to think he was so stupid, and he felt bad for being so dismissive of a gift that truly had meant something to Eraqus.

His reaction thankfully went unnoticed as Marcy and Eraqus started chatting, Eraqus telling her what he could about what had been happening in town. Xehanort watched them, glad to see Eraqus look so relieved.

“Well…” Eraqus said, “we probably should look around town more and see if anything else is back.”

“All right. I’ll get a few things gathered up that you can swing back through and grab,” Marcy said cheerfully. “Bread for you, donuts for Master Heron, and…” She looked at Xehanort expectantly.

“Whatever you think,” he said with a shrug.

Marcy chuckled. “I’ll figure out what you like one of these days,” she said. She turned to Eraqus. “And no overpaying today, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Eraqus asked, playing innocent.

“You think I don’t notice the extra coins on the counter as you leave?” She shook her head. “I’ll let you get away with it again—just not today.”

“Okay, okay,” Eraqus said. “We’ll be back in a little while!”

“I’ll have everything waiting for you.” Marcy waved as they headed out the door.

Eraqus took a deep breath when they stepped out. “Maybe…maybe we fixed things,” he whispered.

Xehanort nodded. “We can hope.”

“To the docks next,” Eraqus said, leading the way.

 

Wherever they looked in town, everything seemed to be back in place. Xehanort felt like it was too good to be true…the look on Eraqus’s face said he thought the same. Still, they returned to the castle at the end of the day with nothing bad in sight. Had turning back the clock in Daybreak Town really fixed the entire town, contrary to what Master Heron told them?

They arrived back in the grand hall where Master Heron waited. He looked up when they came in. “Well, how were things?”

Eraqus paused. “Back to normal,” he replied.

“What?” Master Heron gawked.

“Everything’s back where it’s supposed to be,” Eraqus explained. “I feel like we should still try to find out what caused the problem in the first place, but it seems that it has been fixed, whatever it might have been.”

“Hmm…” Master Heron put his hand to his chin. “Maybe he lied…” he muttered under his breath.

“Who lied?” Xehanort asked.

“Huh? Just the crazy old man,” Master Heron said.

Xehanort wasn’t buying it, but he nodded, not wanting to pressure any further.

“So!” Eraqus said. “We’re going to go down to Daybreak Town and see if anything seems out of place that might have caused all this.”

Master Heron nodded. “Right…in this circumstance, returning there is justified.”

“Oh!” Eraqus said, holding up the bag from the bakery. “Guess what I brought!”

“Your bakery is back?” Master Heron asked with a smile.

Eraqus nodded, walking over and handing him the separate bag of donuts. “Like I said; everything seems back to normal.”

“That’s great!” Master Heron said. “Say, it’s late, and Daybreak Town is dark; why don’t you guys wait until the morning to go down there. Take the evening to enjoy your baked goods.”

“Master, if we want to prevent any more harm, we should act now,” Eraqus said.

Master Heron nodded. “I mean, it is up to you, but…I’d be more comfortable if you waited.”

Eraqus studied him. “Why?”

“Let’s just say that there are some…things…down there at night,” Master Heron explained.

“Things?” Xehanort asked.

“Things you don’t want to mess with when you can’t see them,” Master Heron said. “So, I would feel better, like completely better, if you’d wait until daylight comes again.”

Eraqus slowly nodded. “All right, Master Heron.”

Eraqus reached for Xehanort’s hand without a thought, but Xehanort hesitated to grab Eraqus’s in return. He glanced up at Master Heron.

Master Heron grinned. “About time,” he said.

“Eh?” Eraqus noticed his hand and quickly pulled it away.

“What do you mean, about time?” Xehanort said defensively, crossing his arms.

“You two have been all lovey dovey since you were sixteen,” Master Heron said with a laugh. “Don’t worry, no one’s going to care.”

Xehanort didn’t know what to say, and it seemed neither did Eraqus. Instead, Eraqus just silently grabbed Xehanort’s hand, and Xehanort returned the gesture.

“Go on, get out of here,” Master Heron said with a laugh.

Eraqus nodded and looked at Xehanort, gripping his hand tighter. Xehanort smiled, and they headed out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another soft and peaceful chapter.

Chapter 14

(Xehanort)

_A dream—no, a vision—no, a memory…? A memory of what? Of a future? But that was impossible…_

_Xehanort remembered someone coming to the Destiny Islands and telling him of other worlds, telling him that there was a ‘bright’ future ahead of him…but he didn’t remember what happened after that, and he didn’t remember what made him decide to leave and wind up in Scala ad Caelum. So…what was this?_

_A battle to bring darkness to the world…but why? And who were all these people? Why was he telling a teenager that he was going to be the end of himself by following his heart to the path of waking? How would he know that, and why would he say that? But…he remembered. And he remembered an old man, who he knew was himself, and he remembered twelve others with golden eyes…seekers of darkness…the real Organization XIII. None of these things should mean anything, just nonsense words…_

_‘We will summon Kingdom Hearts and bring about a new world,” the old man said. “The worlds are filled with darkness—they must be cleansed.”_

_No, Xehanort thought. Even if there was darkness, they didn’t need cleansed. There was a reason behind everything._

_Xehanort had one question he wanted to ask this old man, but he knew there would be no answer, as he couldn’t ask…where was Eraqus? Why wasn’t he by his side? Eraqus would never allow this sort of thing to come to pass…why would Xehanort do this?_

_No… It didn’t matter._

Xehanort awoke with one thought in mind, words from the previous day: _Fate be damned: I’ll change fate if I must._ He had told Eraqus that… and he meant it.

He sat up in bed, head throbbing and tears in his eyes. It had just been a nightmare, not a vision. Or, fate was not set in stone. Now that he knew…he could prevent it. He didn’t know how that path had come to pass, but he could do something. Something…He would stay with Eraqus.

Because…he loved Eraqus more than he loved power, than he loved freedom…he loved Eraqus more than he could comprehend…if this was the future that was set, Xehanort would stop it at all cost. Together, they could change fate. Together, they could set things right.

Still, that thought alone wasn’t enough to put his mind at ease. Sighing, he sat up on the side of the bed. Not being able to sleep wasn’t unusual for Xehanort, nor were nightmares, though there had never been one quite like this. No, it was always standard nightmare fare, something chasing you, falling, getting attacked and being unable to fight back…lately the worst ones had been of Eraqus dying, but he’d make sure that didn’t happen. But this nightmare—surely that was all it was—

Xehanort stood up. Hopefully a quick walk around the castle would be enough to calm him down—though, last time he had, Daybreak Town had been flooded…He didn’t want to discover something like that at a time like this.

Pondering what to do, he headed out into the hallway. He could go to the castle library and stare out the window for a while; he had done that many nights…But there was something that felt lonelier about the thought of being there without Eraqus after what had happened the other night. Being alone usually appealed to Xehanort at a time like this, but to be honest…

There were some nights, when he dreamed that Eraqus had died, that he snuck into his room, just to make sure he was still breathing. Though this one hadn’t been about Eraqus…maybe just a quick peek into his room would make him less antsy.

Xehanort made his way to Eraqus’s room and opened the door as quietly as he could. He stealthily stepped into the room and just far enough that he could see Eraqus sleeping in bed. A moment of watching silently was usually all it took, and usually, it went unnoticed…

But tonight, Xehanort’s luck had run out. As he turned to leave the room, he heard movement behind him.

“Huh? Xeha?” Eraqus asked. “What’s wrong?”

Xehanort froze, considering ignoring him and acting naïve in the morning in hopes that Eraqus would have thought it a dream, but…

“Nothing. Just had a nightmare,” he replied.

“So…you came in here?” Xehanort turned to face Eraqus, who was now sitting up, looking both perplexed and exhausted.

“…Sorry,” Xehanort said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eraqus yawned. “Well, come over here, I’m tired.”

“Huh?”

“You can sleep on top of the covers if that’ll make you more comfortable,” Eraqus replied simply.

“I really—I mean, I didn’t mean to come in here to—” Xehanort shook his head.

“Well, you don’t _have_ to sleep here, but I thought I’d offer.”

Xehanort paused. It wasn’t exactly an offer that he _wanted_ to turn down, but, “…Fine,” he said, heading around to the other side of the bed and flopping down on top of the covers.

“Good night,” Eraqus replied, sliding back under the covers.

“…Good night.”

Within minutes, Eraqus was softly snoring. Xehanort smiled and relaxed. Maybe this would help…

 

When the sun rose, Xehanort woke up, unsure where he was, outside of covers, with what felt like arms around him. He popped his eyes open quickly and looked over; Eraqus lay next to him, hugging him tightly, sound asleep. Xehanort had a moment of panic—what had he done? Surely they wouldn’t have—he would have remembered that…

But he noticed they were both clothed, to his relief, and remembered how he had ended up there. The nightmare. Now calmed down, he closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. If he would have to be eternally embarrassed by this whole situation anyway, he may as well enjoy the comfort of it.

He opened his eyes after a moment, looking over at Eraqus. He seemed to be a peaceful sleeper, and also seemed to have no issue sleeping with someone lying beside him. Still asleep, he smiled and cuddled closer. Xehanort sighed. He could get used to this…

Eraqus stirred and let go of Xehanort. “Good morning,” he muttered, rolling over.

“…Good morning,” Xehanort replied.

“Sorry about that…I thought you were having a nightmare again, and when I hugged you, you calmed down, so…” Eraqus said as he sat up and stretched.

“…That’s okay.”

“You know, even before, if you were having nightmares you could’ve come in here,” Eraqus told him.

“Oh…” Xehanort sat up and watched Eraqus closely.

Eraqus looked over and grinned. “Come on, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

Xehanort felt his face flush in response to that. “I—"

Eraqus leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek only making him blush more. Eraqus chuckled. “We all need someone sometimes.” Xehanort nodded after a moment. “What was your nightmare about, anyway?”

“I don’t remember,” Xehanort lied.

Eraqus seemed to believe it. “Sometimes those are the worst ones,” he said with a shrug. “Ah, well. Why don’t you go to your room and get some fresh clothes on, then we’ll go down to Daybreak Town.”

“…Right.” Xehanort stood up and walked around the bed.

Eraqus grabbed him and tugged him into a hug as he walked by. “You know I love you,” he said quietly.

“I know,” Xehanort said with a sigh. “And I love you.”

Eraqus let him go, and he headed out of the room, thankful that no one happened to be outside to see him exit; not that there would have been.

Xehanort still felt awkward but was doing his best to move on from it; it was embarrassing to have wound up in that situation, but…it was kind of nice, if he was willing to admit it. Eraqus seemed unphased. Xehanort wondered how that was possible…

But to be honest, Xehanort was planning on pretending to have another nightmare so that could happen again. He’d need an excuse, right?

(Eraqus)

Eraqus’s heart raced once Xehanort had left the room. That night had been so comfortable and relaxing…and he had totally just cuddled with Xehanort and though he seemed a bit embarrassed, he wasn’t angry.

Eraqus was grinning despite himself as he tried to get over his exuberant moment and compose himself. Somehow he had acted all calm, cool, and collected over the whole thing to Xehanort’s face; he was afraid if he made a big deal out of it, Xehanort would freak out and it would never happen again. And Eraqus hoped it happened again soon. He slept better that night than he had in ages.

Still, there was no time to waste, so he hurried to get dressed so they could go and handle more important matters.

 

(Xehanort)

Xehanort and Eraqus made their way toward Daybreak Town, down the halls of the castle and to the doorway.

They made their way down the stairs and to the entrance to the town. Eraqus summoned Guiding Key and unlocked the door, pushing it open and leading the way into the town.

“It’s…much nicer here when it’s not flooded,” Xehanort noted.

“Definitely; though I still wouldn’t call it a nice place,” Eraqus said. “Let’s go back to that clock tower, all right?”

Xehanort nodded. “Right.” He followed Eraqus through the town.

Nothing seemed out of place or out of the ordinary; the clock’s hands were still where they had left them, frozen in time…Xehanort wondered if that’s what had happened to the world itself…and how long it would last.

“Where did you find out about the writing on the walls?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus paused. “Well…I’d rather not go there again.”

“What if there’s something helpful there?”

“I would’ve seen it last time.”

Xehanort was quiet for a moment. “All right…” He looked around the area. It was so dead and empty, with no entrances or exits in sight. Xehanort wondered what Mater Heron had meant when he said there were ‘things’ down here. What could be down here that they couldn’t see?

But there was another question on his mind. “All these Keyblades…”

Eraqus looked down. “This isn’t where the ancient Keyblade war was fought, but it began here. The first battles took place here, in the hub of all worlds.”

“So, they belonged to wielders?”

“Yes,” Eraqus said. “They belonged to wielders—mostly children, to be honest. According to legends passed down, it was a terrible war. Wielder against wielder…most of them younger than we are.”

“Children?!?” Xehanort said, startled.

“Children have pure hearts, untainted by darkness. Because of these, in ancient times, most people worthy of the Keyblade found out at a young age—much like you and I did. But…back then, there was no time to sit back and learn. They had to jump right in and get to fighting the darkness.”

“…What darkness did they fight?”

“Creatures known as Heartless,” Eraqus explained. “They steal hearts and turned humans into Heartless themselves.” Eraqus looked around. “It’s our duty as Keyblade wielders to prevent such darkness from taking hold once more.”

“Oh…” The nightmare came back to Xehanort for a moment. The creatures that were aiding the cause…they were creatures of darkness…were they these ‘Heartless’?

Eraqus looked over. He studied Xehanort for a moment before his expression turned concerned. “Xeha? What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Xehanort said, looking away.

“…The nightmare?”

“I told you, I don’t remember it.”

“You did, but it’s unusual for simple stories of history to upset you…” Eraqus walked over to him. “If something’s bothering you, you can tell me.”

Xehanort shook his head. He couldn’t. What would Eraqus think—what would he do—if he knew the truth? If he knew that Xehanort was destined to do such terrible things…things wouldn’t stay the same.

Eraqus reached up and touched Xehanort’s face, gently turning it to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to tell me, but…don’t let something bother you so much that you can’t see the present.”

“Fine.” Xehanort took Eraqus’s hand and pulling it to his mouth, kissing his palm gently.

Eraqus laughed.

“What’s funny?” Xehanort asked indignantly.

“I just—never thought you’d be so affectionate,” Eraqus explained.

“… Does it bother you?”

“Not at all!” Eraqus replied quickly. “No, it’s nice.”

Xehanort was a twinge embarrassed by the comments, but he did his best to remain composed. He let go of Eraqus’s hand and turned to look around the city. “Where else is there to look?” he asked.

“We’ll just do a quick sweep back through town and see if there’s anything odd…then I’d say we call it a day, and just focus on watching for changes for the time being.”

Xehanort nodded. “I suppose it doesn’t matter what caused the problem as long as the problem is gone.”

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Eraqus agreed.

Together, they headed through Daybreak Town for one last look.

 

All seemed normal in Daybreak Town, so they returned to the surface. A quick jaunt around town showed things similarly in good shape. They checked on progress on Master Heron’s leg, but it was still a ways from being finished; things could be far worse, though.

The day finished, they headed toward their rooms. Eraqus yawned and stretched, looking over at Xehanort. “How often have you been having nightmares, anyway?” he asked.

Xehanort considered what to say. “…Fairly often,” he replied. It wasn’t a lie, but he didn’t know where this conversation was going.

“…You know,” Eraqus said slowly, “if they’ve really been bothering you…you could start out the night in my room.” When Xehanort looked over, Eraqus blushed and looked away. “If you want, I mean.”

“…Just to sleep,” Xehanort confirmed.

“Of course!” Eraqus said hurriedly. “I mean, unless—”

“Just to sleep,” Xehanort repeated. Xehanort certainly wasn’t ready to bring up what the ‘unless’ meant.

“Yeah. Just to sleep,” Eraqus agreed.

Xehanort paused to consider. Part of him didn’t want to put aside his pride and act like something as simple as nightmares was bothering him so much, but…this way he didn’t need to use that as an excuse anyway. His heart fluttered. They both wanted this, right?

“…Sure,” Xehanort said after a long pause.

“Great!” Eraqus said. “Um…come on,” he said, grabbing Xehanort’s hand and tugging him along.

It was Xehanort’s turn to chuckle. He had thought Eraqus was all suave about this, but here he was, clearly feeling the same anxiety that Xehanort himself had felt that morning. Eraqus didn’t protest to the laugher, instead just tightening his grip on Xehanort’s hand as if he was afraid he’d change his mind.

They made it into the room and got ready to settle in. “…You know you can sleep under the blankets tonight if you want…” Eraqus suggested after a moment.

“…Yeah,” Xehanort said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Soon, they settled under the covers peacefully. Eraqus rolled over and pulled Xehanort closer, wrapping his arms around him. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked.

“Of course not,” Xehanort replied, wrapping his arms around him in return and kissing him on the forehead. “You were making fun of me being affectionate…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eraqus mumbled, cuddling closer and sighing. “Let’s get some rest.”

“Sure,” Xehanort agreed, reveling in the comfort of Eraqus’s presence in the warmth of the covers. “Good night.”

“’Night.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: most angst in the whole story in this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 15

(Master Heron)

Everything seemed so normal…so good. Heron had to wonder, what was the difference?

Luxu was similar to a demon, but the question was, had he lied to get Heron to do what he wanted? It wouldn’t seem so…Heron didn’t know what he wanted, anyway, other than to complete this mission of giving No Name to Xehanort. Maybe it was all a trick, and maybe that meant that it was over now…

But what would No Name do to Xehanort? He didn’t want any harm to come to his apprentices. He didn’t know much about No Name beyond it being one of the most ancient Keyblades. Luxu hadn’t told him anything beyond that, not that he cared enough to ask at the time…he hadn’t done much thinking back then at all.

Maybe…maybe Scala ad Caelum was safe. Maybe something had changed…maybe destiny wasn’t written in stone after all. Would things have gone back to normal if it were going to fall? He didn’t know…he still wasn’t ready to let his guard down. Had he worried ‘Sid for nothing? No…something was going to happen; he just didn’t know when.

At least Eraqus and Xehanort seemed happy…maybe they’d still have each other even if Scala fell, and maybe that would be enough. They were ready to be on their own so long as they had each other, regardless of the fact Heron wasn’t ready to let them go. it had been the same with ‘Sid when he first left. It was just natural.

Still, if he only had a little time left…he wanted to make sure everyone knew something, something that contradicted what he said only days ago. He had said that destiny was set in stone, and but if it was your fate to try to change it, you should try even if you fail…but maybe, just maybe, fate could be changed, if you tried hard enough. He wanted to believe that…maybe believing was enough.

(Eraqus)

Eraqus awoke when he felt Xehanort shift in the bed. “Eraqus, we need to get up,” Xehanort said quietly.

“But I’m comfy,” Eraqus complained, not opening his eyes.

“We need to make sure everything’s still normal, remember?”

Eraqus pouted but opened his eyes. “You’re right,” he admitted, yawning. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed. He glanced over at Xehanort, who sat on the other side, back to him. “You sleep okay?”

“Mhm,” Xehanort replied.

“Good,” Eraqus said.

“…Is this just a thing we do now?” Xehanort asked after a moment.

“…If you want it to be.”

“…That would be nice.”

Eraqus couldn’t believe Xehanort would admit to such a thing, but he didn’t want to express his shock and ruin it. So, he smiled, and said, “It would.”

Xehanort stood up and walked around the bed to head toward the door. “I’ll go get ready, then we should head out into town.”

“Yeah,” Eraqus agreed.

He watched Xehanort leave before he headed over to his own closet to pull out some clothes. He paused to look out the window. From here, the city of Scala ad Caelum looked peaceful and calm…normal. But fear remained in his heart. He didn’t know what had gone wrong in the first place, so he didn’t know if it had been fixed. Seemingly, turning back the clock in Daybreak Town had brought things back in order, but he questioned it; Master Heron said that it would only affect Daybreak Town and the ocean. Either Master Heron had been wrong, or else something else had changed.

Eraqus hoped that things were fine now; safe, calm, in order…but he feared that he would return to the town and everything be gone again, or if not that…something would surely go wrong. Scala ad Caelum was destined to fall when the key of darkness found its master…that master was Eraqus, so now, there was only so much time left.

…Should he tell Xehanort the truth of the prophesy? He had told him that Scala would fall, and Master Heron had already known…but could Eraqus really admit that it would be his own fault? Could he really live with knowing that he would bring Scala’s end?

He…he had refused to use Master Keeper beyond the task in Daybreak Town, and he didn’t intend to use it again. Maybe if he didn’t use it, maybe if he ignored it…it would be fine. He imagined that was wishful thinking, but he had to believe something. Maybe if he could believe this, everything would be okay.

If Scala was destined to fall, he was destined to fight for it until the end, and he would, in any way he could…but it felt wrong to keep secrets from Xehanort now. They loved each other, and though Eraqus knew it was perfectly acceptable to have secrets from the people you love, he still felt guilty hiding this from him. Still…today they needed to go into town and investigate. Maybe that night he would say something.

He put his hand to his heart. Even now, his heart stirred with sadness and fear…what if Scala did fall? What if Xehanort changed his mind…what if Xehanort inevitably broke his promise to stay with him always? What would he do? He couldn’t handle that…It was so strange to him that only days ago he hadn’t recognized these feelings, and now they overwhelmed him. This fear…he couldn’t let it mar his heart.

 _Fate be damned, I’ll change fate if I must…_ Xehanort had said those words, and Eraqus really wanted to believe it was true. Maybe he could do it. Maybe it all went back to that chess game years ago, when Xehanort first told him about the old masters and the prophesy of darkness prevailing…so much had changed since then, and these days, such matters didn’t seem to interest Xehanort. Maybe…maybe Eraqus really had changed it, and maybe light would prevail; or maybe, it wasn’t Xehanort that would cause it all along, as Eraqus once feared.

Eraqus shook his head. Dwelling on this would do no good for now. They needed to check on the town and try to find out what had gone wrong. Maybe they could prevent Scala’s fall…

Once dressed, Eraqus headed out into the hall, where Xehanort waited. The expression that crossed Xehanort’s face when he saw him was a look of pure adoration, a look that was relieved to see him again though they’d only been apart for moments. Eraqus wondered if he looked at Xehanort the same way…he felt it.

Eraqus grinned and walked over. “Shall we?” He offered a hand.

Xehanort smiled softly and took it. “Should we just go out into town immediately, or should we check in on Master Heron?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus paused. “Well…Yen Sid did tell us to take care of Master Heron, so something must be wrong. It’s better to check on him, I think.”

“Agreed.”

The headed down the hallway, fingers intertwined. Everything felt right in the world, but there was still a nagging in Eraqus’s heart. What if this was temporary? What if Xehanort changed his mind? Could Eraqus handle that? He did his best to shove the thought back. These doubts weren’t a fair thing to have. Even if their love was temporary…even if Xehanort changed his mind…he would have to live with it. There was too much to protect.

“What’s wrong?” Xehanort asked, looking over at Eraqus. Eraqus hadn’t even noticed their hands separate until attention was drawn to it.

“What do you mean?” he asked hurriedly.

Xehanort studied him. “I can’t read your mind, but I can tell that something’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Eraqus said. He couldn’t voice his doubts; he couldn’t say that he believed Xehanort was making promises he couldn’t keep. That wouldn’t be fair.

Xehanort stopped walking, causing Eraqus to stop as well. “Era…did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Eraqus assured.

Xehanort tilted his head. “Then why won’t you tell me?”

“Hey, I don’t bug you to tell me what’s bothering you,” Eraqus replied.

“I know you. You’re biding your time.”

“Maybe…” Eraqus admitted. He looked away.

Xehanort was quiet, trying to look him in the eye.

Eraqus sighed, and despite himself, the words slipped out: “What if you change your mind?”

“Change my mind?” Xehanort asked. “About what?” He reached out and put a hand on Eraqus’s cheek, and though Eraqus didn’t pull away, he didn’t look at him.

“Never mind. It’s stupid,” Eraqus said.

“You think…I’ll decide I don’t really love you?” Xehanort asked slowly.

“It’s not a fair fear. I’m sorry,” Eraqus replied. “But if destiny is set in stone…won’t you leave?”

Xehanort grabbed his face with both hands and turned him to face him. “I promise I will change fate.”

“Huh?”

“If I know what’s to come, I get to decide if I want it to happen,” Xehanort said.

“Your nightmare—”

Xehanort looked away. “More of a vision.”

“Oh…”

“But I won’t let it happen. I promise you that.” Xehanort looked back at him.

“You need to stop making so many promises that I fear you won’t be able to keep,” Eraqus said slowly.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Xehanort replied, turning his head to face him. “I will make the right choices. I _will_ change fate.”

“I want to believe that,” Eraqus replied.

“Then believe it.” Xehanort moved his hands to the back of Eraqus’s head. “Please, believe it.”

“I—” Eraqus swallowed. “I’ll try.”

Xehanort leaned forward, pulling Eraqus’s face toward his own, and pressed their lips together. Eraqus sighed and moved his hands to Xehanort’s back, pulling him closer and fully accepting the kiss, joining in. He intended to keep it brief and simple, but Xehanort ran his tongue along his lips and it became something more. Eraqus allowed a little more time before pushing Xehanort away.

Xehanort pouted, but Eraqus said, “We have things to do today.”

“You’re right…” Xehanort agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Eraqus assured. He grabbed Xehanort’s hand again.

“I promise I’ll make things different,” Xehanort repeated.

Eraqus nodded. “I know you will,” he lied, starting to walk again.

 

Eraqus led the way into the grand hall, where Master Heron sat as he always did. He looked up when they came in, tilting his head. “You know, you really don’t have to come to me for orders every day now, right?”

“Yes…” Eraqus said, “but aren’t we still allowed to see how you are?”

Master Heron put his hand to his chin. “I suppose…but I don’t need anyone keeping an eye on me.”

“We know that,” Eraqus assured. “It’s just, with so much going on…and without a leg…”

“Good point, good point,” Master Heron waved his hand nonchalantly. “I guess I kind of _do_ need checked up on right now.” He paused. “I’m assuming you two are planning on going back out into town today?”

Xehanort nodded. “Yes. That was what we were planning.”

“Do me a favor and see if my leg’s done yet. I know it’s probably not. Those things take time…but I can dream, can’t I?”

Eraqus nodded. “We’ll check.” He paused. “When you’re back on your feet, though, you need to go out into the town. People think…”

“That I’m not doing anything,” Master Heron finished his thought. “Well, it’s not like I make a habit of going out there…it would be good to go once I can walk again, I suppose. Then again, you’re handling things pretty well.”

“Things are going well, Master Heron, but…I’d still appreciate your help and experience,” Eraqus said. He hoped that Master Heron wasn’t intending to throw all responsibility onto him at a time like this. It was bad enough thinking he had to take care of things on his own for a little while…well, he wasn’t alone, he had Xehanort, but still…

It seemed today was not to be as planned, though. Suddenly, the sky fell dark, though it was still morning, and the ground began to shake. A strong wind blew outside.

Master Heron looked up. “Xehanort. Eraqus. It’s time for you to leave,” he said calmly.

“What’s going on?” Xehanort asked.

Eraqus knew. He could feel it in his heart. “Is Scala—"

“It’s time, boys,” Master Heron said resolutely. “You must leave now.”

“What?!” Eraqus snapped. “No, we have to stop this!”

“And we’re not leaving without you!” Xehanort said.

“Eraqus…someone has to stay and fall with Scala, and it’s not you,” Master Heron replied. “I made you both masters. You’re ready.”

“But Master Heron, didn’t you say the world was mine to protect?” Eraqus asked hurriedly.

Master Heron shook his head. “I took that duty away from you…”

Xehanort looked around. “Is there no saving it?” he asked.

“Not now…” Master Heron said.

Eraqus summoned Guiding Key, making a decision. He pointed it beyond Xehanort, creating a portal to the ocean between. Then, he walked toward Xehanort.

“Are we really just leaving?!” Xehanort demanded.

Eraqus smiled before leaning forward to kiss Xehanort softly. Then, he hit Xehanort’s shoulder armor to activate it, and shoved him through the portal, closing it behind him.

He turned back to Master Heron. “I fall beside you.”

“Eraqus, no…” Master Heron said. “You can’t…you must leave!”

“I don’t have to follow your orders anymore.”

“But—Xehanort—” Master Heron looked away. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing, Eraqus?”

“I’m sure.” He said with a nod.

Master Heron sighed. “Then let’s fall too.”

(Xehanort)

Xehanort floated in the ocean between, looking down as Scala Ad Caelum was engulfed in darkness. “Eraqus!” he screamed. He summoned his Keyblade and changed it into a glider, getting on and racing toward where Scala had once been…but it was gone.

“No…” Xehanort breathed. His heart ached. “Eraqus, how could you?”

He couldn’t be gone…he and Master Heron had to be fine…Xehanort would find them…

“I need to find Yen Sid,” Xehanort said, turning the glider around.

(Master Heron)

It was time for Scala to fall; Eraqus shouldn’t be here with him…Luxu lied. It was all for nothing…

All was darkness, and he was alone. He took a deep breath. This was the end…Eraqus wasn’t here, maybe he was safe, somehow…But would he be safe in the end?

He was glad he had made them masters before this happened…the last of Scala’s masters…could they do it?

If Luxu was right and Heron wrong, they couldn’t…but…Heron had faith in Eraqus and Xehanort. They’d set things right. They’d change fate.

Out of the darkness, Heron saw a figure enveloped in light. He recognized her as she held out a hand. “Lily…” he breathed.

“You won’t fall any further into darkness,” she said. “Your job is done. Brother…we’ll be together again.”

“Sister, I—” He looked away.

“Thank you for taking care of Eraqus. You did what you could.”

“But…he fell too…I let him stay.”

“Didn’t you say you had faith in him?” She smiled at him. “Now, take my hand…”

Heron did, and all dissolved into a bright sky…

(Eraqus)

Eraqus awoke in what seemed to be a cave, behind a sealed door with no handle. It was pitch dark…and he was alone.

He sat up and looked around. Master Heron was nowhere in sight, but…there lay his Keyblade on the ground. Eraqus stood up and picked it up…no light came from it. It had no master…

Sighing, Eraqus leaned it against the wall of the cave. He couldn’t bear to bring it with him…but he needed to find out where he was.

Exiting the cave, Eraqus saw no more light; only darkness, lit only by a faint distant glow that wasn’t the sun. He looked around.

Master Heron was gone. It was his fault…at least Xehanort was safe. He could take comfort in that.

Eraqus looked around. All around were fragments of buildings—pieces of Scala ad Caelum with no life within. It was as if everything died but Eraqus…but Eraqus was alive.

He shivered. He needed to find a way out of here.

(Xehanort)

Following his heart, Xehanort arrived at a tower standing alone in the universe. He landed his glider there and headed down.

As he neared the door, it swung open and Yen Sid dashed out. “Xehanort! You’re alive!” Xehanort nodded numbly. “But…where are Master Heron and Eraqus…?”

Xehanort looked down. “Scala fell, though you seem to know that…Eraqus shoved me into a portal and the two of them stayed.”

“What?” Yen Sid gasped.

“They have to be okay, right?” Xehanort begged for an answer. “Eraqus has to be okay!”

“Xehanort…” Yen Sid’s eyes were wide.

“Tell me Eraqus is okay!” Xehanort shouted.

Yen Sid closed his eyes. “The two of you were inseparable…can you feel him?”

Xehanort closed his eyes and put his hand to his heart. “Yes. Faintly.”

Yen Sid nodded. “I do not feel Master Heron…but you were close enough to Eraqus that if there’s even a glimmer of him left you can find it.”

“Tell me, Yen Sid; how do I find him?” Xehanort begged.

Yen Sid nodded slowly. “It’s very risky, but if Scala truly fell to darkness rather than being destroyed, it may be possible—”

“Just tell me!”

“I’ll show you how.”

(Some time later)

Xehanort walked quietly through the Dark World, looking for his light. Yen Sid had told him to follow his heart to Eraqus, but…the light he usually felt was far away, and no matter how far he walked, it got no closer. There was nothing but darkness around him, and shadowy creatures ready to fight him at every turn. Each battle was won, but…

He stopped on the edge of a beach, where a familiar form sat hunched over. “Eraqus…?” Xehanort asked slowly. Why didn’t he feel the light? Still, he ran forward. “Era!”

Eraqus slowly lifted his head, and instead of peaceful grey, sinister gold glowed back. He slowly stood up and turned to face Xehanort, face empty of emotion.

“Era…”

“Don’t you call me that,” Eraqus said.

“What…?” Xehanort breathed.

Eraqus put his hands to his head. “It’s…it’s all my fault…Scala ad Caelum; Master Heron…I wasn’t strong enough!”

“What happened to Master Heron?” Xehanort asked. Eraqus just looked away. “Era…”

“Please, Xeha, just go away! I belong here now!” Eraqus said. “I fell with Scala. I fell with Master Heron. I don’t…”

“Era, it’s not your fault…” Xehanort said softly, starting to walk closer and extending a hand.

Suddenly, there was a Keyblade at his throat; Master Keeper, not the Guiding Key.

“I said go away!” Eraqus growled—growled? Anger? Such an unfamiliar emotion from him…

But Eraqus would never hurt him, right? There was no reason to be afraid…But there was so much darkness coming from him… Still, Xehanort simply reached up to push the Keyblade away—and, pain shot through his arm as the Keyblade hit it perfectly. He could hear the snap and yelped. “Eraqus!” Xehanort shouted. “…No. You’re not Eraqus.”

“Get away from me, Xehanort,” Eraqus repeated, taking a step back.

Xehanort shook his head and summoned his Keyblade. “I’m not leaving here without Era.”

“You can’t fight with your arm like that,” Eraqus stated.

Xehanort shook his head. “You’re right.”

“Huh?”

Xehanort pointed the Keyblade at Eraqus. “Sleepga!” he shouted.

Eraqus teetered back and forth for a moment before Master Keeper fell to the ground. As he started to fall forward, Xehanort ran over and caught him with his good arm.

“Yen Sid, this had better get us back,” Xehanort said, struggling to pick up Master Keeper and pointing it in the air. In an instant, a door appeared. Xehanort struggled to carry both Eraqus and Keyblade but pulled them through the door and into the Mysterious Tower.

Yen Sid was pacing on the other side. He stopped when the door appeared and waited for a moment before they were through before closing it. “Where’s Master Heron?” Yen Sid breathed.

Xehanort just shook his head, gently laying Eraqus onto the floor before pointing Master Keeper at the door and sealing it.

“…It’s as I feared, then,” Yen Sid said.

“Something’s wrong with Eraqus,” Xehanort stated, sitting on the ground next to him.

“Wait—your arm…” Yen Sid rushed over.

“I said something was wrong, didn’t I?” Xehanort snapped.

“He did this…?”

“No! It’s not Eraqus. Something’s wrong!” Xehanort repeated, halfway wondering if it was for his own sake.

Yen Sid nodded. “There is a great darkness coming from him…” he agreed. “We must find out what happened…but first, your arm needs care.”

Xehanort looked down at it, and the pain hit him. He cursed.

After a quick spell to conjure materials, Yen Sid soon had a brace put on the break and Xehanort’s arm now in a sling. Yen Sid stood in front of Eraqus for a moment, standing next to Xehanort, but Xehanort crouched down in front of Eraqus and reached out a hand to grab Eraqus’s. As he raised it to kiss as he so often did, he noticed the skin was tinged black, as if dipped in dripping ink.

“What’s wrong with him…?” Xehanort breathed, looking at Yen Sid.

“He has fallen to darkness…” Yen Sid said slowly.

“We can bring him back, right?”

“Surely,” Yen Sid said. “I’ll…I’ll do some research.”

“All I did was a sleep spell. He should be waking up any time.”

“Then you must stay here and stop him from leaving.”

Xehanort nodded. “Of course.”

_No matter how deep into the darkness someone falls, you can always bring them back._

Yen Sid left the room hurriedly, and Xehanort followed through on his whim, kissing Eraqus’s palm, no matter how stained in darkness. “I’ll change fate. I promise.”

(Eraqus)

The first thing Eraqus noticed was a faint warmth against his hand. Then, he noticed something beyond his eyelids…light. He slowly opened his eyes, putting his hand in front of them to shield them; it had been so long since he had seen the light of day…

He shouldn’t be here. He should be back in that dark place, alone. How had he…?

He looked down at his hand, and wrapped around his own black tinged fingers was a familiar hand…Xehanort? He looked over and saw Xehanort asleep in a chair next to the bed he lay in. Heart racing, Eraqus tried to pull his hand away, but the moment he moved, Xehanort’s hand tightened around his wrist in a vicelike hold.

“Eraqus?” Xehanort asked, eyes popping open.

“Let go of me,” Eraqus demanded.

“No.”

Eraqus made eye contact and froze; behind the look of determination in Xehanort’s eyes was an emotion that didn’t belong there…fear. Eraqus knew it was for good reason…he glanced down at Xehanort’s other arm…it was held in a sling. “Oh no…” Eraqus whispered, covering his mouth with his free hand in horror, feeling sick. “What did I do…?”

“It’s all right, Era,” Xehanort said softly. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not!” Eraqus said, uncovering his mouth and trying to tear his hand away. “Scala’s gone. Master Heron’s gone. And I…I hurt you…” He jumped off the bed on the side opposite of Xehanort; unwilling to let go of his hand, Xehanort was simply thrown off balance and onto the bed. “Let me go, Xehanort!”

“No…” Xehanort repeated, still doing his best to sound calm. “Eraqus, I can’t let you leave.”

“You have to! I have to go back there. It’s safer for everyone!” Eraqus wailed.

“No. There’s something wrong with you right now, but Yen Sid’s looking for a way to fix it,” Xehanort said, still smoothly and calm. “We’re going to fix it, and everything will be okay. We’ll be together, just like we promised.”

There was something wrong with him. Eraqus had to admit that. Beyond the deep sadness, beyond the anger he felt…there was something deeper, darker…more sinister.

Master Heron had been wrong. Negative emotions were the pathway to darkness.

Still, Eraqus was determined. His heart ached, a deep sadness and pain, but more than anything, he just wanted to get away. He held out his hand and tried to summon Master Keeper—but nothing.

“Yen Sid has Master Keeper sealed away,” Xehanort explained. “And I don’t think you can summon Guiding Key like that.”

Eraqus knew he was right…he felt tears fill his eyes. He tried to pull his hand away once more, but Xehanort just climbed off the bed beside him.

“Please, just let me go, Xehanort,” Eraqus said, his voice shaking. “I don’t…I don’t want to hurt anyone else, and if I could hurt you…”

“You won’t hurt me again. Besides, you’ve given me just as bad of injuries sparring,” Xehanort assured.

“It wasn’t on purpose then!” Eraqus snapped.

“You didn’t want to this time, either.”

“How can you know that?”

“Because I know you. And I love you.” Xehanort’s grip loosened slightly for a moment, but only long enough to change his hand’s position. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Eraqus froze. His heart…it had truly fallen to darkness, because in that moment…he didn’t feel love. He closed his eyes and tried to pull away again, hearing his own sobs ringing out into the room. It hurt. It hurt so much…he just wanted…he wanted to feel that love, more than anything. But there was nothing but pain.

“Era…” Xehanort said softly, clearly not knowing the exact reason behind his tears. “It’s okay. We’re going to fix this.”

“I can’t…I can’t do this,” Eraqus sobbed. “I can’t…”

The door to the room slowly opened and Yen Sid rushed in, a book in hand. He looked at Xehanort. “He’s awake,” he stated.

Xehanort nodded.

Yen Sid swallowed. “I… I can’t tell…is there light left?”

“Of course there is!” Xehanort snapped.

Eraqus had a hard time believing that. He tried to pull away again, but Xehanort tightened his grip even more, to an almost painful amount; he was angry about something…Yen Sid? The situation? Or…him?

Yen Sid stepped forward, placing a hand on Eraqus’s head. Eraqus recoiled and tried to take a step away, but in response, Xehanort just pulled him closer.

Yen Sid nodded, returned his hand, and said a spell under his breath, words that Eraqus couldn’t understand…but the anger and fear slowly slid away, and his heart rate calmed. He felt his hands shake, but it was as if a great weight had been lifted, like a filter had been removed from his awareness, and when he looked over at Xehanort, everything felt like it should again.

“I’m so sorry,” Eraqus whispered, looking down. But his hands were no longer tinged with black. Now all that was left was guilt and shame…All else had faded away.

“It’s okay. I promise,” Xehanort said, releasing his wrist and raising his hand to stroke his hair.

Eraqus shook his head. It wasn’t okay. Xehanort didn’t know what he meant by it, but he could never apologize enough…

Yen Sid cleared his throat. “It appears that everything is back to normal,” he said. “I’ll…I’ll give you two a moment.” He slipped out of the room.

Xehanort moved his hand from Eraqus’s head to his back and pulled him close. Eraqus quickly wrapped his arms around Xehanort in return, burying his face in his neck and doing his best not to start sobbing all over again.

“I promise, everything will be okay,” Xehanort said once more. “I love you, more than anything, and I promise you’ll be fine.”

“I don’t deserve that,” Eraqus replied, looking up at Xehanort. “I don’t deserve that at all.”

“You don’t get to tell me how I should feel,” Xehanort replied sternly.

“Xeha, I…I love you too,” he said once he was sure that feeling was back; it was what it took to believe that his heart was back to the light. “But after all I’ve done…”

“No matter how deep into the darkness someone falls, you can always bring them back,” Xehanort said.

Eraqus felt his eyes water again, but he reached up and pulled Xehanort into a soft kiss, and finally, finally everything felt right again. When he stopped, he tried to pull away, but Xehanort didn’t let go of his hand.

“Era…” Xehanort said softly before his expression grew firm. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ force me to leave you again,” he said sternly. “I thought I’d never get you back…” Apparently, it was Xehanort’s time to cry, as two tears slipped out and he didn’t let go of Eraqus’s hand to wipe them away.

“Xeha…I’m sorry…” Eraqus reached up to wipe the tears from Xehanort’s cheeks with his free hand. “I don’t know what I can ever do to apologize.”

“Stay with me,” Xehanort replied simply. “That’s all it takes.”

Eraqus looked down at Xehanort’s arm. “Could it not be healed?”

“I asked Yen Sid to save his magic to help you,” Xehanort replied.

“Dummy!” Eraqus said, putting a hand on the arm and casting several cure spells.

“I think it was worth it,” Xehanort assured as he pulled the arm from the sling but not the brace. “It’ll be fine, in time, and so will you.”

Eraqus nodded slowly. “Yeah…” He looked away. “I have to tell Yen Sid that Master Heron is—"

“Not right now,” Xehanort said. “Right now, we’re going to rest,” he said sternly. “I’m tired, and I’m not letting you go just yet, so you’re stuck here with me.”

“Oh, woe is me,” Eraqus said, feeling a smile sneak onto his face. “Such a terrible fate.”

Xehanort kissed him again before tugging him down onto the bed. “It feels like I haven’t slept in a week,” he complained gently.

“I’m sorry,” Eraqus replied. He paused. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Getting under blankets involves letting go of you, so it’s not happening,” Xehanort stated. He pulled him closer. “I’m never letting go of you again.”

“Eventually you’ll have to,” Eraqus disagreed, trying to move away enough to look at Xehanort’s face.

“Nope. Never again.” Xehanort didn’t allow him to pull away, instead pulling him even closer.

Eraqus chuckled but wrapped his arms around Xehanort in return. “We can argue about it later, I guess.”

“There’s no arguing about it,” Xehanort replied. “You may as well get used to it.”

Eraqus sighed. “Get some rest. I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

Xehanort yawned in response. “If you do, I’ll hunt you down again.”

“I won’t.”

Xehanort sighed. “Good night for now.”

“Yeah. Good night.”

Everything was right in the world for that moment…and maybe one moment in time was all that mattered after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you be relieved that the angst gets less after this chapter, at least for a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Xehanort)

Eraqus’s eyes had gone back to their proper shade of peaceful grey, his hands no longer tinged in inky darkness. Xehanort was so relieved; having him back in the realm of light had been a start, but the thought that he might never be the same again…Xehanort couldn’t stand it.

Xehanort awoke with his back cold, but around him was the warmth of Eraqus’s arms. He opened his eyes to see Eraqus burying his head against his chest. He sighed and reached up to stroke Eraqus’s hair softly, but Eraqus flinched in response, so he stopped.

Eraqus looked up at him. “You’re awake.”

“And you’re still here,” Xehanort said.

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“…Forgive me for not believing it.”

Eraqus looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“What were you thinking, Eraqus?” Xehanort breathed. “You could’ve been gone for real. What then?”

“I thought I needed to fall with Scala,” Eraqus said simply, not looking up. “I couldn’t leave Master Heron there alone.”

“So you stayed to fall to the darkness?” Xehanort said in disbelief. “Did you not even care what would happen to you…what would happen to me?”

“Of course I cared what would happen to you!” Eraqus said sharply, looking up at him. “That’s why I sent you away.”

“But you were going to leave me all alone.” Xehanort’s heart ached. “I thought I was the one bad at keeping promises.”

“I thought it was right…that maybe I could do something…” Eraqus shook his head. “I thought…I thought it didn’t matter what happened to me in the short term, but there must be Keyblade masters to take care of the worlds…but there was no way I could save Scala.”

Xehanort gritted his teeth. “You can’t…you can’t do that, ever again,” Xehanort said. “I thought you were gone. I thought…I thought I’d fall into the darkness too.”

Eraqus bit his lip and looked away. “I’m sorry…I know that’s not enough.”

“When I promised to change fate, I never—I had no idea this would happen,” Xehanort said softly.

“It’s certainly not your fault!” Eraqus protested. He pushed Xehanort on his back and rolled on top of him, leaning up on his arms to look down at him. “I’m the one who made a stupid decision!”

Xehanort swallowed and felt his face flush at their position, all thoughts of guilt exiting his mind for sheer panic. “Era—”

The door opened for a moment and Yen Sid popped his head in before his expression changed. “Oh, I’m sorry—” Yen Sid said, quickly looking away and starting to close the door.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Xehanort said frantically.

Eraqus’s expression changed to realization and he hurriedly rolled off Xehanort. “It’s really not,” Eraqus agreed, blushing deeply.

“…Okay, then,” Yen Sid said, stepping into the room. “I just thought I’d see if you were awake. There is much to discuss.”

Xehanort and Eraqus climbed off opposite sides of the bed and looked a t Yen Sid. Eraqus nodded. “There is…”

(Eraqus)

They entered the main room of the tower. There wasn’t much to speak of for furniture, but the room was round and showed a sky full of stars lighting the night. Eraqus looked out it only for a moment before the three of them stood to discuss the situation at hand.

Yen Sid looked at Eraqus. “What happened…?”

Eraqus sighed. “Scala fell to darkness. Master Heron disappeared, leaving only his Keyblade behind. I woke in a strange realm with no light, filled with mindless creatures that attacked stalked me.” Eraqus looked down. “I looked for Master Heron for some time, but I never found any sign of him.”

“I thought he was gone,” Yen Sid said. “I cannot feel my connection to his heart any longer.”

Eraqus nodded in agreement. “He wasn’t there…” They were all silent for a moment. “He knew what was coming, but he didn’t warn us.”

Yen Sid shook his head. “He warned me…”

“And you said nothing?!” Xehanort snapped.

Yen Sid looked away. “He only told me a few days before, if it’s any consolation.”

“That’s why you said to take care of him,” Eraqus noted.

Yen Sid nodded. “Yes…” He looked at Eraqus closely. “Now, onto a different matter; how did you end up as you were?”

Eraqus was silent for a moment before looking down. “My thoughts spiraled out of control, and in that dark realm, that weakness of heart allowed the darkness in.”

“Eraqus…” Xehanort breathed. “Your heart isn’t weak.”

Eraqus looked away, ashamed. “It was all my fault. Scala fell because I accepted Master Keeper; Scala’s key of darkness. I…I tried to do something to stop it, but I failed.”

“You…you know what caused it?” Xehanort breathed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know; maybe if they didn’t know, it wouldn’t come to be.” He shook his head. “The writing on the wall told me of it. I didn’t know the key of darkness was Master Keeper until it was already mine.” He felt Xehanort’s gaze boring into him and felt only shame. “I swear I was going to tell you that day, but then…Scala fell.”

“No more secrets,” Xehanort said.

Eraqus looked over. “You have secrets, too, you know.”

“Nothing that big,” Xehanort countered.

Eraqus shook his head. He was getting frustrated, his muscles tightening and head aching. He did his best to control his breathing, control his temper, but he said nothing, only looking away.

“Stop bickering, you two,” Yen Sid said, sounding stern. “There’s been enough darkness in this tower for the week.”

Eraqus looked down at his hands and nodded. “Right…No more secrets,” he agreed. “But that means you too, Xeha.”

“I know,” Xehanort replied.

“There should be no important secrets kept from any of us,” Yen Sid added. “As such, I will not wait to reveal this.” He summoned a book.

“What’s that?” Eraqus asked.

“Something Master Heron gave to me. He told me to give it to you, Eraqus, when Scala fell…I can only assume he knew he would be gone along with it.” Yen Sid held out the book. “I will warn you: it is troubling.”

Eraqus took the book into his hands. He turned it and opened it to the first page.

Xehanort put a hand on the book. “Perhaps it would be better to wait until you have had more time to recover before you learn any truly troubling secrets,” he suggested.

“I’m fine,” Eraqus said, turning away enough to knock Xehanort’s hand from the page.

Xehanort sighed, and the frustration in the room was palpable.

Still, Eraqus read. Master Heron had lied to him, had summoned a being called Luxu in attempt to bring back Eraqus’s mother. It had failed, of course; but in the process, Master Heron had given himself over to the darkness…but he believed that he had pulled himself back to the light, and Eraqus wanted to believe that, too. If he could after something so dire, maybe Eraqus had truly come back and would not return to that darkened state.

Deep sadness filled Eraqus’s heart. Master Heron had hidden so much from all of them, so many secrets that surely burdened him until his last breath…and then Eraqus had the gall to insist on falling with him, leaving it all for no purpose. Eraqus felt his shoulders shake as he set the book aside. The rest was blank.

He was such an idiot. What had he been thinking? How did he expect to bring something better by staying behind? It was all his fault. Scala fell because Master Keeper was his, Xehanort was upset because he made him leave, Master Heron was gone, and Eraqus had hurt them all for nothing. He closed his eyes.

“Eraqus!” Yen Sid called to him.

Eraqus opened his eyes and saw waves of darkness around himself. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts.

Xehanort rushed over and grabbed his hand. Eraqus started to pull his own hand back but stopped; this feeling of doubt and hatred toward himself was what was causing the darkness to overtake him once more. So instead, he wrapped his hand around Xehanort’s and did his best to ground himself. It might not be easy to beat the darkness that had entered his heart, but…with help, he could.

Eraqus looked away. “Sorry…” he said.

Xehanort grabbed his face and turned his head to meet his eyes. He looked relieved after a moment. “Still normal,” he said.

“Still…normal?” Eraqus asked.

“When you had fallen to darkness, your eyes were gold,” Xehanort explained.

“Oh…” Eraqus nodded. “I’ll…I’ll try not to let negative thoughts sneak into my heart…that seems to be the problem.”

“That’s quite intuitive,” Yen Sid said. “Perhaps it’s something we can use if future cases arise.”

“I’m sorry,” Xehanort said. “We were arguing, and—”

“It wasn’t that,” Eraqus said. “At least, not entirely.”

“Though,” Yen Sid began, “it is uncommon for the two of you to have a genuine argument.”

Eraqus blinked. “I suppose that is true…”

Xehanort nodded. “I need to take you somewhere,” he said.

“I don’t know if that’s wise,” Yen Sid disagreed. “We aren’t yet sure of the level of his recovery, and clearly it is a risk given what we just saw.”

“I think it would help,” Xehanort insisted.

“I still think—”

“I’ll be fine as long as he’s there, ‘Sid,” Eraqus said. “Besides, now I know what causes it.”

Yen Sid slowly nodded. “Very well, then. But I insist you make it a quick trip.”

“It’s…” Xehanort stopped. “I’m not even sure exactly where it is.”

Yen Sid blinked. “Where?”

“My home world…” Xehanort swallowed. “The Destiny Islands.”

Eraqus blinked. Xehanort had told him he wanted to take him there, but now, with all that had happened?

Yen Sid nodded. “I do believe that is one of the worlds Master Heron had in the map he gave me.”

“Can I see that map?”

“Of course.” Yen Sid waved his hand and three-dimensional model appeared in the center of the room, adorned with what Eraqus could only assume were portraits of worlds.

“Cool…” Eraqus breathed.

Xehanort walked over and examined the model. “Here it is,” he said with a nod. “I think I can get us there now.”

He walked back over to Eraqus and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go,” he said.

Yen Sid cleared his throat. “Just to clarify, am I interpreting right that you two are…together?”

Eraqus and Xehanort looked at each other for a moment before both nodding. They hadn’t really discussed it in words, but in actions, it couldn’t be denied.

“We are,” Eraqus stated.

“Okay then,” Yen Sid said with a nod. “Then you’d best try to work out all arguments you can for now. While you go, I will do more research and find what we should do next.”

“All right,” Eraqus said with a nod. Xehanort tugged him along and out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Xehanort)

Xehanort led the way onto the beach of the play island. He was glad it was vacant, and he was glad they had arrived at sunset.

“It’s beautiful…” Eraqus breathed, looking out over the sea that shimmered orange in the setting sun. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“It’s not that great,” Xehanort replied; still, it was interesting to see it appreciated by an outsider. He waited for Eraqus to catch up and grabbed his hand.

“You never told me anything about your world before,” Eraqus said.

“Well, now you get to see for yourself; I mean, I’m not taking you for a whole tour, but this is the best part.” He looked over at Eraqus and smirked at the look of wonder on his face.

Eraqus stopped and picked up a seashell, holding it up. Xehanort chuckled. “Sentimental people here made charms out of those, saying they’ll make it so the owners will always find their way back to each other.”

“Sentimental people, huh?” Eraqus asked, narrowing his eyes. “Well, I’ll still keep this one.”

Xehanort shrugged. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eraqus grinned and followed him.

Xehanort led the way down a familiar path, up through the shack to the elevated area, and across the bridge to the smaller offshoot of the island. He jumped up to check the tree for something, and thankfully, it was there. He grabbed the fruit and then leaned against the tree trunk.

“…A star-shaped fruit?” Eraqus asked.

“A paopu fruit,” Xehanort explained. “Legends say that if two people share one of these, their destinies will forever be intertwined.”

“…And you were just making fun of sentimental people,” Eraqus said, blushing slightly.

“This is a way to seal my promise that I will always stay by your side,” Xehanort said. “It doesn’t…it doesn’t mean we always have to be together romantically, should that change…not that I think it would…but we’ll always be a part of each other’s lives.”

Eraqus took the fruit in his hands and studied it. “Since when are you superstitious?”

“Please?” Xehanort asked quietly, his heart dropping.

Eraqus studied his face for a moment before nodding. “Yes. We’ll share one.”

Xehanort felt like his heart was singing, and a smile crossed his face that felt even more genuine than so many had been lately. Hurriedly, so Eraqus wouldn’t change his mind, he took the fruit from Eraqus and took a quick bite before holding it in front of him.

Eraqus chuckled. “You should see your face.”

“…Just eat it,” Xehanort practically begged.

“Okay, okay.” Eraqus took a bite off the other end.

After he had chewed and swallowed, Xehanort pulled him into a passionate kiss, pushing it further than he usually would. He was happy, he was excited, and…

Eraqus moaned softly and pushed him away. “We’re on a beach,” he stated simply, as if reading Xehanort’s mind.

Xehanort pouted. “Fine, fine. I can still kiss you, can’t I?”

“Not like that,” Eraqus replied.

Xehanort sighed and moved back to lean against the tree again. He looked out over the world he hadn’t seen in so long. This wasn’t a place he missed; not like he would miss Scala ad Caelum. He looked over the sea. He could see why Eraqus would find it so beautiful if it wasn’t something he saw all the time, but seeing the same thing over and over again for his whole life…it grew tedious. It wasn’t like Scala, where things were constantly changing…

He saw Eraqus watching him out of the corner of his eye. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“This world is just too small,” Xehanort replied.

“Huh?”

“It’s so tiny; even not just this little island…nothing ever changes here.” Xehanort sighed. “That’s why I left. I…I wanted to wander. I knew there was more to see.”

“Hmm…” Eraqus tilted his head. “How did you know there was more to see, anyway? I’m guessing it isn’t common knowledge here any more than it is anywhere else.”

Xehanort was silent for a moment…there were no more secrets…they had agreed. “A…a strange person in a cloak came here and told me that there was more out there. They told me how to leave.”

“…Figure in a cloak?” Eraqus asked slowly.

“I…” Xehanort paused. He should tell it all; tell of the potential the figure told him about, tell him about the blank in his mind…but he wouldn’t. Not yet. Instead, he shook his head. “I didn’t have anything to hold me here. No family left, no friends; no reason to stay in this prison.”

“I wouldn’t call this much of a prison…” Eraqus said, but he studied Xehanort’s face. “Tell me more about the cloaked figure. No more secrets, remember?”

“I don’t remember much about it,” Xehanort said honestly. “He came…told me how to leave…and then everything went blank for a while. When it all came back, nothing had changed, and I left.”

“I guess…I guess I’m glad you did,” Eraqus said after a moment. “If you hadn’t, we never would have met.”

“I would’ve been stuck here on these islands, all alone…forever,” Xehanort said.

He expected Eraqus to argue, but he didn’t. “I’m thankful for this mysterious stranger,” he said. “If you hadn’t known about the outside worlds…you never would have gone to Scala ad Caelum.”

“I thought I’d never come back to this place, until I fell in love with you,” Xehanort said. “Then, I couldn’t imagine not coming here and showing you this sunset, sharing a paopu fruit…”

“Oh? But…you told me you’d take me here quite a bit before…”

Xehanort rubbed the back of his head. “I kind of kept quiet about things for way to long…if you hadn’t said something, I don’t think I ever would have told you.”

Eraqus reached over and grabbed his hand. “That’s okay…I don’t think I ever would’ve said anything, either.”

Xehanort wrapped his fingers tightly around Eraqus’s hand. “I’m glad you did.”

“Mhm,” Eraqus agreed. He paused. “At least you have a home to go to…” he said, looking down.

Xehanort shook his head. “My home is wherever you are, not here.”

Eraqus laughed. “That’s so corny.”

“It’s true,” Xehanort argued.

Eraqus looked down. “When I was in the darkness, all I could think about was how I’d never see you again, how I’d never see Scala again…It was terrible, and that’s why I was taken over.”

“You’re back now, that’s what matters,” Xehanort replied.

“Yeah…” Eraqus looked over at him. “I…I promise I’ll never leave you like that again.”

“You’d better not,” Xehanort said, pulling Eraqus closer. “If you do, I’ll hunt you down, and I promise that next time I really won’t ever let you go.”

“I won’t,” Eraqus repeated.

Xehanort reached up to pull Eraqus into another kiss, keeping this one under control and brief. “I love you,” Xehanort told him. And he did. He loved him more than other worlds, more than the freedom to roam them…he loved him more than anything out there in the universe…but he’d just get called corny again if he said all that.

“I love you too,” Eraqus replied.

Xehanort’s heart pounded. He had heard those words before, but every time he heard them, it was a new thrill. “Era…”

“Thank you for not giving up on me, when I was in the darkness,” Eraqus said, not looking over. “If you hadn’t found me…if you had let me go…I don’t think I ever would have come back.”

“The last thing you needed was to go off on your own again,” Xehanort replied. “Sometimes other people know what’s best for you better than you do.” Besides, he was greedy; there was no way he was letting Eraqus go anywhere for too long for any reason. Not after that…he just hoped there really was some magic to the paopu fruit so that if they ever were separated, they’d be able to find their way back to each other.

Eraqus nodded. “You know, I always thought you’d be the one to fall to darkness, and that I’d have to save you,” he said after a moment.

Xehanort stopped breathing for a moment. “You did?”

“Yeah…back when we were younger, you always were talking about the darkness and how powerful it was; how the future was set in stone, and how darkness would win. I thought you wanted to be a part of that…I just hoped I was wrong. It seems I was.”

Xehanort looked away. “I don’t think it’s as farfetched as you make it sound.”

“Hmm?”

“The nightmare; the vision…” Xehanort released a weary breath. “I’m not going to let it happen.”

“Let what happen?” Eraqus leaned forward to try to meet Xehanort’s face.

Xehanort just turned his face further. “It was…terrible. I was part of something far bigger than myself. I wanted darkness to win; to start everything over…” Xehanort closed his eyes. “I think…I think it’s what happened after I spoke to the man in the cloak; perhaps I went to that future for a while.” He shook his head. “If it’s true, I’ve done things that I regret; that I wish I’d never remembered…”

Eraqus grabbed Xehanort’s chin to turn him to face him. “I thought you said you didn’t have any big secrets.”

“Sorry…” Xehanort refused to meet his eyes. “But I won’t let it happen. I won’t. Now I know, so I can stop it.”

“You don’t have to do it alone. Don’t be like me and end up in trouble by keeping something to yourself, thinking that it will make it not happen.” Eraqus said. “No matter how deep into the darkness someone falls, you can always bring them back. That’s what Master Heron used to say…and you’ve proven it true by bringing me back.”

“I promise I won’t fall to darkness,” Xehanort said.

“If you do, I’ll pull you back, just like you did for me,” Eraqus replied simply. “I won’t question it. I won’t wait. I won’t hope for the best. I’ll bring you back.”

“…You don’t believe me again.” Xehanort pushed Eraqus’s hand away from his face.

“Xeha…I want to believe you, and I believe _in_ you, but I’ve seen that fate can be hard to change.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s impossible,” Xehanort said, looking back over. “I will prove it. I will. Whether you believe me or not.”

Eraqus studied his face for a minute before nodding. “You really believe you can…so, I’ll do my best to believe, too.”

“I’ll prove to you I can keep my promises.” Xehanort grabbed Eraqus’s hand again.

“Some things are out of our control—”

“I’ll prove you wrong,” Xehanort interrupted. “I’ll prove that we can change destiny…maybe it already has been changed.”

“But Scala fell…”

“That doesn’t mean nothing else changed.” Xehanort grabbed Eraqus’s hand again. He was still upset that Eraqus didn’t believe him, but…he needed that contact, that comfort.

Suddenly, some words appeared in his mind; perhaps from the future that his past-self had experienced. _‘I would guess nobody’s ever loved you before; because you know nothing about hearts and love.’_

Xehanort felt the tears slide down his cheeks at the memory. Maybe that was it. Those words had been right, once…but now, they would never be true again.

“Xeha?” Eraqus asked hurriedly. “What’s wrong? You’re crying.”

“It’s nothing,” Xehanort said with a laugh. “Just…something that won’t come to pass.”

“No secrets, remember?”

“It’s not a secret if you don’t know how to explain it,” Xehanort replied.

“Hmm…” Eraqus stood up from where he had been leaning against the tree, walked over to Xehanort, and wrapped his arms around him. “Then I guess this is the best I can do.”

Xehanort closed his eyes. Yes. He was sure. Fate had changed. He hugged Eraqus back, burying his face into his shoulder. Fate had changed, and he would never let it change back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/28/19 Okay, guys, so I hope I can catch back up to speed, but usually, I have another chapter prepared before I post one. However, I've been having terrible migraines for the past week, so I can't guarantee that I'll have one ready in my usual four -day timeframe. Please be patient with me, as the story will continue when I am able!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned, there are some implications in this chapter. Nothing on screen but it's implied. If that makes anyone uncomfortable I can edit the chapter.

Chapter 18

(Eraqus)

They headed back to The Mysterious Tower not too long after. Eraqus could feel the tangible relief coming from Xehanort…but he wondered if it had been wise to share a paopu fruit. More than likely it wasn’t anything truly magic, rather just a symbolic gesture. If that were the case, no harm done. And…it gave him a sense of relief, too; maybe Xehanort meant it when he said he wouldn’t change his mind. Why was he questioning whether it was a good thing, anyway? He loved Xehanort, and one of his biggest fears was losing him…

He guessed in the end it just came down to feelings of guilt. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember what he had been thinking that day when Scala fell, when he sent Xehanort away and remained behind. Had he really thought he could do anything? It hadn’t been worth it. Now his heart had been tainted by darkness, and though he could be pulled back, he would never be the same again, never free. He had fallen to negative feelings when he thought all was lost; and in the end, he hurt Xehanort, something that he never imagined he would do of his own free will, and though his will had been distorted, it had been his own…

Eraqus wasn’t sure he would ever move past this guilt, and he didn’t know where to begin trying. He couldn’t tell Xehanort these thoughts, this self-hatred…it was too much for him to bear himself, let alone putting it upon someone else. He had apologized, but he hadn’t explained where the guilt truly came from. _No more secrets,_ his brain reminded him, but how do you tell someone you didn’t love them, if only for a few fleeting moments? That would be wrong; that was unforgivable. Some secrets…needed to be kept.

Traveling through the massive expanse of the ocean between, Eraqus couldn’t help but feel small and out of place. It shouldn’t have been like this; they should have set out on their journey to learn about the worlds with Scala to return home to. Now, there was no going back. The closest thing to a home they had now was the tower where ‘Sid resided. With everything gone…Eraqus didn’t know where he would go in the end…

No, not where he would go. Where _they_ would go. He wasn’t alone anymore, not like when he was in the Dark World. He and Xehanort would be by each other’s sides, just like they promised. Eraqus didn’t know what would come next, but he wouldn’t face it on his own. Maybe that was all the paopu fruit meant—he would never be alone again—and that…that was a worthwhile thing to accept.

When they arrived at the tower and landed in front of it, Xehanort looked over at him, concern painting his expression. “You know, we can’t change what happened to Scala…it’s something terrible to bear, but perhaps we should do our best to move on from it.”

Eraqus flinched. That wasn’t the reason behind his gloom, but it was a good excuse. He nodded. “I know…”

Xehanort studied him for a moment. “That’s not what’s bothering you?”

“Of course, it’s bothering me,” Eraqus replied. “But of course, it’s not all that is.”

Xehanort sighed and moved closer to him, grabbing his hand. “What’s wrong, then?”

“Nothing to worry about.”

“No more secrets, remember?” Xehanort did his best to meet his eyes.

Eraqus looked away. “I…” He shook his head. He didn’t want to trouble Xehanort, but…lying would only trouble him more. So perhaps he could share part of it, but not all. “I’m ashamed for falling into the darkness,” he admitted. “And, I’m not sure I deserved to be saved.”

Xehanort frowned. “Nothing that happened was by your choice…And, I wasn’t going to leave you behind. You did deserve to be saved, and even if you feel like you didn’t…I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“You’re better than me, Xehanort,” Eraqus replied. “I was willing to send you away and fall to the Dark World, not thinking of what it would do to you…I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Xehanort shook his head. “Of course you deserve forgiveness, and even if you didn’t, it’s not up to you to decide that.” Xehanort reached up and put a hand against his head. “You need to stop worrying about what I decide to think, how I decide to feel…What promises are too much for me to keep…”

“I’m sorry,” Eraqus said, looking away. “I’ll try.”

Xehanort sighed. “Look at me.” Eraqus shook his head. “Come on, just look at me.”

Eraqus obliged after a moment. He knew he couldn’t hide the guilt and shame if he looked Xehanort in the eye. All he could hope to do was hold back the tears, hold back the terrible things he thought when he was in the darkness, hold back the seething self-hatred.

Instead of angry, Xehanort looked only troubled. He put a hand to Eraqus’s face. “I thought I had lost you, and I thought I’d never find you again. That’s why I insisted on sharing that fruit. So I’d never lose you again.” Xehanort rubbed his thumb softly against his cheek. “So please…try to forgive yourself. I’m only a good person because of you.”

“I’ll try,” Eraqus said. He still couldn’t tell Xehanort that one truth. He never could. It was one secret that he would keep, promise or not, because he could only imagine the level of pain it would cause. Instead of dwelling on the thought, he put his hand to Xehanort’s cheek too. “I’m sorry I didn’t leave with you. I’m sorry you were alone for so long.”

“I know.”

Eraqus sighed and hugged Xehanort close. “Don’t worry so much about me, okay?”

“I’ll always worry about you, even when you’re right in front of me,” Xehanort replied, wrapping his arms around him in return.

Eraqus supposed he’d have to accept that, as he would always do the same for him. He didn’t want to let go yet. He never did.

 

Eraqus lay awake that night wrapped in Xehanort’s arms, and though the world should feel right like this, he found his mind wandering into thoughts of darkness, of Scala being gone, of having hurt Xehanort, of being alone in that dark world thinking he would never see the light again…but he knew there was nothing he could do to change any of that. If only he could just fall asleep in the warmth and comfort he felt; but his heart ached.

Instead of forcing sleep, he decided to do his best to stay comfortable, listening to Xehanort’s slow breathing. He was oblivious to the fact that Eraqus wasn’t asleep; Eraqus knew that lately had had stayed awake until he was sleeping, so he did his best to steady his breath with his eyes closed to create the illusion of sleep. He knew Xehanort was afraid of him leaving again, which he wouldn’t do; but tonight he couldn’t get his mind to settle.

Xehanort breathed in an even rhythm of sleep. It seemed so long ago that back in Scala ad Caelum Xehanort had come to his room after a nightmare and they started sleeping like this. The thought of Scala made his heart sink, but he did his best to think of Xehanort instead. They had been best friends for so long, and now more for what felt like forever, though he knew it had been a few months at most. So much had happened in such a short amount of time…

Eraqus lay as still as he could so not to disturb his sleeping boyfriend, closing his eyes to try to relax. The images simply fell back into his mind…Scala falling to darkness. The sadness on Master Heron’s face that he had stayed. The look of betrayal in Xehanort’s eyes when he was shoved through the portal. No one should ever forgive him; not the hundreds of people in Scala ad Caelum who were no longer around to do such, not Master Heron who was the same, and certainly not Xehanort who was right here next to him. But it was like Xehanort had forgotten being forced away, having his arm broken…it was like it didn’t matter.

All those things did matter to Eraqus. He fought the thoughts that he didn’t deserve to be here like this, deserve the comfort and warmth and love…it’s like Xehanort had said earlier; whether or not he was forgiven wasn’t his to decide, and if Xehanort could forgive, maybe Eraqus should try to as well.

He sighed softly, carefully looking up at Xehanort’s face to make sure he still slept soundly. He didn’t seem to have noticed the sound. As Eraqus watched Xehanort’s sleeping face, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly agape, his hair an unbelievable mess, nothing that should have been attractive in the least, he felt the warmth of love overwhelm him. He couldn’t believe that those few moments in the darkness he had forgotten that.

Still asleep, Xehanort pulled him closer. Eraqus smiled and closed his eyes. Even if he couldn’t sleep, there was nothing he’d rather be doing than laying here. There was no better place in all the worlds than Xehanort’s arms.

 

Xehanort woke up several hours later. Eraqus had managed to squeeze in a few hours of fitful sleep but was exhausted, doing his best to hide it. Xehanort seemed in no rush to get out of bed, but Eraqus was stiff from lying still all night and wanted nothing more than to get up and moving.

He tried to sit up in bed, but Xehanort threw and arm over him and pulled him back down. “Xeha, we should get up,” he muttered.

“Why?”

“Well…other worlds could be falling to darkness, and we need to stop that from happening,” Eraqus said.

“Other worlds can wait,” Xehanort whined.

“Well, you can stay in bed, but I’m getting up,” Eraqus replied, shoving Xehanort’s arm off.

“Come on, Era, we don’t even know if it’s morning,” Xehanort replied, grabbing Eraqus’s arm and yanking him down on top of him.

“I guess that’s true, but we can’t stay in bed forever,” Eraqus said, sitting up on his elbows and looking down at Xehanort.

Xehanort’s eyes narrowed. “Says who?”

“Didn’t we have opposite sides of this argument once?”

“Yes, but back then we actually had something that we were certain we needed to do.” Xehanort stared into his eyes for a moment. “Now, I’m certain that we need to stay in bed.”

“Well I disagree,” Eraqus said, trying to sit up but having an arm thrown over him again.

“Come on, once we head out into the worlds, who knows how long it will be before we can relax?”

“I’m sure there will be plenty of time once the worlds are safe.”

“I don’t want to wait that long,” Xehanort said softly before pulling Eraqus into hard, insistent kiss.

Eraqus sighed before kissing back with equal passion. Some place in the back of his mind muttered that they should stop before things got out of hand…but it wasn’t loud enough for him to listen.

After a moment longer, Eraqus ended the kiss. “Okay,” he said. Both knew this conversation wasn’t really about going back to sleep. After all, it’s hard to sleep with those kinds of thoughts.

 

Afterward, they stayed in bed for a while longer in each other’s arms, Xehanort running a hand through Eraqus’s hair idly as they stayed in each other’s company. Eraqus had no regrets, and he understood why Xehanort had been pushing things further and further. Part of Eraqus understood that Xehanort was probably afraid of Eraqus slipping away again. Though it was just actions, he did feel like they were closer now.

After they had lay there for a long time, Eraqus sighed. “Now can we get up and pull ourselves together and start the day?”

“If we _have_ to,” Xehanort replied with a devilish grin. He seemed very satisfied with what had occurred.

“We do.”

Xehanort sighed and removed his hand from Eraqus’s hair. He sat up and looked down at Eraqus. “It should be illegal for your hair to look like that.”

“What, a mess?” Eraqus said with a laugh, sitting up.

Xehanort studied him for a moment. “You told me I was beautiful before we were even together, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you the same.”

Eraqus shook his head dismissively. “It doesn’t matter what you say, we aren’t doing that again right now.”

“That’s not why I said it!” Xehanort complained. “What, don’t you believe me?”

“Sure, sure,” Eraqus said with a shrug. “I figured you thought so.” Even without it being said, he had at least assumed Xehanort looked at him that way, though he did find it a bit bizarre to be told that while looking like a complete mess.

“Good,” Xehanort replied.

They were once again clothed and presentable. “Now what?” Xehanort asked.

“Maybe ‘Sid found something out while we were gone yesterday?”

Xehanort nodded. “Let’s find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I can't comprehend how many hits this story had gotten in the short time it has existed! I really appreciate everyone reading, and I hope you're all enjoying it!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Eraqus)

Yen Sid stood in his study, staring out the window, when Eraqus and Xehanort entered the room. Yen Sid turned to look at them briefly before beckoning them to come over.

As Eraqus come over, he began, “Hey ‘Sid—"

“Master Heron was concerned about the worlds falling to darkness, not just Scala ad Caelum. In fact, he hid the fact he worried about Scala from me entirely, instead telling me of key worlds that were devoid of people to hold their hearts in place, such as this one.” Yen Sid looked back out the window. “Among those stars are many worlds that need protecting, and with no Scala to protect, it is up to us to protect them all.”

Eraqus swallowed. He felt as much, but the feeling of failing to protect Scala made his heart heavy. So many stars lay in the sky, so many worlds shining down upon them, looking for some key to the future.

“So, we need to look for empty worlds,” Xehanort said. “Fair enough. Where do we begin?”

“These empty worlds…they are fragments that remain of worlds torn to darkness, not full worlds in themselves,” Yen Sid explained. “This tower, for instance; it exists solely on its own, far too small to be a world. It’s just the heart that held on to the light.”

Eraqus perked up. “Wait, if it’s part of a world fallen to darkness…” he hardly dared voice the thought, “…could a piece of Scala be out there, too?”

“I would venture to assume,” Yen Sid agreed. “After all, Scala was connected to everything, was it not? Master Heron told me some of the world’s past, how it had once been the hub…but, you would know more of its importance.”

“At very least, historically speaking, it hid something very important. Something that I can’t see completely being destroyed.” Eraqus put his hand to his chin. “The heart of a world remaining in the light…is that normal?”

“That, I do not know. I have read of things called sleeping worlds, but I do not believe them to be connected. I have taken that task upon myself for now—deciphering the meaning of sleeping worlds and discovering what we must do to protect them, as well as other worlds such as this one. All worlds that can must stay in the light.”

Xehanort cleared his throat. “So, if we’re looking for fragments of worlds, where do we begin?”

“It would be wise for the two of you to go your separate—”

“No!” Eraqus and Xehanort said at the same time.

Eraqus looked down. “I do not trust myself not to fall to darkness on my own.” That was without saying the greedy thoughts of not wanting to be alone again, not like he had been in the darkness.

Xehanort said nothing, just glancing between Eraqus and Yen Sid cautiously.

Yen Sid nodded. “Very well,” he said. “I would say that there is no better judge of your heart than yourself, Eraqus. If you do not feel prepared to be on your own, then it is wise to avoid it.”

Eraqus felt a bit guilty for the thought, and he could see Xehanort trying to figure out something to say, something to comfort him without making him feel alone, but he was failing. Still, Eraqus realized that he didn’t trust himself.

Xehanort finally turned his attention back toward Yen Sid. “What will you do? Stay here and study sleeping worlds?”

“Of course not,” Yen Sid said. “I only seek this world’s keyhole to seal it and keep this world safe before I proceed to other worlds. Master Heron said there were three—now, if we hope that part of Scala remains, there will be four. This is one of them.”

“So, we need to seal these keyholes,” Xehanort said. “Then what?”

Yen Sid was quiet for a moment, looking back at the stars in the sky. “I do not know.” Yen Sid looked back toward them. “Master Heron instructed me to take on apprentices of my own. We must keep the line of Keyblades alive. I would venture to say the two of you must do the same.”

“Apprentices?” Eraqus asked. They had barely been deemed worthy of wielding their own Keyblades, and now Yen Sid was proposing they teach others?

“That is not the goal at the moment,” Yen Sid assured. “For now, we must set out to find these four more worlds and seal their keyholes, as well as I find a way to seal this one.”

“Any clues on how to seal it?” Xehanort asked.

Yen Sid sighed. “Sealing it is no problem; no different than locking any door with a Keyblade…the problem is finding it.”

“So…We’ll help you find it.”

“No. Time is of the essence. While I am here, I can protect this world, sealed or not. However, there are still four more.” Yen Sid walked over to his desk and waved his hand. Three mirrors appeared, all small enough to fit in a pocket. “With these, we can communicate with each other; send messages and the like.”

“Oh?” Eraqus walked over and picked one up, examining it. “How’d you come up with this?”

“I have been traveling between worlds for some time now. You learn new things along the way.”

“Learn new things indeed,” Xehanort said cryptically.

Eraqus tilted his head but didn’t reply. He put the mirror into the pocket of his coat, alongside his sketchbook. He paused as he thought about the sketchbook: his one comfort in the Dark World had been looking at old sketches of Scala and Xehanort and anything else on the outside, but dwelling on the images, believing he’d never see any of it again…it didn’t help fight the darkness. If anything, it brought it closer. Still, he hoped that one day he could open that sketchbook and not see only painful memories, that he could draw something new, perhaps something in another world he had never seen before.

Xehanort picked up a remaining mirror and stashed it away in his pocket as well. “So, we know these worlds are out there, but where?”

Yen Sid shook his head. “It took me months of searching to find this tower, and the only hint I can give you is to look for small lights rather than large ones. Small worlds don’t shine as bright.”

“That’s something, at least.” Xehanort sighed. “Anything else, ‘Sid?”

Eraqus blinked. Xehanort had just called ‘Sid by his nickname rather than his full name like usual. He wondered about it for a moment but didn’t question it. Honestly, if they had worked together to find him, it made sense for them to grow a little less formal.

Yen Sid shook his head. “No,” he said. “Do be careful as you head out, though; you haven’t seen other worlds to know the dangers out there.”

“Such as?” Eraqus asked dully.

“It varies world by world,” Yen Sid said. “You’ll have to see for yourselves.”

“…Right,” Xehanort muttered in half-complaint. Eraqus agreed that it was annoying. ‘Sid was often so cryptic.

Still, Eraqus nodded. “I suppose we should go, then.”

Xehanort nodded. “We should.”

The two of them prepared to set out for new worlds.


End file.
